Just the way you are
by DomOx
Summary: Full Summary inside: Matt keeps dumping Elena because she won't give it up. So, she comes up with a plan to ask her all knowing best friend, Damon, for help. Not knowing that he is in love with her. She not knowing that she's secretly in love with him.
1. Breakup

Well, It's me with another story. I would have wrote this Rated T but I think some of the stuff that will be in here will be a little graphic. It's Romance/Humor. (I hope) It won't stop me from writing my other stories. I it goes.

**Full Summary: Elena Gilbert has been dating Matt Donovan since her Junior year. They have a perfect relationship out in public but it's all a lie. He wants her to give it up but she's afraid. So when her and Matt break up for the umpteenth time. She goes to Damon, her best friend, to help her get over her sexual nerves. Not realizing that he's been in love with her for six years. But get this, she's in love with him too. Just doesn't know it.

* * *

**"We can take it slow. I don't mind." Elena nodded her head and calmed her heavy beating heart as Matt, her boyfriend of two years, was running his soft hands up and down her sides. Elena felt like laughing. She was ticklish right there, all because of Damon. He used to always tickle her there and her body just reacted. But she couldn't and didn't want herself to laugh. It was mess this whole evening up.

His hands slipped under her tank and she felt her throat closing up. She swallowed hard and let Matt push her on the bed as his hands explored her body. He rose the tank up higher and Elena looked up at his posters on his wall. All of half-naked women that he adored. They were all cheerleaders and that's how she and he got together. She was a newbie cheerleader when he started talking to her. They became friends and even though the girls warned her about him, she couldn't help it. He asked her out and she said yes. Everything after that was happy ever after.

If that's what people believed.

He wasn't a virgin and she was.

They had been together for so long that he was ready to take it too the next level, but she was not.

But she loved Matt Donovan and wanted to make him happy.

Elena's body tensed up as he made a grab on her shorts. He un-zipped them and pulled them down her legs, tossing them over his shoulders. Her white lace underwear stared back at him and he licked his lips. Elena slightly looked down to see, she wanted to know what Matt was thinking and doing. She wanted to experience it all.

Matt pulled her underwear to the side and leaned down, licking over her clitoris before flattening out his short tongue and moving it around and around. Elena felt weird letting him down there. She relaxed into the bed and arched her back as he ran his fingers over her folds. The weirdness was her just being a virgin.

I'll get over, she thought as Matt licked her up and down with his tongue, taking in her taste, loving how she tasted.

"You taste so good." Matt pulled back and wiped her juice off his lips. Elena propped herself on her elbows. Matt stood up and worked at his belt, unbuckling his pants so he could push it down his legs.

Elena's eyes opened in horror.

He was standing naked in front of her. His penis was pointing right at her and Elena averted her eyes. She couldn't do this.

She looked away and sat up, running her hands over her eyes. She could do this. She could do this.

"Look, Elena, just suck my dick. You can do it."

Elena nodded her head and faintly smiled, crawling over towards Matt, taking her penis in his hands and gripping it as he had showed her countless times. She opened her mouth and bent forward, sticking out her tongue and licking over his slit. As soon as her tongue touched his slit, she froze up and felt like throwing up. He tasted so disgusting.

Elena pulled back and shook her head, spiting out the dreadful taste. She couldn't do this. She couldn't.

And he was going to break up with her...again.

Matt sighed and pulled his pants back up, zipping up the zipper. He left the belt buckle loose as he bent over to retrieve her shorts. He handed them to her and she put them on quickly. She wanted to wash the taste out of her mouth, bad. He tasted like sweaty old meatballs that were in the back of the fridge and never touched.

She got off Matt's bed and he didn't even have to tell her. She already knew the words.

'We can't do this...I can't do this. I want more and you clearly want less. See you at school.'

And after that, she would leave and cry and when Monday came around. Everyone would know the story. That she backed out..again.

She couldn't. His dick tasted so disgusting.

Matt laced his hands together and took a deep breath. Elena stood in front of him and he looked up at her.

"We can't do this...I can't do this. I want more and you clearly want less. See you at school."

Elena didn't say a word this time. She heard this millions of times. She turned away from him and left his room, heading down stairs to pass by his sister's room. Maybe she could ask Vickie if she could teach her some things.

Elena shook her head. It was already embarrassing that everybody would know.

She reached the front door and slipped her feet into her sandals, opening the door and closing it behind her.

Taking the night air and the fresh breeze.

She inhaled deeply and than exhaled.

She loved Matt Donovan and wanted to be with him. Her only problem was not being able to fuck as other people could. Maybe she was broken and was one of those who didn't like sex.

But that wouldn't make sense.

She loved when he went down on her but he was never down there long enough for her to _"orgasm"_ as Bonnie talked about most times with her boyfriend, Harper.

Elena took another deep breath and let it go through her body before releasing it. She was almost home and a smile came to her face as she passed by her best friend's home. His lights were off and his blue mustang was not in the drive way which meant that he wasn't home.

Elena, suddenly, felt depressed. He would know how to make her smile.

_Oh well. I can always call Bonnie_, she thought as she walked faster passed her friends house to go home. She walked up into her driveway, placing her hands into her pockets.

She dug through her pockets and pulled out her keys. She flipped between her fingers as she walked up to her front door and unlocked it. No noise was heard and the house was dark.

Elena was glad that no one was home. Her mother was probably at work and Alaric was probably still at school teaching.

Elena felt a little bit better. She could have some time to get herself together.

She would take a hot shower, write in her journal and probably watch comedy movies like her and Damon used too do when him and Lexi used to go out. Before she broke his heart, going out with his best friend.

Elena sighed, thinking about Damon. She wished that he was home or at least used his Elena- sense and called her to ask if she was okay.

But he was out and probably would be all night.

Tyler Lockwood had some party going on and she only knew because Matt explained to her that he was only not going because he thought they were going to make love.

They didn't so he was probably getting dressed and heading over there.

Oh well, Elena didn't care.

She'd fix her problem and than lure him back.

She could do that.

She just needed someone to help her with her problem.

~ . ~

Her cell phone ringing on her bed was the first thing that she heard when she stepped out of the shower.

She wrapped the towel around her tight petite body and her hair. One towel for each and went to go check.

She had six alerts.

She pressed okay and saw that two were from Bonnie and four were from Damon.

She read them all, sitting on the bed to do so.

_Bonnie: Matt is here at the party. Where are u?_

_Damon: Football boy is here. Where are you?_

_Bonnie: Matt was kissing on some girl. Did you guys break up again?  
_

_Damon: Football boy was kissing on some girl. I'm going to punch this guy._

_Damon: I'm really going to punch this guy. He's talking about he dumped you because you wouldn't give it up._

_Damon: You're not answering. All come by and see you. This guy here is really pissing me off._

Elena reread all her messages, laughing at them all, especially Damon's. He was always so violent and he was on the wrestling team till he broke that guy's wrist for talking shit about Elena.

Elena replied back to Bonnie, telling her that her and Matt were over. She couldn't do it. She told Damon the same thing, adding on that she didn't want him coming over. Her parents still weren't home.

She sent both messages and placed her blackberry on her dresser, standing up to dry herself off. Taking off the towel on her head as she dried herself off, slipping into a black bra and boy boxers that she borrowed, stole, from Damon.

She causally walked into her bathroom and picked up her hairbrush off her bathroom counter, cutting off the light and brushing her hair to straighten it as she made her way towards her bed. She was about ready to sit on it when she heard a tap at her window. She sighed once again and walked over towards her window, pulling it back to see Damon's smiling face. His blue eyes were shining brightly. Elena unlocked the clip to lock the window and continued to brush her hair, getting out the naps and kinks.

Damon opened the window from his side and stepped forward, closing the window behind him. He straighten himself in her room and cracked his neck, raising his arms over his head to stretch out.

He tossed his sidekick on Elena's bed, taking off his leather jacket to do the same.

"Okay, what do he do this time?"

Elena placed her brush on her vanity mirror and shook her head. She didn't want to talk about but she knew that Damon would keep asking her and asking till she said something.

"We were..." Elena began to bite on her lip as she made her way towards her bed. Damon followed suit, laying out on her queen sized bed with it's black covers. It felt nice.

Real nice!

"You were what? Don't tell me you guys...did it?"

Elena looked at Damon and straighten out beside him, her legs over his. Her head on his chest and she inhaled and exhaled.

"No. We didn't. He licked me down there and...than wanted me to do the same to him." Elena felt heat rising to her cheeks. She knew that Damon knew more about sex stuff than she. He was like a walking Cosmo for her, but she felt so uncomfortable telling him this. What if he judge her?

Elena mentally shook her head. Damon wasn't the type. He was blunt about everything and didn't care who feelings he hurt. He believed that if he wasn't blunt about it than that person was going to cry eventually for being lied too. It was one of the reasons that Elena loved him as her best friend.

"Go head. I'm not going to flip out or anything." He stated. His voice was calming and soothing and Elena loved that he had that calming affect on her.

"I licked his...head part and it tasted so disgusting. So he just kicked me out and broke up with me." Elena said everything too fast but knew that she wouldn't have to repeat it. Damon had good hearing and could hear everything. She saw him biting the inside of his cheek.

But he exhaled and let out his anger out.

"Don't worry about him, kitten. You're better for him."

Elena shook her head. "I can't Damon. I love him."

Damon groaned with Elena's confession and tapped his fingers against his belt buckle.

"Well, if you do I guess I can be a good friend and help out. Why can't you just do it_? Do the deed_."

Elena shook her head once again. "I just can't. I tried. I tried to push myself and it doesn't work. I just wish someone could help me get over my issues with sex."

Elena knew that she needed someone she could trust with it and it's not like she was going to go with what Bonnie told her.

She was not going to touch herself. That felt way to personal for her taste. She just needed to find someone who was not ashamed of the human body and could help her.

Elena, instantly, looked up at Damon. He was looking up at the ceiling at the Buffy the vampire slayer poster that had been there since Elena was seven. It was the entire cast all in black. Spike and Buffy were in the front, holding each other. Spike's arms around her.

"What? I know you're looking at me." Damon also had good eyesight. Elena sometimes called him; Damon, the vampire, Salvatore.

"Nothing. I was just wondering."

"Wondering what?"

Elena wanted to opened her mouth and ask him. If he could help her with her problem. She knew that he would. He was always like that, him being a Sagittarius in all. He was always down to help people. It was how he was.

She **could** ask him. She **should** ask him.

Elena opened her mouth to ask him, sitting up so she could ask him in his face. To see his expression. But when she looked at him, she noticed that his eyes were closed.

He was probably resting his eyes.

Okay, Elena could do this.

"Damon, since you know about sex and have done it." Elena hated herself as she spoke. She sounded so pathetic but she trusted Damon and he would help her. They been best friends for six years. "I was wondering if you could teach me about sex, from a guys point of view."

Elena waited.

No reaction came from Damon. He just laid against her headboard. His eyes cold, his face hard. His entire body not moving.

Elena poked him to see if he was not dead. He wasn't.

His body twitched and Elena poked him again.

She almost almost opened her mouth to ask if he heard her but when she did. A light snore came from his lips. His head flopped and he crashed over to the side, turning his back to her.

Elena sighed. She felt defeated and unwanted. She felt mad for Damon sleeping on her but he was probably tired. So, she let it slide but remind him for making it up to her later.

Maybe it was best that he didn't hear her.

He'd probably laugh in her face.

Yeah, maybe it was best that he didn't hear.

Elena chewed on her lip and laid back down. Her arm wrapped around Damon's middle. She pulled closer to him and laid her cheek on his back. His light snoring carrying into the night. She closed her eyes and snuggled close into Damon's back, trying to steal his warmth.

Damon opened his eyes wide and couldn't believe what his best friend just asked him.

He knew something was on her mind but he didn't know it was _that._

Damon gulped and closed his eyes shut again.

They would discuss this in the morning.

He still was trying to process this in his head.

* * *

Okay, what do you think. I thought about turning it into a story but base it on other things with prom in it.

So, I came up with Highschool and them being seniors.

I hope that you like. I was kind of nervous typing this up.

This is the first chapter and it's not a part of the Black Lemons. It's a story like Paging Dr. Salvatore. All human.

Good or Bad?


	2. Beautiful

I'm so happy that this story got so many alerts. Thanks they mean a lot. I won't neglect any of my other stories. I'll just make it fair. Two chapters for every story. Oh yeah! (waggles eyebrows) I hope this second chapter gets you more into it. The first chapter was just the beginning. If you would like to pimp this story out, you may. I really don't mind.

Oh and in this story. Two of the male characters will be gay. I just can't say who. And in this story, Damon will have a very extra long appendage.

On with the story.

* * *

~ . ~

Damon was the first to wake up, his phone was vibrating loud against his side, sending pleasurable vibrations towards his cock. He sat up and rubbed his well rested eyes, feeling freely with his other hand for his phone, tapping the bed surface to find it. He found it and brought it to his lap, locking down at the screen. There was six alerts. Three messages from Stefan, two missed calls from Stefan, and one message from...Elena.

He read Stefan's messages first.

_Stefan: Hey, I was wondering if I could borrow your leather pants._

_Stefan: I really want to borrow your leather pants._

_Stefan: Look bish I really want to...fuck it. I'll just borrow it. Tooties._

Damon shook his head and replied back to his brother, texting him back with a yeah. Damon couldn't wear leather pants anyway. All, thanks to his overgrown dick but he still tried. It hurt like hell but it went well with his jacket.

Damon sent the message and looked at Elena's message, his eyes glancing around the room. She was no where in sight and her bathroom door was closed, but Damon saw that light from the bathroom was on and giggling.

Elena was in the tub.

Damon smiled and felt his morning wood ache with pain. He placed his hands on his pants and rummaged his cock around in his pants. It was biting against the hem of his pants and he so badly wanted to rip it off, but he couldn't.

He would just have to deal as always.

Damon looked down at the message and felt a shiver go through him.

_Elena: Damon, text me back. I have to ask you a question._

Damon didn't want to be asked again. He'd probably blush. He remembered what she said last night and he didn't want to think about it. Yeah, he had sex, sex numerous times, but he was safe about it. And yeah, they were best friends and would do anything for her but he couldn't do that for his best friend. He didn't want to scar her. Matt probably had an ant compared to his monster truck.

Damon shivered.

He sent her a message, telling her what was the question.

He relaxed against the headboard and bit his tongue, wondering how the hell he was going to explain this to her.

He could do it if he wasn't in love with her, which was the sad part. He loved his best friend more than usuall. He loved her like he would love someone that he wanted to spend his life with. Yeah, it was weird and random but he knew Elena for so long that he could probably guess what she was doing right now and get it right. Of course, he was chicken shit for not telling her but he didn't know how. He wasn't sure and she was in love with Matt Donovan.

Damon felt like throwing up.

He had plans to go out with her when her and Matt were taking a break but he wasn't sure how they got back together.

So, of course, he did not want to help his best friend, the love of his life, get with some loser that didn't deserve her.

She deserved him instead. But he was still such a chicken shit.

His phone vibrated in his hands and Damon looked down at his phone and saw that it was Elena.

Damon took a deep breath.

_Elena: I was wondering if you could teach me about sex from a guys point of view, please, D._

She had him there. She knew that he would do anything for her. She honestly knew that so of course he was going to teach her.

The things he did for love.

He opened up a reply and sent her a message, telling her that he would help but he had some rules to follow. One; if he felt to uncomfortable than he was going to stop, no questions asked. Two; no one needed to know about this and if anyone asked, it was none of their business. Three; she couldn't talk to Matt while they did this.

He sent the message and felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He got up and looked around her room, taking in everything. It had been two weeks since he been in her room, she had changed everything around. She had a vanity dresser with a huge mirror standing in front of it. Probably to put on makeup or brush her soft gorgeous hair. Damon continued to walk around her room, stopping at a big poster board that had nothing but pictures on it. He stared at it as if he was at a art gallery, his eyes scanning over all the pictures of him and her. Places they went. Things that they wanted to remember for ever. She even had the picture of when they were little and she kissed him on his cheek. Damon touched the picture and his heart warmed at how she had saved it. He looked over all the pictures once again before turning his back to it and pausing by her clothes bin. There was a brown book on the dresser and he took it off, placing it into his hands and sitting on the bed.

He never seen it in her room before.

It flipped it over in his hands and saw that the front cover; it read 'Elena's Journal'.

He got up and placed the journal back on the dresser. He wasn't that nosy to go through her stuff like he did last time. He read some very interesting things. She had a crush on him for a bit but nothing really happened. He was dating Rose at the time and they were young teens in love, which was a lie. After the breakup, Elena stayed by his side through everything to make sure that he was feeling better. He did and that's when he fell in love with his best friend.

His phone vibrated in his hands and he looked down. It was a message from Elena.

He opened the message and read it. His mouth dropping, he would have thought the last rule would have killed her.

It didn't.

She was all down for it.

_Elena: Okay. Thanks. I owe you big time._

Damon gulped and replied back your welcome not sure what else to say.

He was in deep dog shit because he was helping out the woman he loved to get with a guy that she was in love with. Damon shook his head and couldn't believe that he was doing this...unless he found a way for Elena to fall in love with him. She wasn't going to be talking to Matt while he helped her which gave a perfect timing for him to show her that he could be more than a friend.

Yeah, that could work.

Damon than sent her a message, telling her they could start whenever she was ready. Him knowing that she was doing this for Matt Donovan, the man she loved and Damon Salvatore was doing this for the woman he loved.

He sighed.

The things he did for love.

~ . ~

Monday- **September** 27

Elena was dreading today. Even though, she knew Damon had her back. He wasn't going to be around all day beside her. They only had four classes together; Theatre, English, Math, and Biology. The other three classes, he went home early. He worked at The Mystic Falls Grill as a waiter. Elena wished that she worked with him but he was one year older than her. He was eighteen and she was seventeen. Matt was the same age as him so they worked together...

Elena sighed and pay attention to the things that we blurring past her as Damon drove his blue mustang. They were nearly at the school and Elena felt her skin grow cold. She did not want to go but her mother told her that she should and not worry about what the kids say about her and Matt. They should be used to it by now. Her mother saying that made her cry a little inside.

Elena wanted a relationship were people were used to seeing them together, were people thought they were the perfect couple and just loved seeming them together because they just looked normal as normal could be.

But there was no relationships for her out there. Plus she was in love with Matt.

She just needed to get passed this sex thing and than her and Matt could finally make love and everything would be perfect.

"What's wrong, dreading what's going on at school or Matt?" She hated that Damon could read her like a book, it just made no sense. She could actually be smiling and than he would catch her by herself and just ask what was wrong. Elena would break down in tears, he'd pull her into a tight hug and Elena just felt warm and safe all over.

"Matt. I can't stop thinking about him. I wish I could just not think about him for a bit."

Damon stopped at the stop light as a couple of younger kids crossed the street, his gaze on Elena the entire time they crossed.

The light turned green and Damon started the car again, speeding down the half empty road.

"Than don't. Think about how tight my muscles look in this shirt."

Elena glanced at what Damon was wearing and her heart skipped a beat.

His shirt was dark blue and just tight, around all his muscles. His jeans were black and loose. He looked like he was sagging but no. Damon just brought his pants baggy and Elena still wasn't sure why. She asked around school why, maybe the girls knew but all them just laughed and didn't answer her question. And it wasn't like Damon would always answer her question when she would ask him. He changed the subject so she wasn't even going to start. She was just going to go over in her mind, how good her best friend looked in that shirt.

Elena shivered.

"Where did you get the shirt?"

Damon pulled up in the school parking lot and parked his car. He parked the car and turned off the car, taking his seat belt off and reaching behind him with his long arms to retrieve his backpack. He grabbed it by it's straps and pulled it into his lap. It was a black backpack with buttons attached all over it, buttons that Elena had given him. He had saved each one.

Elena looked at them and scanned her eyes over each one.

All the buttons that she had ever given him for his birthdays he saved.

He had eighteen total.

"You still kept them?"

Damon dug through his backpack and took out a pen. He zipped his backpack together and looped his arms through the straps so he could put it on when he got out the car, placing the pen behind his ear.

"Yeah, I have a lot of things that you have given me. I put them in a box. I just thought that my back pack need some decorations so I looked for all the buttons and put them on last night. Got a problem with it?"

Elena held back her laugh and shook her head.

Damon always knew how to make her smile.

She grabbed her binder, tight in her hands and opened the car door, pressing the little knob down before slamming the car door.

She straighten out her long skirt and fixed her shirt and bra. Her bra had rotated in the process. She ran her hands through her wildly whipped hair and turned to face Damon. He had the backpack on his back and was placing his shades onto his face. The sunlight was hitting him.

He turned towards Elena, and smirked, grabbing the edges and looking at her with a look she saw on his face millions of times when he was talking to the cheerleaders.

"May I escort you in school, Ms. Gilbert?"

Elena shook her head and walked over to Damon's side. He bumped his car door shut and locked the car with a beep of the button. He placed his keys into his pockets and let out a loud yawn as Elena walked beside him to get in the school.

People were gossiping and staring at Elena as she passed by them.

They were making her nervous.

"I'm nervous, Damon." She whispered to him as she went to her locker to open it and take out her pens that she lift last Friday.

Damon leaned against her locker and took his shades off. He handed them out to Elena and she took them, placing them in her locker. He would retrieve them later when he was going to work. He knew her locker number and they shared everything together.

"Don't be. They are just wondering how you're taking you and Matt breaking up...again." Damon snickered and Elena gave him a glare. He raised up his hands and said that he was sorry. She rolled her eyes and dug through her collection of pens to see which one she was going to use.

All the pens she had were found or given to her by Damon.

She picked out two pens; a purple one and a black one. Just in case.

She placed them into her binder and slammed her locker shut.

She turned around and faced Damon. A group of girls passed by them and looked at him, giggling.

Elena shook her head as Damon smiled back, than the smile faded when Matt and his crew walked up to them. Elena inched herself towards Damon, scared on what was going down. Damon straighten himself and stared Matt in his eyes. Elena bit her lip as she noticed that Matt's arm was around Caroline's, the head cheerleader, neck. She was blowing green bubble gum that was twice the size of her loud mouth.

"Elena." Elena looked at Matt and she looked at him, her heart skipping a beat when she saw his bright blue eyes, losing herself in them, before Damon placed his arm around her waist, pulling her tighter towards him.

"Yes?" Elena asked. She remembered when Damon told her to ignore Matt while they did this or he would back out. She thought it was mean but realized that if she acted towards Matt as she used too that he would tell that she hadn't changed and was still the same as before. Elena wanted him back and was trying her hardest to change so she just let her fast pumping heart calm down as Damon's nails dug into her side.

"I was wondering if you have my jacket with you? I need it for the game Friday."

Elena shrugged her shoulders. She had to act indifferent or it would never work.

"It's at my house in the back of my closet somewhere. When I found it, I'll think about giving it you you, okay?"

Matt scoffed and the boys behind him began to laugh.

"Look, Elena. I really need that jacket..."

Caroline stopped popping her game and looked Elena into her eyes. Caroline's eyes were cold and dead.

"He needs the jacket to give it to me. So, I'm thinking you bring it tomorrow." Caroline flipped her hair and walked away, pulling Matt and his crew with her.

Elena let out a loud breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

"Oh gosh, I can't believe they are going back out." Elena placed her hand over her heart to calm her heavy breathing. Damon dropped his arm from her side and dug his hands into her pockets.

"Don't worry about it, kitten. Just keep acting like you were just now. He'll think about it. Now, let's go find Bonnie. She texted me this morning telling me she wanted to se..."

"Elena!"

Elena turned away from Damon and saw that Bonnie was flying down the hall. Harper right behind her. Elena also saw that Stefan was right beside Bonnie, running down the hall...in a bright green button shirt and tight leather black pants. Stefan reached to them first. His hair was gelled up as usual except it was a different color. It was red like Bonnie's hair.

"What the hell happened?" Stefan slapped his hand, playfully against Elena's shoulder and Elena smiled at him. He was just a girl.

Elena shook her head and was about to say nothing. She didn't want Stefan in Matt's face. Last time that happened, Matt pushed Stefan into mud out in the rain. Elena didn't say anything at all as Bonnie and Harper came up behind Stefan.

"Elena, you better not lie to me, girl. I saw Matt and Caroline getting out of the car together all kissing, slopping. It was totally disgusting. I almost had a bitch fit in the middle of the parking lot."

Elena held back her snicker as Stefan shook his head. He ran his hands over his face, digging through his pockets, pulling out a tiny bottle filled with lotion. He placed some into his hands and ran the lotion down his face, till it felt soft and smelled good as usual.

"Yeah, we saw that too. We had to go pick up Stefan because _someone_ left him this morning." Bonnie sent a glare at Damon. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I told him I was _leaving_ in five minutes. He's the one taking up the bathroom to put some lotion on. I swear if you weren't gay I would question about you."

Stefan rolled his eyes and sucked in his teeth, scanning up Damon's body.

"Oh please, just because you're ashy and icky looking doesn't me it's me. Okay? Now, I'm go in the cafeteria and get some coffee. I had a bad night last night. Damon kept playing his guitar up loud. annoying the hell out of me."

Damon rolled his eyes and licked his lips with his tongue, he began to laugh and shook his head.

Stefan sucked in his teeth once again, before turning around to meet Bonnie. She leaned forward and air kissed him on his cheek, both sides. Stefan pulled back and turned towards Elena, doing the same.

He pulled back and ran his hands through his red hair.

"See, no one mentioned my red hair. Bitches." He smiled before waking away. His backpack hanging down his back as he walked away.

"I told him no one would notice. He changes his hair color all the time." Damon leaned off the lockers and stood up behind Elena as Bonnie and her began to talk. Bonnie shared a glare and Elena shook her head. Harper stood there awkwardly as Damon was, that was until the bell ranged.

"Yes, finally. Now I can leave." Damon said out loud, turning over to leave. He walked down the, heading into English. His first period class, sitting in the middle as always, placing his backpack on Elena's seat, saving it for her.

He took out a piece of paper and took the pen from behind his ear.

He wrote his name and date on the paper, after he was finished. He leaned back in the chair and waited for Elena to appear in the doorway with Harper. They had Bonnie next period.

When she did, a smile came to her face and a smile came to his.

He mouthed to her that she looked beautiful.

Elena blushed and shook her head no. She replied back that he was lying.

Damon sighed. She was wrong, way wrong.

He never lied to her.

She always looked beautiful to him.

Always

* * *

Second chapter. How did this make you feel? Most of it will go by dates and just spoiling it for you, there will be a scene where Damon is playing Guitar. I just don't know when.

::) Now leave a review. You can do it! J/K

DomOx


	3. I love my sex

Here's Chapter Three. I couldn't wait. This story is getting so many reviews.

The titles are songs off my song List.

Last chapter was Beautiful-Akon

This chapter was I love my sex-Benny Benassi

**

* * *

**

~ . ~

"Well, as I was stating earlier, everybody has a way of doing things. Tomorrow, we'll talk about the way characters are combined to make the story seem right. There are reasons why characters are chosen for stories. It could be because the characters are too sexy and have to be together. Our there's a connection that only those two can pick up. We'll get more in depth tomorrow." the bell rung and the teacher waved them goodbye.

Damon got out of his seat and watched as Elena closed her binder shut. She stood up and placed her pens back into her binder before walking over to Damon. He was putting his backpack on his back, glancing over at Stefan. He was combing his eyebrows with his little comb and people were giving him weird glances as he did so. But he was oblivious to it. He didn't care. The only thing he cared about was that mirror that he was holding and his eyebrow.

Damon sighed and walked out of the room with Elena following behind him. She tapped him on his shoulders and Damon turned to the side to look at her as they walked down the hall heading to their next class.

"So, Elena, what were you writing in class? I know it wasn't the work." He smirked at her.

Elena shrugged her shoulders and began to chew on her lip. She wasn't sure what to tell him. She wasn't writing anything but little doodles of her and Matt. But than the pictures became words and she was writing words of her and Damon. She didn't want to talk to him about that, especially since they were getting explicit.

It sounded too embarrassing and even though Damon wasn't the teasing type...most times. He would never let her live it down.

"Nothing much. What were you writing in class?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders as well.

"Songs for the guitar. Open mike night is coming up at The Grill and I want to be ready for it. Practice."

Elena felt disappointed. She would have thought that after he got off of work that they would hang out. Probably not now, since he had to work on that stupid guitar of his.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to hang out. Popcorn and maybe start on the "thing"." She put emphasis on "thing" and stretched it out with her words. She hoped that he caught on. She did not feel like saying out loud their business for everyone to hear.

Damon caught on. He knew what she was talking about.

"So, you want to start now?" He asked her. A hard lump in his throat as he thought about Elena naked before him, asking if she could give him a hand job. He didn't how that would work that. He was bigger than most average guys. He had a 12 inch monster in his pants. He shook his thoughts from thinking about Elena and focused on her. They were close to their second period class. It was Theater. It was Damon's favorite class. Him and Elena were partners all the time.

"Not now, just today, okay? I know it's weird but I want to start on _it_, seeing Caroline with Matt was giving me chills and I hate how he just runs back to her like me and him were nothing."

She pouted and Damon stepped in her way to talk to her, feeling sad that he couldn't help his best friend with her problem. He wished that he could with the Matt thing. Matt was starting to annoy him.

But than again, Matt always annoyed him.

Elena opened the door to the Theater and held it open for Damon as he stepped inside. They looked around the Theater and noticed that no one was there.

They sat down on the folding chairs in the back row and tossed their backpacks in seats beside them, sitting next to each other so they could talk. They always had something to talk about and Damon loved listening to Elena talk. She had the sexiest voice to him.

"Tell me what's on your mind, Gilbert? I mean really."

He had her there. When he said those words, she wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to tell him that she was scared that Matt would never come back to her. She was scared that she was never going to get rid of her sexual nerves. She wanted to hug him and make him tell her that she didn't need to worry because he was going to show her.

But she couldn't say anything because the words wouldn't formed out of her mouth.

But she tried.

"Damon, I don't know. I wish I could have just went through with it but every time after he goes down on me. I just can't do what he asks."

Damon raised his eyebrow. He was curious now.

"What does he try and make you do?" He asked curiously hoping that Matt didn't force himself on her. Damon would surely kick his ass.

"Go down on him but every time that I try. His lower body part tastes so disgusting."

Elena stuck out her tongue and ran her fingers over the broken strings in her long skirt.

"Okay, I can't help you with that but I can help you with this." Damon turned to her and looked her dead in her eyes. He grabbed her hands and licked his dry lips. Elena followed the action and felt chills go through her body and around, it felt all hot. "Elena, I want to fuck you so hard in that tight pussy of yours."

Elena snatched her hands back and slapped Damon hard, across his face.

"I can't believe you will say that to me." She was shocked and wanted to kick Damon in his leg, but all he did was hold his cheek, which was turning red.

"Elena? Fucking ow! I was just trying to help. You got to learn how to speak dirty. Guys like that. Shit, that fucking stings." Damon rubbed his cheek and scowled at Elena.

She instantly felt bad, just the way how he said it and what he said, made her feel all...

She wasn't sure but she wanted to melt in the seat and turn into goo.

"I'm sorry. Matt never talks to me like that. He tried but I just told him not to speak to me that way. Plus what he said. He made it sound so childish. I just told him to stop."

Damon was really curious now.

"What did he say?"

Elena looked up at Damon's face and than looked down at her blue jean skirt. It was riding up her knees.

"Lay down and let me lick your pussy."

It was silent for a moment before Damon starting laughing, his arms around his sides.

~ . ~

Elena looked at Damon as if he had grown a second head or if someone told her that Damon was the gay one not Stefan. She did not find what she told him funny. Matt saying that actually turned her on.

"Why are you laughing?" She shoved him.

He held his balanced and continued to laugh.

"Because that's terrible. If I were a girl. I would not be attracted or turned on for that matter." Damon quieted his laughter, slight giggles were from him.

"What do you mean _detailed_? She questioned him, a slight ache going between the apex in her thighs. Her nerves were tingling, wondering what Damon was going to say.

"See, I'll re-say Matt's sentence. Lay down, spread your legs wide, let me slide in between and lick your wet pussy dry."

Elena gulped. Her core was vibrating now. She realized it was her phone and she went to go check and see. She flipped it open and stared at the message from Bonnie.

_Bonnie: Be careful around lunch. I heard Bitch C wants to fuck with you. I'll have your back. :)_

Elena closed her phone and shook her head. She turned her attention back to Damon and he was pulling out something from his binder. It looked like a poem that he had wrote. Damon loved writing poems.

"What's that poem about?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders and turned to face Elena. He licked his lips and noticed they were dry. "What was that text message about?"

"Caroline wants to fuck with me at lunch. Nothing really. Now wants the poem about."

"A poem that I was thinking about in class. I'll read half of it." He straighten the piece of paper and read the paper with the little light that was in the room. "I love the way your body feels against me, turns up the heat. I wish you were here to see how much I shiver. Can you take the heat? Don't you understand when you hold my hand that my knees shake along with my hands? Can you take the heat? Don't you want to know how good it feels to caress you and tell you that I love you? Can you take the heat? Don't lead me on for I am so long gone. Can't take the countless days without you, I turn back to ice. Can you take the heat? My hands are rough against your soft skin, my lips against your collar. I wish you would holla...out my name because the silence from your lips makes me go insane. Can you take the heat? Don't you wish I could touch you so deep you cry or so hard that you get dry? My legs between yours as I send us both to heaven so answer the question. Can you take the heat?"

Damon smiled at his work and how good it sounded out loud. He folded the sheet of paper and placed it into his pocket. He looked at Elena and noticed that she was stunned. Her mouth was like a fish and she just stared at him.

"What do you think?"

Elena nodded her head. She needed to say something. She felt the tingling between her thighs, go higher and higher. Her cheeks turned red from her blushing. "It was pretty good. What inspired you to write it?"

"Nothing, just wrote it just because. Now let's talk about this."

Elena closed her mouth finally. She ran her hands through her hair.

"So, you want me to talk dirty?"

Damon nodded her head and gave a look of 'duh.'

Fine. She could try it...for Matt..nope for herself.

"I want to suck your...dick." Elena pulled at a whisper.

Damon shook his head and hated that his dick was raising up, well least he had on baggy pants today.

"What's wrong with what I said?"

"You need to be more detailed. Say my next words with me." Elena sighed and said okay. "Alright then, I want to suck your thick cock, baby. I want to play with the head and lick around the edges with my hot wet tongue." He said it at a whisper because he heard someone open the door and than slam it shut. They had arrived early so people would be piling in late, plus it was Theater and Vanessa never gave a shit, though.

Elena gulped before repeating what Damon had said.

"I want to suck your thick cock, baby. I want to play with the head and lick around the edges with my hot wet tongue."

Damon felt a shiver go up and down his body. He slightly closed his eyes and an image of Elena doing what she said, went through his mind. He bit his lip to pull himself back from the image.

He had to stay focused.

Or not...

Without thinking, Damon grabbed Elena's hand and placed it over his bulge. She gasped and tried to pull her hand back, but she couldn't. Her body couldn't move and Damon was holding on to her hand and she was touching something very hard.

"This is what a guy's supposed to feel like when you tell him that."

Damon gripped Elena's hand and she gripped hers as he had his. She gasped even louder when he moved it up and down.

She never felt anything this big.

Oh gosh.

Damon looked into her eyes. Elena's began to feel her other hand shake, her thoughts were feeling racy. A clear image of Damon naked in front of her and his big long dick.

Oh god, she thought dick. She thought it.

Oh yay! A step.

Damon heard the door open once again and he let Elena's had go. She cradled her hand in her lap and looked down the steps. Stefan was coming up the steps, he was yapping on the phone. Elena looked straight in her seat as did Damon. He kicked up his legs and gulped, tapping his fingers on his pants, wondering why the hell did he do that. She probably was going to end the "thing" that was starting and ending between them, well least he got to teach her something.

"Honey, I told you I would see you later. My brother has work later on. Okay, I love you. Bye." Stefan closed his phone and looked up at Damon and Elena. "You guys look like you were fucking or something is that it? Oooo, I like the freaky shit. You guys can go on. I won't tell a soul."

Damon shook his head.

"Go suck a dick, Stefan. Who was that your boyfriend?" Damon was teasing. He wanted the heat off of him because he was really hard, super fucking hard.

"Yes it was. I'ma just jam to Coldplay while you guys talk. I have to prepare for that part when Vanessa comes back from Starbucks. I saw her earlier and that's where she was going." Stefan went back down the steps and found his favorite row. He sat down in the middle and took out his pink ipod. He cut it on and turned the music up loud, it blasted out through his orange headphones as he plugged them into his ears. He took out his notebook and began to write, ignoring Damon and Elena.

Elena was sweaty and she turned towards Damon. He was taking out his itouch and his red head phones.

"Are we going talk about what happened earlier?" Elena wanted to talk. Stefan wouldn't be able to hear.

Damon shook his head.

"Nope, later. I got to_ calm_ down."

Damon plugged in his headphones and turned up his music. Elena scoffed and inhaled, trying to control herself to not make an ass of herself in front of Damon. She picked up her binder and opened it. She flipped to a new page and took out her purple pen. She thought about what she wanted to write, tapping the pen against her chin.

It came to her and she wrote and wrote. Her hand was just writing things that didn't make sense. She continued to write, far out of reality. Not even realizing what she was writing.

When she looked at it finally, she couldn't believe what she wrote. She slammed her binder shut and looked around the room in horror. People were piling in. She turned towards Damon and noticed that he was passed out sleep.

His music still in his ears.

She couldn't believe what she had wrote. She felt herself blush and she clapped her hands to her cheeks so no one would see. She was about to stand up and excuse herself to the bathroom when Vanessa, their theater teacher, walked in. She had on shades and her hair was tied back. She had a pink scarf around her neck, a green jacket and a white tank that was sort of see through and a short mini with spiked boots, a coffee in her hand.

Elena would have to wait till later. She shoved Damon and he woke up with a start, fixing himself in his seat, wiping his mouth. There was slight drool there.

"What?" He asked her.

Elena pointed at Vanessa. She was handing another cup of coffee to Stefan.

"Oh, good. I need to go to the bathroom."

Elena wondered why. She knew that he didn't need to pee. She just had the feeling that it was something else. She glanced down without meaning too and couldn't believe the sight. His baggy pants were up just a little and Elena noticed the bulge looked bigger than before.

She gulped and turned her head. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about it at all.

Too late!

* * *

Amber Tardcake helped me with this chapter, so I send a shout out to here.

-Now Elena knows why Damon wears baggy pants. Oh yeah, lol

-Can you take the heat? Was written by me in the car. Ha

-Oh and if you want to know what Elena wrote about,** Review**!

-Leave a review. What did you think? How was Damon's first lesson?

-DomOx


	4. Hero

Well the beginning as promised for all the reviews will happened. I had fun thinking about this chapter and remember when I said Damon was going to play guitar, You'll get that sooner than you think. Yay! I'm thinking shirtless as a dare. Here's the chapter and if you want me to explain anything let me know. And if you remember from the second chapter.(Spoiler alert: Damon's encounter with that journal is not the last.)

On with the story.

Oh I warn there is a little dirty talk here for the readers who are uncomfortable with it...

And check out my new video on youtube

**watch?v=9sHkHrXa8Lg**

* * *

~ . ~

_"Say it, I want to suck your head and pump you so fast you explode in my mouth."_

_I repeated it, looking over Damon's chest as he laid on my bed. I seen it many times before but I couldn't keep my eyes off his board white chest, his dark nipples that I wanted to suck into my mouth. His six pack abs from running track and swimming freshman year. I licked my lips and jumped into his lap, letting whatever I was feeling take over. I was wearing a skirt so it easily rose up when I sat on his lap. His hands were on my hips and he was moving my lower body to grind it against his. I felt how hard and thick he was through the thin material of his shorts._

_"Tell me how bad you want my dick?" He brought his hand down to my house and I cried out, not sure what to do. This was new to me._

_But I replied anyway._

_"I want it so bad." I dug my nails into his chest, leaving long scratch marks down his chest. He groaned and looked at my huskily._

_"I want to fuck your tight pussy with my thick cock. Does that get you off? Me talking to you like this?"_

_I nodded my head and he slapped my ass again._

_I cried out louder, moving my lower body against him. I wanted more. I wanted him inside of me._

_"Fuck me, Damon. I want you to be my first."_

_"You got it!" He whispered against me as he pressed his face to my chest, rising up my shirt and threw it over my head. He flipped us over and his lips began to attack my neck and collar. I rubbed my legs up his legs, loving how he was attacking me. I thrusted my..._

~. ~

"Earth to Elena!" Elena heard someone snapping and she shook her head from the images that was flowing around in her head. She looked up and saw that Stefan was sitting in front of her. He was snacking on a salad that he had brought from home.

It was lunch time and they sat outside; Bonnie, Harper, Damon, her, and Stefan under a shade of trees that blocked over almost everything.

Only it was her and Stefan. Everyone else went to McDonalds, leaving them by themselves. But Elena didn't mind, she kind of liked Stefan.

"Are you here? You were like making strange noises with your face and shit? You on your rag?" Stefan rose his eyebrow at her and gave her that face she knew well.

He was being a bitchy nosy brat again.

"No. I'm not on my period. I was just thinking." Elena shook her head once again as she thought about the note. She thought about it all while Vanessa passed out new scripts for the upcoming show. She thought about it as her and Damon sat next to each other in Biology listening to the teacher talk about evolution and how things evolved. She couldn't get it off her mind and was not happy because she wrote the damn thing in first person, which made it more difficult. It made it seem that she wrote it that way when she didn't mean too. Just the thing that she had felt when Damon had her hand up against his _private part_ freaked her out somewhat.

It felt really **big**!

Probably bigger than Matt when she brushed up against him a few times in her cheerleader skirt, when she was a cheerleader.

Elena looked up at Stefan and he was snacking on his salad, the dressing was all over his lips. Stefan placed the bowl of salad in his lap and wiped it away with a spare napkin that he had got at home.

Elena began to chew on her lip, not sure whether she should ask the question she was thinking, but ever since Theater she couldn't get the topic of oral off her mind.

"Stefan, do you know how to suck a dick?"

Stefan looked up and placed his napkin in his lap. His legs were laid straight out in front of him and he was chewing on the rest of the lettuce that was in his mouth. He swallowed it down after a few bites and looked at Elena as if she told him that two plus two was two.

"You do know there's this rumor going around that I'm gay right?" Stefan paused and continued to look at Elena, hoping that she would catch on. "Of course I know how to suck a dick, you dumb head." Stefan leaned forward and smacked Elena on her forehead. "You should have a V8."

Elena rubbed her forehead and sighed."Sorry, I was just curious. Just forget that I said anything."

"mmmhmmmm." Stefan fixed his face to looking weird and random. Elena began to chuckle. He got way out there some times. "Me being an bystander with no say in the matter, would say you and my brother have something going on."

Elena's body froze up. She shook her head and hands, telling him no.

"It's not that...I dropped a piece in his lap and felt something..."

Stefan's face was fixed the way he had left it, looking at her. "I know you lying. If you want to ask about the size of my brother's dick than go head and ask. I'll tell you." Stefan winked at her and picked up his salad again, beginning to eat it again.

Elena blushed, her hands instantly went to her cheeks,

"I'm good. I'm fine without knowing about the size of my best..." Elena shut herself up as she heard laughter...a sort a laughter that she knew well.

She turned her head and saw Matt and Caroline holding hands coming out of the school to sit outside. Elena felt her heart speed up. She couldn't believe this. It looked like they were heading towards her. Elena involuntary fluffed out her hair and smoothed out her skirt.

Elena felt her skin prickled as she saw that Caroline's hand was inside of Matt's pocket. Her mouth was near his ear and her tongue was lapping at his ear lobe. Matt was laughing and one of his closet friends was behind him, talking in his other ear.

Elena wished that Damon was next to her. He'd probably help her. And he wasn't because she wanted McDonalds. Damn greasy food carvings.

Caroline and Matt walked up to where Stefan and Matt were sitting. Caroline turned from Matt and looked at Elena. Her lips were curled up and ran her free hand down her sides.

"Elena, can you leave? I have important matters to discuss with Stefan here."

Elena shook her head. She was sitting here first. She wasn't moving anywhere.

Stefan knew that so finished his salad, closing the bowl with the lid that it came with it and placing it in his bag.

"Look, bitch. Elena was sitting here first. If you don't like my homegirl sitting here than we have a damn problem." Stefan snapped at Caroline.

Matt and his friend stopped talking and turned to face Stefan, anger fueling off of them.

"What the fuck Salvatore? Don't talk to my girlfriend that way. I'll beat your gay ass."

Stefan rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. He stuck up his middle finger and directed it at Matt. "Sit on it and turn, bitch."

Matt stepped closer and Caroline turned around to be in his face, running her hands on his cheeks to make him look at her.

"We always talk like this. Chill babe."

Matt nodded his head and kissed Caroline on her nose. She giggled and kissed him back on his lips. Matt's hand wrapped around Caroline's waist and pulled her closer.

They continued to kiss, not caring who was watching.

Elena felt like she was going to be sick.

Stefan was pretending to stick his finger down his throat.

Matt slapped his hand upon Caroline's ass when someone tapped him on his shoulders.

Matt broke the kiss and turned to face...

Damon.

~ . ~

"What the fuck you doing out here, Donovan?" Damon hissed as he held two bags of McDonalds in his hand.

Matt dropped Caroline's hand and looked at Damon. His blue eyes looking into Damon's ocean eyes.

"What they fuck do you think I'm doing, you blue eyed bitch. My girlfriend wants to speak with faggot so I'm letting her speak with faggot. Don't get Stefan's knickers in a twist."

Damon bit his lip and looked at Matt. Bonnie and Harper came up holding the drinks. They walked passed Damon and sat down. Well Harper did, next to Stefan. Bonnie gave Elena the drinks, which she gladly took, as she faced Caroline. Caroline's eyes were on Damon in his tight shirt. Bonnie took the bags from Damon and also gave them to Elena.

Damon crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Matt.

"You make a joke about my brother _again_ and watch what happens." Damon said it nicely but he didn't mean it nicely. He hated that he saw them walking up to Elena, kissing and making out. Didn't Matt have respect for Elena at all?

He must not have since he was going back out with Caroline.

One of the easiest chicks around besides his Vickie.

"Oh, what does the gay's brother have to say? Nothing!" Matt screamed at Damon as he too crossed his arms.

Damon shook his head.

"Look, asshole. Just because the shape of your thumb is the size of your dick doesn't mean you should be picking on someone who's dick can wrap around you three times. No, wait I forget. Last time I heard it looked like a fucking pimple took over. So, if Elena kicked it, will it burst?"

Bonnie held back her smile as she began to chuckle.

Stefan, Harper, and Elena did the same.

Caroline bit her lip and looked at Damon. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Another thing, next time you plan on going with somebody else. Make sure it's not a school slut. You don't know whether her shit coming or going."

Damon looked her up and down and he stepped back as Bonnie stepped in front of him. She pointed her finger at Caroline and scowled at her.

"You want to fuck with Elena, you got to talk to me first. I don't play that shit. I'll wax your ass all up and through this damn school and not give a shit what happens, cool?"

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes.

She stepped back and said nothing, except; "Let's go."

Matt sized Damon up one last time before walking away.

Caroline doing the same.

Bonnie waved goodbye and walked to sit beside Harper. He was digging through his phone, searching for numbers to text or that had text him. Stefan was poking at Bonnie's fries as Elena handed her burger to her.

Damon crawled over towards Elena. She was drinking out of Damon's sprite. She knew it was his because everyone else got fruity drinks.

Except Bonnie. She got Tea.

"I swear this shit is getting fucking crazy. Matt dumps Elena to go out with loosey goosey over there and everybody acting all hard and shit. I love school drama." Stefan bounced while he sat as he ate the fatty food. It slid down his throat and Stefan stuck out his tongue. It was too salty.

"Elena, pass me your drink. I have salt killing my insides here. Please. I'll get fat and have pimples the size of Caroline's bitchyness all over my face. Save me! Save me!" Stefan reached out and Elena handed him her drink. She didn't want it anyway. She had HI-C and hated it. She had a taste for some sprite.

Well Damon's sprite.

"You can have it. I'll just drink Damon's...hey where's my nuggets?" She looked through the bag that was beside her and saw nothing left inside bu napkins and packets of things she did not want.

"Oh yeah." Damon brought a box of ten piece chicken nuggets in his lap and opened it. Elena smiled and reached for one, looking over the shape of it before sticking it into her mouth. She moaned at how good and fresh it tasted.

"Girl, the way you moaning, means somebody hitting that good huh?"

Elena looked at Stefan and shook her head no. Of course not. Only guy that she wanted hitting in reference to what Stefan was talking about was...Damon.

Elena's eyes opened in shock and she shook her head.

It was meant to be Matt.

It was supposed to be Matt.

~ . ~

Elena was home at last. She had a hard day of school and didn't want nothing else to do but sleep but it was only five. She had went to The Grill to discuss a class assignment with Bonnie. Harper was at the hospital. He found out his little brother got hit by a car so he went there, leaving Bonnie and Elena girl time to hang.

Stefan went home as he told them earlier before the bell ranged for lunch to end. His boyfriend was coming over and he wanted some alone time to have hot monkey animal sex in his room. Everybody looked at him as if he said he liked eating shit, feeling disgusted and wanting to gag.

But Stefan didn't mind. He didn't care.

Which made Elena envy him a little. He never really cared about anything but himself.

She wished she could be more like that.

Hmmm...

"Elena, honey?"

Elena sat up in her bed and watched as her mother walked into the room. She had long flowing black hair with nice hazel eyes. Her skin was pale but a good childlike pale. She had on her business suit and was taking it off. Her shoes were in her hand.

"Yes mom?"

Her mother ran her hands through her hair and looked at Elena, sighing.

"Me and Alaric are going out to eat tonight. I got a raise today for selling five houses in the same week. They must love my charm." She smirked and rubbed her cheeks, patting them to give them natural blush."I want you to behave yourself. Don't bring Matt over here."

Elena shook her head and ran her hands through her messy hair.

"Mom, me and Matt aren't together anymore. He said I was too..." She couldn't tell her mother the truth. She didn't want her mother to give her that long lecture about having amazing sex only to get a baby out of it. She had her older brother at the age of fifteen and Elena two years later. Teenage mother which made her look so young."...boring."

Her mother nodded her head and smiled, it was huge and big.

"Good. I never liked him. Now, Damon, he's such a strong man. I'd tear that up if I was your age. You should go after that, Elena."

Elena shook her head and her mother laughed.

Her mother tsked at her before leaving the room. Elena threw herself back on the bed.

She only thought of Damon as a friend, nothing more...and than she remembered what she wrote earlier about them.

She was sure that they were friends...maybe...

Yeah, they were...Elena could have lusty feelings for her best friend and be in love with Matt.

And even she didn't believe that anymore that she was in love with Matt.

Tears slid down her face and she began to cry, crying softly because she did not want her mother crashing into her room, wondering who to kill now.

So, she shed a couple of them and wiped them away. She wanted to see Damon so knew that in two more hours, he'd be off of work.

She reached for her phone and opened new message, typing quickly.

_Elena: D, where are you? I want to talk to you._

She sent the message and sat up. She didn't want to use her best friend like that but he was helping her with her problem. Maybe she could ask him how to act hard to get. Matt would be on her soon enough.

Her phone vibrated in her hands.

_Damon: Almost over to your house. S wants more time in the house by himself. He better be glad that Zach isn't there or he would have his gay ass._

Elena sent back a smiley face. Stefan was a riot.

She sent him that message and another.

_Elena: Good. I want to continue on with the lessons._

She sent it to him.

She had to remember why she was doing this.

She was doing it for Matt...all for...Damon...

Damn it! Stupid note!, thought Elena. She slapped herself against the head.

* * *

I know it was a lot of talking in this chapter. I wanted to get some stuff side and since you guys like Stefan. He will be in her more as planned. If Bonnie went to 'gangsta' on Caroline. Me sorry. I thought it be funny. She's not a witch so I had nothing else to do with the scene but that.

I will most likely post To love a monster tomorrow, I figured out what I'ma write. Ha.

DomOx


	5. My First Kiss

I'll most likely update on this everyday. I'll try. I love writing this story(And my others too)

Question: If I wrote a story about Katherine, would you read it?

A/N: Enjoy! Last chapter at the beginning was how Elena wrote the note.

Oh and for Bookworm-with-bite,Here's to making things clear. And they can't do it now, but there is Damon/Elena warning, (Fantasy and reality)

* * *

~ . ~

**I**t was six thirty when her mother and Alaric left. They were going to a restaurant and were planning on being out all night, wanting to get down and celebrate for the evening. Elena heard them pull out of the driveway and she waved them goodbye through the window, a fake happy smile on her face. As soon as she saw them make a turn at the light down the street. She raced upstairs to get to her phone. She texted Damon telling him that her parents had left. She sent the message and raced down the stairs to unlock the door, so he could come inside. She hadn't taken a shower yet and wanted to get to it. She wasn't sure why but she wanted to be fresh for Damon.

Elena sighed and walked back into her room, heading towards her dresser. She pulled out short shorts and a black tank and white underwear. She closed her dresser shut and headed into her bathroom. She opened the door and closed it shut behind her as she turned on the switch. The light flickered for a bit before it settled on staying on. She placed her clothes on the counter and took her shirt off of her head. She placed it on the lid of the closed toilet and shimmed out of her shorts as she did so, placing that on the lid as well as she curled her arms behind her back to unclasp her bra. She slid her panties down her legs, moments later. She placed them on the lid and stepped closer towards the tub, turning the knob.

The water flowed from the faucet and Elena stepped into the tub, pulling the curtain back so she could step inside. She stepped inside and shivered as the coldness of the water shot up her leg. She turned the other knob to make the water warm as she closed the curtain back, reaching out for the middle knob so she can turn on the faucet to start the shower.

The water fell on her and she adjusted the shower head so the water could cascade down her body, she closed her eyes and weirdly thought about Matt as the water ran down her body, running passed her sensitive nub.

She shivered as it made contact and let her mind wander as she let the warm water run down her body like rain.

_She thought of hands grabbing her and something hard pressing against her back. She thought of those hands running up and down her legs as she shook in the person's hold. She turned around and immediately opened her eyes. She saw bright ocean eyes as he brought his lips to hers. He held her close and tight to his hard body as he ran his hands down her backside, feeling her up and cupping her soft watery cheeks in his hands, kneading them and loving how soft they were under the water. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth and she opened her eyes in shock at the invasion but she climbed down from the intrusion when her tongue snaked into his mouth. He smiled against her lips and rubbed himself against her. Elena jumped at the contact but stayed locked in his arms. Her arms ran down his body as his did hers. She smiled against his lips and he pulled back to ran his kisses down her neck to her collar and reached her breast. He grabbed it in on hand and his other moved up to her mid back. He looked up at her and smiled before placing a kiss on her hard erect nipple._

_"I..."_

"Hey, Elena? Can I charge my itouch on your laptop? It died as soon as I walked into the room."

Elena shook her mind from her thoughts and gulped. She hollered back a yeah and slapped her hand to her head. She couldn't believe that she was dreaming of Damon. It was meant to be Matt not Damon. Elena shook her head and grabbed her loofah, rushing her shower. She did not want to be inside of the shower anymore.

She wet her loofah and grabbed her citrus bodywash, flipping the cap open and turned it upside down. She squeezed it all over her loofah and ran it all over her body, hoping to wash the dirty thoughts away.

The only problem was that they wash away. They stayed in her brain and she completely hated herself at the moment.

She couldn't believe this.

Damn dirty thoughts, she muttered to herself as she turned under the showerhead and let the water ran down her face.

~ . ~

Damon walked around her room and snacked on his burrito as he did so. He had brought another with it and that was on the bed. He would have it in his stomach by now but he thought about Elena as she was starting to eat most of the things that he ate so he saved it for her. Her computer beeped to let him know that it was on and he walked back to her laptop that was on her vanity. He clicked around, plugging his itouch into it so it could charge. He was listening to Kid Cudi when it suddenly died on him. He was singing along to it too but whatever. It was going to charge and he would listen to it soon when it was finished. Until then he was going to finish his burrito and walk around her room.

He turned his back towards the laptop and walked back over to her dresser, he noticed that it was slightly ajar and he opened it, placing the burrito in his mouth as he dug through it, wondering if her new journal was inside of her.

Ever since he went to work and he overheard Matt talking about how tight Caroline's pussy felt when they fucked. Damon couldn't get that book off his mind. It just came up in his thoughts randomly and he wondered why, which would only mean there was a reason for him to see it.

He continued to dig through the draw when he heard something click. He closed it shut and stepped back to sit on the bed. He fixed himself in the bed and took the burrito in his mouth and held it in his right hand. He took another bite as he saw that the light from the bathroom cut off and the door opened.

Elena came out of the bathroom and Damon nearly felt his jaw drop.

She had on a tank and short shorts.

His cock instantly woke up from it's slumber and spun attention. It grew in his pants and he grabbed one of Elena's pillows to place over his erection. He bit the inside of his cheek and took a huge bite out of the burrito, placing it all into his mouth before swallowing it down hard.

"What are you eating?" Elena rose her hand high and took a sniff in the air. Her hair was still wet. She dried it with her towel but it was just air drying now as she walked over to her bed and climbed on top of the covers. She grabbed the bag that Damon had left on the bed and dug through it. She saw the greasy burrito and shook her head. "I'm eat this in a bit. Can we continue on with the lessons?"

Damon nodded his head and gulped. He shook his head mentally, he could do this. He could just blame his erection on her wearing the shorts. It was her fault anyway.

He reached forward and took off his shoes and socks, throwing them on the floor. He left his backpack at home in the living room. He had his itouch up high, he did not want to hear his brother screaming his head off like most nights.

He turned to face Elena and looked at her. She was combing her hair with a brush she had found on her dresser that was next to the dresser. She looked at him as she combed her hair, smiling. Damon felt his heart skip a beat as she did so.

She, finally, finished and placed the bag and her brush on her dresser. She looked at Damon, her best friend.

"What do you want to know? You can ask questions. I will answer them, truthfully or as best as I can."

"What makes a guy hard?" Elena wasn't sure what to ask or do but she wanted to learn something.

Damon fixed himself and laid down on the bed, propping his arm under his head to hold it up. Elena did the same and looked at Damon.

"Anything can get a guy hard. We have morning wood, all the blood rises to our dick while we are asleep or wet dreams usually do that. A chick bending over and shaking her ass. A girl wearing what you are wearing or anything sexual going on...like earlier." He mumbled the last part and licked his bottom lip. Elena's eyes followed the action out of the corner of her eye and she shook her head away from the mirror.

"Oh, so what I'm wearing right now turns you on?"

Damon never lied to her and wasn't going to start.

"Yes." He said it straight forward and hated how he wished he could take his words back.

Elena tapped her chin with her finger and looked at him.

"Hmmm...what is a natural reaction that you want to do?"

Damon bit his lip. He wanted to fuck her into the ground but he couldn't. She was a virgin and he didn't want to hurt her unless she liked that...gosh he was retarded.

"To kiss you." He was going to go at her pace. He wasn't going to rush her no matter how much his body wanted to get those legs and wrap it around his body, kiss her nipples till they turned erect...his dick jerked at his thoughts. Damon looked at Elena and hated that his erection was growing in his pants.

"Than kiss me. I want to go with the moment. I'll stop you when we get to close."

Damon nodded his head and scooted closer towards her, grabbing her by putting his arm around her waist and pulling her to him. Elena went with it and pushed back all early thoughts. Her eyes glancing down towards his pants, wondering was he really hard down there or was he actually lying to her...

But Damon never lied to her. He always told her the truth no matter what.

Elena moved herself closer and raised her thigh and placed it near his erection, just to see.

She felt it and she leaned in closer. Her body reacting to what she felt by shivering under Damon getting closer and closer to him.

Damon came half on top of her and his erection poked her in her stomach as he hovered over her.

"Stop me when it gets to much."

Elena opened her mouth to tell him that she just said that but Damon's lips landed on hers and she kissed her best friend for the first time.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him to rest on her body. He did and kissed her hard and quick. He was between her legs, they were wrapped around his back as they kissed. It started off slow but Damon kept moving his head around, gaining more angles, his bottom lip pulling on her top ever so often. His hands were by her hand and her fingers were pulling on a couple of strands of his hair.

He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and Elena licked at it with hers, gaining his taste in her mouth. She moaned as Damon moved his lower body against her wet core. She shivered and threw it back at him. Damon growled in her mouth and flipped them over. Elena came on top of him and he ran his hands up and down her back as they continued to kiss, it quickly involving into making out.

Damon was thrusting his tongue into her mouth like a snake and Elena was wrapping hers around his darting tongue.

She involuntarily moved her lower body up and down against his rock hard erection that was pressed up against her. She moaned in his mouth and deepen the kiss, her hands in his hair and angling him at a point where she was the one in control. Damon welcomed it and threw it back at her, kissing her like a man starved.

Elena threw it right back at him.

It was like they were playing tennis.

They were pushing it back and forth, going up and down against each other, moaning and groaning.

Then came the biting; Elena bit first and Damon opened his eyes and looked at her for a second, pausing the kiss to wonder if this was the Elena that kissed Matt. He shook his mind. He didn't want to think about that. He flipped them over and moved against her, causing her to let out a sigh of pleasure. He placed his hands back onto her mouth and kept moving against her.

Elena bit his lip again and Damon growled.

She began to giggle breaking the kiss.

Damon pulled back and looked down at Elena.

Her hair all messed up reminded him of an angel, a naughty angel.

"I have something to ask you." She was out of breath. He was too.

But that's what you get when you made out with someone and felt so much lust and passion.

"What is it? I really want to get back into kissing you now."

Elena bit her lip and cocked her head at him. She waited a split second before moving her lower body against him. Damon bit his lip and grunted. He bent down his head and began to attack her neck.

He couldn't control himself.

Elena began to laugh, slapping at him to stop.

He did and scowled at her in the process.

"I want to see your dick.

**TBC**

* * *

I've update on this three times so it's for Paging Dr. Salvatore time.

If you're made ha.

I'll update on Black Lemons, if I can, later on tonight and if not. Tomorrow when I get home. Most def.

Review time!

DomOx

(I wrote a new story it's called Bitch(Katherine Section)who do you think I should pair her up with)


	6. Touch it

Continence of from last chapter.

Elena/Damon warning.

(I was on Spuffy Realm and I was wondering. Wouldn't it be cool if someone made a site just for Delena fiction. I think that would be the sh!t!)

* * *

~ . ~

_He couldn't control himself._

_Elena began to laugh, slapping at him to stop._

_He did and scowled at her in the process._

_"I want to see your dick."_

~ . ~

"You want to see my what?"

Damon pulled back and looked at Elena. She was pushing her lips together and looking at him. She was breathing heavily and didn't want to stop. She couldn't stop. Her body wanted to do things that Elena couldn't even possibly think about.

"I want to see your dick." She said more sure this time. He backed off of her and sat back on his thighs, looking at her. She sat up and propped herself up on her elbows. She hoped that he wasn't planning on backing out. That would suck and she was just getting started.

Damon shook his head, a little to fast.

"Ummm...no. I told you as a rule that if I felt too uncomfortable. I would stop, no questions asked."

Elena looked at him.

"But why? I don't feel uncomfortable about it. Yeah, you're my friend but I want to see it. Unless you want me to go ask Matt to do it."

Damon scowled at her. He couldn't believe that she would say that and the sad part was that his erection was literally about to rip out of his pants.

The things he did for love.

"Fine, but I'm warning you... I'm bigger than average guys."

Elena sighed in her head. He was probably joking to scare her. He was probably the same size as Matt or slightly bigger than that.

Damon began to unbuckle his belt. He worked at it quickly, wanting to get it over with. His hand zipped down his zipper and she heard the sound it made when it reached the end of the zig-zagged line. He sat up on his knees and pushed his pants down his thighs. Elena looked at him amazed as his blue boxers went with it. He was almost there...

Than he stopped. He grabbed the ends of his hair and ran his fingers through it.

"Do I have too?" He sounded like a little kid.

"Yes." Elena looked at him. She knew that he felt very uncomfortable but she wanted to see what she was working with. She wanted to know what Damon's looked like. It wasn't like she was going to tell anybody about it. Everything that was going to happen between them was going to stay between them. Plus she wanted to know what to do when handling a dick if she couldn't or wouldn't "play" with it. And she knew that Damon would help her.

They were best friends after al...

Elena froze as Damon pushed his boxers down his pants. She couldn't believe what she was staring it, it seemed unbelievable. It was big!

Really big and long, mostly hard. Thick too. She crawled over to him and reached out with one hand to touch it.

Damon jumped at the contact but his body relaxed instantly when she ran her fingers over the bulging veins that she saw. She reached out with her other hand and brushed past his balls. They hung low and he jumped again, but his body relaxed again. Her hot curious hands running all over his member.

Damon was right. He was bigger than most guys.

Matt didn't even come close to this and the thought began to scare Elena.

How was he going to stick that in her...anybody?

Elena mentally shook her head and wondered. How?

It was way to big to just fit all the way inside and she knew damn well that he could only stick half of it inside and he wouldn't be able to get off that way.

She knew that much because she read dirty romance books from time to time.

"How big are you?"

Damon sat down and Elena paused so she wouldn't hurt him, before going at her 'exploring' again. Her thumb ran over his tip and her index finger move up and down the bottom part of his shaft.

Damon shivered and thrown his head back as Elena used her other hand to grab his shaft. Her hand barely wrapped around him.

"12 inches." He rolled his tongue between his teeth and bit on his bottom lip as Elena moved her hand along his shaft. Damon almost lost himself in the feeling that he hadn't felt in a while since him and Rose did it. "I thought you wanted to see it."

Elena cocked her head to study the rest of what she was looking it, mesmerized.

"I did but I also wanted to touch it. Doesn't that go along with looking at it?"

Damon picked his head up and looked at her.

"No. You ask geez."

Elena chuckled lightly and bent forward her breath breathing onto his cock and it jerked in response.

"Shut up, I'm playing explorer and you're ruining the mood."

"Fine." Damon whispered against his lips as Elena moved her hand up and down his shaft, letting the smooth, hard texture take over her as she ran her thumb over his head. Slight pre-cum came out and Elena collected it with her thumb and pinched the head, gently. She knew what to do. Matt taught her how to give a handjob.

All he _ever_ taught her.

Damon laid out as Elena continued exploring him, finding it weird how she couldn't wrap her whole hand around him.

His extra big shaft; was long, thick, and hard.

It was so thick that her hand couldn't wrap around the damn thing and she began to blush.

Now she saw why Rose was always smiling after they came down from his room. She had this to come home too and with the thought of Rose. Elena growled. She did not want to think of her. Plus one day as she went inside Stefan's room to pluck his eyebrows for the first time, she heard them loud and clear. He moaned out Rose's name and Elena could never get over that.

It had turned into a nightmare weeks later.

But Elena shook her head from the past. Rose was gone and she couldn't be jealous of thinking of her like that with Damon. Damon was over her and wanted nothing to do with her. It didn't matter anyway. Damon was with her and she was going to make him shout out her name instead.

He was going to shout out, '_Elena_'. She was sure of it.

She stopped playing with his tip and placed her other hand on his base, right above the other. She leaned even closer to were she was staring his tip right in the face. She laved up spit in her mouth and let it spill from her lips onto his head to drip down it. It dripped down the base of him and Elena collected it with her hands and moved her hand up and down to get it going.

Damon arched his back and his hands grabbed onto her sheets. His fingers clawing at her sheets, holding on to them tight. His knuckles turning white.

"Damon, are you okay?"

Elena asked a little worried. She saw his reaction to moving her hand up and down and she never saw Matt act like that when she did this too him.

"Yes..." Elena had moved her hands in opposite directions. "Twist you're hands in opposite directions. So close into c-cumming." Damon stuttered and Elena nodded her head.

She twisted her hands as she did so, loving how Damon moaned out loud, turning his head, his veins appearing out of his neck. His entire body was tense and his face was only showed one expression. One of pure bliss.

She laved up more spit in her mouth and dropped it onto him, letting it slid down all over him as she collected it with her twisting hands and did it more harder and faster. If he was close than she was going to make this the best hand job that he ever had. She was going to be the best compared to Rose.

Elena bit her lip like a vixen and felt herself growing wet in her underwear as Damon whispered out her name.

She twisted her hands faster, loving how her name felt on his lips.

It sent shivers all down his face.

"Elena...so close...you gotta stop...m-move." Damon sat up and tried to move Elena out of the way by pushing her but she wouldn't budge. He let out a groan of pleasure and not so pleasure and tried again. She slapped his hands away and went faster and faster. She glanced at his sack and noticed that there were very tight creases there. He was close. Matt told her about that too.

She went faster and faster, twisting and adding spit. For a split second, she looked into his eyes and saw that he was staring at her with hunger but for some reason it wasn't enough. Elena wanted way more than just a look and her name from his lips.

So she did the unthinkable.

She bent down and opened her lips, hovering it over his tip. She placed his head into her mouth and lapped her tongue around it, laving it up and than she puckered her lips together and sucked as if she was sucking a paper ball through a straw. Damon's breath got caught in his throat and as Elena ran her tongue around his head as she sucked him so hard.

"Elena, don't..."

Elena shook her head and ignored him. She was not going to listen to Damon, plus it tasted like him.

He and his lips tasted exactly the same and Elena loved how he tasted inside of her mouth.

She stroked her hands up and down and alternating between twisting her hands.

"Gosh...fuck...Elena!"

It all happened so fast that Elena wasn't even sure what to do.

He came and climaxed. It shot through his body and he froze as it shot down her throat. Elena stopped sucking as she let it go down her mouth.

Matt never told her about this part because they never got this far.

His milky liquid went down her throat and hit her tastebuds, going down her throat and Elena swallowed it all as best as she could, just she got a very big gulp of it. It felt like she chugged down a damn mug.

It was twenty seconds later when it was all done.

Elena pulled back and licked up her mouth, swallowing up the rest of what was left in her mouth. It was tasty and a little bit fruity.

Damon looked at Elena and fixed his clothes, staring at her with awe and shock.

He couldn't believe that she did that.

Elena wiped around her mouth with her tongue and looked at Damon.

She couldn't believe that she did that.

It was silence between them as Damon fixed his pants. He laid out on the bed. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His foot was twitching from Elena sucking him down. She was a pro at it, but he wouldn't tell her that.

"So, can I have that burrito now?" She asked him.

Damon handed it to her and she opened it, taking a bit out of it, chewing on it softly as Damon walked over to her laptop and played music from his itouch. Elena bobbed her head to the music as it played.

Only thing on her mind was why she suddenly felt so _right_ with Damon after it happened.

~ . ~

_Dear Diary,_

_Damon's finally gone. He left around nine. We made popcorn and watched She's all that. It's his favorite movie for some reason. He just likes the part when he catches her at the airport. He's one of the types that loves romantic things like me, but he would never admit it. Yeah, it would be nice if Matt ever took me out to dinner where his friends were no where in sight to interrupt. Or he actually caught off his phone, so he could actually hear me when I talk to him. Or that when he says, "I love you" that he actually looked in my eyes when he said it and not away or that he wasn't afraid to show me off in front of his friends. I hated how he treated me like trash. I now feel kinda glad that we aren't together now that I think about it. I mean he only cared about himself. _

_It just sucks that I realize this now. And the sucky part was that Damon was all of those. When he was with Rose, he didn't care who saw. He would kiss her. He took her out to fancy restaurants and always caught his phone off when he was with her. Rose the complete opposite. She was just like Matt._

_I would love to have a boyfriend like Damon. He's just perfect and if it seems like I'm rambling well I'm sorry. I'm just so urghh today. Matt came to at my usual spot with Damon with Caroline. Stefan stood up for himself but I couldn't. Damon did it for me and I think of him as my Hero. He's everything to me and even Matt said that if I ever cheated on him it would be with Damon. Which I think is wrong. He probably was already cheating on me with Caroline while I was with him. I guess I already figured out why his stuff always tasted disgusting sick bitch. I feel like ripping my old journals and burning them. All filled with Matt. I should burn them. He never loved me and he was my first boyfriend with his All American good looks and his blue eyes. I wished I was with...Damon._

_...I can't believe I said that. Yeah, I've thought about being with Damon but we are just very close friends who kiss and feel each other up. Yeah, that's it. He's amazing and I love him, more than anything. I love him more than I love Jeremy, but he's away at College and not coming back till Thanksgiving time. I wish he was here. He would tell me what do and everything would be set straight. I don't have him and I have to figure out everything on my own._

_I hate that!_

_Seriously pissed off, Elena._

~ . ~

Elena closed her journal and got up off her bed. She opened her drawer and placed her journal into it, covering her underwear and shirts over it.

She closed her drawer and went back to her bed, pulling the covers so she could get under them. She did and pulled the covers back, sighing and relaxing in her bed as she closed her eyes, letting sleep consume her.

A dream flashed through her mind as she went to sleep.

It was the shower scene but it was fast forward.

Damon was standing straight up and he was holding himself up to not buckle and fall as Elena pumped him and sucked him up. She was giggling.

"Why do you tease me so?" He asked her as his breath was coming out heavy and uncontrollable.

Elena twisted her hands around his thick cock, loving how it felt in her hands.

"Because I love you."

~ . ~

Elena woke up with a start and sweat ran down her face. Her phone was vibrating all crazy on her dresser and she reached over to grab it.

She looked at her phone and saw that it was two messages.

One from Damon and the other from...Matt.

She checked Damon's first.

_Damon: I just had a nightmare. Are you up?_

Elena texted him back that she too had a nightmare.

She checked Matt's message. She gulped and opened the message.

She couldn't believe what it read.

_Matt: Hey babe. What you up too? I miss you._

Elena quickly deleted the message. She typed in Damon's number and called him, placing the phone to her ear. He answered on the third ring.

"I had a nightmare." He whined into the phone.

"What about?" Images of her dream, flashing through her mind.

"A killer chicken."

~ . ~

* * *

The Katherine story bombed. Someone said it was terrible. It'll be deleted later. I think. Who knows?

I lied. Ha. I can update till I come up with something for Paging Dr. Salvatore. I'm drawing a blank...

Overall, what do you feel about this chapter. I hoped I did good on her Diary part. It randomly popped up.

0.0


	7. Thinking of you

~Thanks for all the reviews. I love all you guys so much ~

(I was on Spuffy Realm and I was wondering. Wouldn't it be cool if someone made a site just for Delena fiction. I think that would be the sh!t!)

* * *

"A killer chicken? You dreamed about a killer chicken?"

It was early breakfast and everybody was chilling before the day started. Bonnie, Harper, Stefan, Elena, and Damon were sitting outside, eating their meals, laughing about Damon's dream. He was pouting.

"Yes, Stefan. It was the same chicken from grandma's farm." He nodded and absentmindedly reached for his milk. It was in Elena's hand so he ended up grabbing her donuts instead. He picked up one and bit it into his mouth. It was glazed.

Yum!

"See, I miss Grandma Elizabeth. She was so sweet." Stefan grabbed his V8 and took a quick swig, laving it around in his throat. Harper looked at Stefan before reaching over to grab an uneaten tomato. He grabbed at it and placed it into his mouth, snacking on it hungrily.

Stefan pulled the drink from his lips and grabbed his bowl. He handed towards Harper as he faced Elena. She was wearing a red top that came around her shoulders and a skirt that came up above her knees. She had her legs around her sides and she was dancing as the music in her ears, blared out through her ears. She seemed happy, way to happy. Stefan was interested.

"Elizabeth was not sweet. If you were bad, she locked in you inside the chicken pen. After throwing bird seed on you, that's not a very good experience." Damon spat at Stefan. He looked at Elena and grabbed the milk from her. It was just in her hands as she danced along to the music in her ears.

Elena gave it to him and realized that Bonnie was texting. She dug through her skirt pocket and pulled out her phone. Bonnie was probably sent the text to her. Moments later her phone vibrated in her lap and she looked. It was from Bonnie.

Bonnie: Y are you so happy? Damon seems out there for some reason. What's up?

Elena looked at the message and wished that she could tell, but she couldn't. It was one of the rules and she couldn't say anything about that, but she could tell her about her dream. It wasn't that bad...besides the going down on him part.

Elena: I had a dream last night about Damon. We were doing things and I told him that I loved him.

She sent the message and took one headphone out of ear as Damon was waggling his finger at Stefan, who was cracking up. His arms were around his sides.

"Your so insensitive. You never got locked in there."

Stefan wiped his eyes. Tears were rolling down his eyes. "So, I was the good kid. You were the one that kept flirting with the neighbor." Stefan shook his head. "Stupid ass, but now she's dead." Stefan sighed and stood up, adjusting his messenger bag around his hips. "I'm glad she's dead. She stopped calling me my grandma when I came out the closet." Stefan stalked away and didn't look back.

"What's his problem?" Harper asked as he grabbed the bowl and pulled it into his lap. He began to eat the tomatoes. He moaned in delight. They tasted so delicious.

"Elizabeth used to throw the bible at us. We hated it but Stefan hated it the most. When he told us, she told him that he was going to hell. He turned to her and said the same. A month later she died from a heart attack. We don't speak about it much." Damon replied. It all grew quiet around them, that was until Bonnie opened her mouth and asked about Mr. Saltzman homework.

Elena's phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked down to check.

_Bonnie: Wow, that's intense. Do you love him?_

Elena shook her head but then thought about it. Bonnie's grandmother always believed that dreams were what the mind really wanted. But why would her mind say something that Elena already knew, she was in love with Damon like a close friend… maybe.

Elena picked up her phone and pushed reply about ready to answer Bonnie when her phone vibrated again. She wondered who it was. She'd see later after she sent the message to Bonnie. Elena texted her back, telling her that she loved Damon like a close friend, that yeah the dream could have been something that she wanted, but her mind could have been reaching out because she wanted Matt.

Elena sent the message and knew that was a lie. She wanted nothing to do with Matt anymore after that dream. He had texted her again when she woke up telling her that he had dumped Caroline and wanted to go back out with her if she would try and think about them dating again. He told her that he was desperate and Caroline was his quick fix, but Elena wasn't having that. She deleted the message and deleted his number, he a forgotten number among the other forgotten numbers.

She checked the message to see who it was, surprised that it was Damon.

_Damon: Can I you come over to my house later? S won't be there and I wanted to show you something, to help with the lessons. If you're down._

Elena looked at the message and than looked at Damon. His phone was out but turned upside down. He was talking to Bonnie and telling her that he was going to be off today so he was just going to chill at home.

Elena's eyes went right back to the message and quickly texted him back. Her body shivering with need for him, after they got off the phone last night she had another dream about her and Damon except that he was going down on her. It was erotic and Elena woke up sweating again and having to take a cold shower when she woke up, not a very good thing.

Overall she thought that she would be icky about her giving her best friend a hand job and a blow job. But she wasn't. She actually wanted to try it again, if he let her.

_Elena: Yes, I would love too._

She sent the message without a second thought and suddenly felt very happy for no apparent reason. Elena never wondered why.

~ . ~

"We have a test. Take out your notebook and write a one paged essay one World War II, anything about that war that comes to mind. After you are finished, flip it over and listen to music or text on your phone. If you are cheating. I will know. You can only use your phones after the test. I don't trust you teenagers these days."

The class groaned but took out what was asked and saving their technology for later after the test.

Damon and Elena were sitting next to each and they already had began writing their essay.

Alaric had came home and told her what was going to happen in class. Elena had texted Damon in the morning and told him, also she told Bonnie, Harper, and Stefan. They hugged her oh so tight, only Damon's hand were at her mid back. The rest was just around her back, a quick hug as if she had something that they didn't want.

Elena sat there and wrote her essay, separating her mind from her work so she wouldn't get the things confused or mixed up. She couldn't stop thinking about Damon. He was quiet at lunch and he even didn't yell at his brother for singing Kesha again. He just let Stefan sing and everybodies ears bleed from the cat dying. He seemed off in his own little world. He hadn't said anything since breakfast and it was bothering her. He would have usually said something by now. Did she scare him because she said sure?

Elena shook her head and continued to write her essay. She was at the middle circle and she let her mind wander about what happened during World War II. Germans, Jews, people building, Hitler.

Her mind wandered and she wrote.

It was long till she finished. She placed her pen down and flipped her paper over, taking out her ipod and her phone. She checked her messages. Her phone had vibrated through three classes and she couldn't check it because she was worried about Damon. He only smiled at her a couple of times that was only during breakfast.

She looked at her phone and took her ipod off her essay as Alaric came around and picked up her paper and Damon's, he had finished too and was listening to his itouch. His phone in his hands, his fingers going over the buttons.

Elena looked at her messages.

_?: Look I'm being really fucking nice. Just at least hi._

Elena looked at the number and couldn't believe that Matt wasn't taking the hint. She did not want to talk to him. Couldn't he understand? She deleted his message once again and checked the others. Her black berry lit up and she sped through her other messages.

_Bonnie: Do you feel like shopping after school?_

Elena replied to her no. She had piles of homework to do. She didn't want to tell Bonnie that she was going over Damon's house. The things that she would say.

_Stefan: Girl, do you have a see through shirt or something that I can borrow?_

Elena told him no and that he should ask Bonnie.

She looked at her last message and saw that it was Damon, a blush coming to her lips.

_Damon: I can't get my mind off of last night._

_Elena: Why_

She sent him the message and plugged her ears to listen to her ipod. She bobbed her head towards the beat as the song came on, in her mind she was singing the song. It was Hot by Avril Lavgine.

Her phone vibrated in her hand. She looked.

_Damon: You were just so good. I guess I've never met a chick who can actually handle how big I am. ;)_

Elena bit back her laugh and shook her head. He was too silly sometimes.

_Elena: Yeah, right. You're way to silly. What about Rose?_

She sent the message and felt a gush of anger wash over her. She didn't want to think about Rose. Damon was hers now…wait….huh? Elena cleared her mind and thought about her confession. Damon was not hers and could never be hers. She may have, might, accepted that she loved Damon more than normal, dreams never lied. But he was not hers.

Her phone vibrated again.

_Damon: R couldn't handle me and only let me stick it inside her. Our first time she wouldn't even touch it. I rarely got anything from her...But you're here now..._

Elena's eyes opened wide and she stared at the screen before her. What was that supposed to mean? Was he using her because his true love wasn't around? Elena felt herself grow depressed. She couldn't let that happen. She would have to show him that she was the better choice for him? She would make that choice. Yup. She was the better choice.

She was going to make sure that Damon saw that too and that's when Elena realized that she liked him, loved him more than a friend should.

She was in love with her best friend.

* * *

Wow wow, she sees it. Ha. I think I went to fast with this. The next chapter will continue after school when she goes over to his house.

I wonder what's going to happen.

DomOx


	8. So High

I was thinking about this all day even after I wrote chapter 7. So here it goes. Hope you enjoy.

I'll give you a hint to Stefan's boyfriend...

Spoiler: He's older and recently died on the show...hmmmm...

If you get it right, school lemons. Yum!

* * *

"How was your day at school?" Damon asked Elena as she opened his car door and stepped inside. Her phone was in her hands and she was sending a message to her mother; telling her that she would be out with Damon too. She would lie to her but there was no point. Isobel had charm and would ask Damon what happened. Damon could never resist Isobel.

Elena closed the door and settled herself inside, giving the last touches on the message before sending it off. She placed her phone into her lap and looked straight ahead at the long road in front of her.

School was over with and since Damon was off, they decided in fourth period that he would pick her up from school. She agreed and bounced in her seat, letting what she realized early in the back of her mind. She decided, that instead, she would have a talk with her journal. She always figured things out when she wrote in her journal.

"It was great. Mrs. Hawks wasn't here so we had to go in Vanessa's class. She was asleep and they were watching Avatar. I love that movie now."

Damon nodded his head and sat one arm in his lap as the other turned the steering wheel, he had took off as soon as Elena had stepped in the car.

They were so close to his house. Damon was speeding, but Damon was used to it. He always drove fast but never got caught. He was a favorite of Sheriff Liz.

"I told you that movie was the shit." Damon stopped at the street light. His erection was growing in his pants as he waited for the light to turn green. He wondered what he was going to teach her now. They did hand pleasure and a little bit of oral. It was probably time for Elena to try it on herself.

That would be fun.

"Whatever Damon." Elena shook her head as her phone vibrated in her lap. She checked the message and didn't need to answer back.

_Mom: Okay, come home before eight. Me and Alaric needed the place anyway :)_

Elena shivered and locked her phone, placing it into her pocket as she looked at Damon. He had his other hand on his chin and he was rubbing the tiny hairs that were growing there.

"What's on you're mind? Tell me."

Damon 'hmmmed' and tapped his chin. He turned to Elena and took off as soon as the light turned green.

"Well you know how to handle a guy but what about yourself? Do you know how to pleasure yourself?"

Elena shook her head. She tried but it felt to weird for her.

"I freaked out. I couldn't do it. Matt was just staring at me like I was cake and he was a fat kid."

Damon held back his chuckle and shook his head, he turned and drove down the long road towards his house, passing by Elena's in the process.

"Well, that's today's lesson. Self pleasure."

Elena gulped, deep.

~ . ~

"Damon, do I have too?"

Damon nodded his head and relaxed himself against his head laid against his wooden headboard. He kept his eyes on Elena as she stood in the middle of the room. He got her down to her skives. She had on a red bra that pushed her breast together to make them the perfect V. Her skimpy shorts hugged her hips and ass, making them pop. It was pure white.

"It's easy, just breath and think of something really sexy and just do it. You don't have to stand. You can sit on the bed and do it in front of me." Damon shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter."

Elena stepped over from out of her dress and got on the bed. She sat down and spread her thighs wide in front of Damon. He shifted nervously. His head biting and nearly trying to rip out of his pants.

"What about you? I know you seeing me in my state of undress. You're hard, right?"

Damon nodded his head but than shook it. "Don't worry about me. Worry about Elena. Just lean back and let your fingers glide."

Elena bit her lip and knew that there was no way to get out of this. Damon would probably get mad that she backed out and she didn't want him angry. She actually wanted him happy, plus she knew that she wasn't doing this anymore for Matt. It was for Damon.

She just needed to let him know that...eventually.

But for right now she was just going to try and enjoy. Least she could do. Plus she wanted to watch Damon's reaction as she did this.

Elena spread her legs in front of him, bending her knees so he could see everything. She used one hand and balanced herself on one arm as the other snaked down her body. It first started at her breast, she slipped out of straps and pushed it down just a little, her nipples partially peaking out of the material. Her hands wove down his stomach and she teased her belly button. She remembered Vickie telling her about this when Elena first started going out with Matt. Vickie said that guys loved when chicks did this.

Elena lost herself in the feeling as the cold air in the room brushed passed her nipples. Her body tensed up before she let herself relaxed. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, her hair touching her mid back as her hands ran below her belly button and on her shorts. She paused before she slipped them inside her underwear. Her first thought was to just jump into it, not thinking and that's what she did.

She bit her lip as her index finger brushed past her clit. Her toes curled at the sensation that she felt. Her middle finger, brushing past her nub and went over her folds. She gasped at how wet she was down there. She never felt so much down there not even when she was with Matt. He had to spit on his fingers a little to slid them inside but right now sitting in front of Damon as he watched her. She was extremely wet down there.

"Inch your underwear to the side. I want to see." She heard Damon whisper.

She pulled back one side of the underwear and ran her fingers over her folds, teasing them and pulling on them as Matt used too but a little harder. She gasp and let out a moan, arching her back as her thumb rubbed her bundle of nerves. She slipped her both of her fingers inside of her and she arched her back higher, her breast thrusted into the air as she did so. Her breath hitched.

"Curl. Your. Fingers." Damon demanded.

Elena nodded her head and laid back on the bed as she curled her fingers inside of her. One leg lifting up as she did so. She felt something spongy and wondered what it was. Her finger tips kept brushing against it and she shivered in response.

"You probably just found you G-spot." Damon paused and scooted closer towards Elena as she arched and moaned at how sweet it felt. "Now, pump your fingers inside of you. In and out."

Her other leg rose in the air like the other and stayed there as she pumped herself. Her body wanting so badly to roll over but she couldn't. She didn't want it too stop. She couldn't break herself from this much pleasure.

"You're making me so hot. Shit Elena, I need to get out of here." Damon whispered. Elena stilled her movements and looked up at him as he made his way off the bed.

"Don't leave. I was wondering if you could..." Could she ask her best friend to lick her as she pumped herself? Wouldn't that seem wrong? But wasn't it also payback for when she sucked and pumped him yesterday? Would Damon even care?

Probably not.

"Wonder if I could what?"

"Lick me while I do this. I don't want to do it alone."

That was lie. Elena knew it. She probably could finish without him but she wanted him. She wanted him touching her, all over her body.

"Where?"

"Here." She tapped against her nerves and she shook and thrashed her head from side to side. She felt something building inside of her that she couldn't control. It felt like she was taking a very deep breath and couldn't breath.

Tears slid down her face.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked her. He watched as she worked on herself. It hit him like a slap to his face and he realized what was wrong. She was about to orgasm. "Elena, what you are feeling right now, is good. You're about to orgasm like how I did before I came yesterday." Damon bent down and positioned his face over her clit, he removed her thumb and stuck out his tongue. He sucked it into her mouth and Elena shuddered with pleasure as he did so. Her fingers going faster and faster.

She couldn't take it.

Damon lapped his tongue around her folds as he sucked on her clit. She tasted like heaven.

"Damon...I-I..." Elena paused and rose her legs even higher, before resting them on Damon's shoulders. "Suck harder. Oh my Damon...shi..."

Damon rose his eyebrow at what she was shouting out. He never heard that before.

Oh my Damon.

He liked it.

He really liked it.

He sucked harder as she asked and her fingers went in and out of her as he did so. She was close, he could tell. He knew.

"Damon!" She shouted out loud. Her head rose up and she let out a loud cry as her body released itself on her fingers. Damon sucked harder and bit lightly on her clit. She thrashed and shook under him as she came along her fingers. Her orgasm hit her and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

Her legs shook and trembled. Damon pulled back and smiled at Elena. She looked heavily sedated, but the good kind of sedated.

Elena pulled her fingers from her quim and sat up. She took deep breaths so calm her quickly pumping heart. She looked at her wet fingers. It was aligned with something that she never seen before. It was white as Damon's.

"What do I do with this?"

Damon sat back and hated that his erection would not go away.

"Some people suck it of their fingers. Others have their boyfriend's do it for them...shit this erection is killing me."

Elena fixed her underwear and held her two fingers together. She held it in Damon's face and looked at him.

"Would you like to suck my fingers, D?"

A smile came to his face as he grabbed her fingers and sucked them into his mouth. He lapped his tongue around it and sucked so hard that Elena shivered. She wondered what he could really do with that mouth of his.

She felt herself grow wet again in her shorts.

Damon pulled them from his mouth after he had sucked them clean. He licked his lips and moaned out, resting his head against the headboard. His hands over his erection. He was wearing thin shorts and he was shirtless. His shorts were high.

God damn!

"Would you like me to take care of it for you?"

Damon peeked at her through his lids.

"If you want. I'm not stopping you."

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Elena licked her dry lips and held spit in her mouth as she dug her hands into his pants. She pulled it out and grasped it in her hands, loving how smooth it felt in her hands but yet it was so hard.

She spit on his dick as she had yesterday, laving the tip of him with her spit to push it all the way down his length.

Damon groaned as Elena began to twist and turn again. She alternated between her hand motions. Her mouth fell over his head and Damon scratched at his black satin sheets.

"Fuck Elena, faster."

Elena did as he asked, not stopping. She wanted him sedated as she felt.

"Shit...love...awwww...shit..."

Elena continued at her pace, licking around his head, wondering what did he love? Did he love her? Oh that was impossible. He probably loved her like a friend and nothing more.

Maybe.

"Slow strokes, put your mouth a little lower. Engulf me as much as possible...go hard...I can take it." Damon breathed out as his head bumped against the headboard.

Elena moved her mouth lower, engulfing him as he had asked, taking in what she could, sucking on him and flickering her tongue over his veins, loving how he tasted. He tasted the same. She slowed her strokes and pushed herself down further till he hit the back of her throat and tears came to her ears. She pulled back and went at it again, taking a deep breath.

But this time, he brushed past her and she swallowed around him, working him. She moved one hand towards his sack and felt the creases that she remembered from yesterday. He was close.

Elena bobbed her head around him, savoring his taste and holding her lips over her teeth so she wouldn't graze him. She looked up and saw that veins were coming out of his neck.

"O...Elena...your perfect. I love..." He let out a loud roar and than he came deep down her throat. Elena swallowed it all and couldn't believe how much was shooting down her throat as easily as yesterday. It must have been because the tip of him was back there. "you."

Elena's eyes shot open towards Damon and looked at him. Did he just say that because of what she did to him or because he actually loved her like more than a friend.

Interesting.

Not.

She felt hurt all over.

She pulled back and wiped at her mouth, wiping her hands on an old shirt of Damon's that he had left on the bed. She fixed his state of clothes and laid out beside him, relaxing against the headboard.

No matter how she spun it.

She was truly in love with her best friend Damon and he only loved her as a friend.

Life sucked ass, in Elena's opinion. It sucked bad.

Because the only thing Elena couldn't get out of her mind was what the fuck was she doing, messing around with the man that she was in love with.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

_Self pleasure was a little whoa for me. I hope I did okay. I was wondering should I have that later but I mean I already did pleasure on someone else so I guess I wanted Elena to experience it for herself with Damon watching. This song title was So high- Slim Thug ft. B.O.B. I thought the song fit since it was a sex song. Enough with my ramblings._

DomOx


	9. Say

Best thing I can say is thank you to all the new readers. I'm not saying anything. But his boyfriend was guessed. I should list clues for the people who didn't get it.

Yeah he goes to school with her- xAlternatexMusicxGirlx

DomOx

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_The week went by so fast and I guess that I"m pretty happy about that. It's Saturday morning and I'm supposed to be getting dressed for breakfast with Stefan. He invited me and wants me to look dashing or something like that. Him and his gay terms. I love him, speaking of love. I figured out that I'm in love with Damon. I'm not shocked by the realization just a little all over the place about it. Matt is and will be no where near Damon. He's smart, sexy, humorous, and he knows how to make me smile. He knows when I'm unhappy and hates that I'm always self eh about myself. He tells me everyday that I'm beautiful and it all sucks because he doesn't love me back. I would ask Stefan has Damon ever mention something about me to him but Stefan would want to know why and I don't feel like talking about what me and Damon have been doing since we started the damn thing. Well, I started the damn thing for Matt. Which I should stop since I'm not even thinking about sleeping about him ever. I wonder if Damon knew that I didn't even care two cents about Matt, what would he do? Stop the lessons are just continue them._

_It makes no sense._

_Every night sense I came back from his house, things get more heated between us. He came over last night while my mother and Alaric were out again. They went to visit his sister. She's pregnant and wanted Isobel there. Alaric went because the game was on yesterday or something. Who knows? Damon came over and we watched the new season to Hellcats. I wanted to watch it and there was nothing on so he watched it with me. It was getting fun till he jumped on top of me and started kissing me. His lips were rough against mine and his hands were under my shirt, they were rubbing against my nipples. He was moving his monster penis against me and I shivered. I pulled back and asked him what he was doing. He just said that he wanted to touch me. Nothing more. So I just kept kissing him, slipping in my tongue. We went at it through the entire show till his phone ringed and mine._

_He got a call from Stefan. I got a message from Jeremy. He was telling me that he missed me. I answered the message and Damon ignored the call. I jumped on top of him, I wanted to keep kissing his lips. We continued to make out. It was terrible._

_I'm not sure how it happened but I ended up sucking him up again. He came down my throats moments before Alaric and my mother unlocked the door. I pulled back from him and watched whatever on TV. It was just the news. I can't believe that we did that. I mean I have no problem with pleasuring him because I like the sounds that he makes but I love him too much. I want to be with him, but I can't._

_I just wish I could tell someone this. I want someone to understand._

_I wish I understood._

_Confused,_

_Elena._

~ . ~

Elena gulped down her orange juice and listened as Stefan talked about his boyfriend. She hadn't heard a name. She just knew that he was older and had a job and he was very hairy.

To much information, no?

"...he's taking me out later. I just wanted to see you before I go...gosh...this coffee is so yummy." Stefan exclaimed as he turned his head. He looked around his surroundings, the waitress were passing by him as he ate breakfast with Elena.

His hair was flat and boring. It was back to brown. He had got tired of red so washed it till the red came out. He had on a white shirt and black jeans, that were tight. He wore white converse shoes.

"So, how are you and Matt?" Stefan asked as he picked up his fork and pushed around the eggs. He picked up one and stuck it into his mouth, his eyes rolling towards the back of his head as he chewed on it.

"I'm fine. I realized that I don't and never loved him. I'm in love with someone..." Elena stopped herself and grabbed her orange. She picked it up and took another swig, it slid down her body and warmed her for some odd reason. It just tasted so good. She placed the cup back down and looked over at her plate. Only thing she had left was her sausages. For some odd reason, when she picked them up and put them near her mouth. She wished it was Damon's sausage. So she just put it back down.

She hadn't seen Damon since last night. They texted as Stefan drove his little had a thing for Transformers and thought Shia le beouf was hot. Elena laughed at the thought.

"Who? Do I know him? Oooo you having an affair. That's hot." Stefan twirled the sausages that he just placed into his mouth and bit into them, letting the juice spill into his mouth.

"I'm not having an affair. Just forget that I said anything, Stefan. Gosh, you're such a girl." Elena shook her head and pushed her plate far away from her. She was finished with her plate. She didn't want it anymore.

"I am gay!" He exclaimed. His voice a little higher than usual. "Plus everyone knows that I am. Now I have one question to ask you."

Elena looked at Stefan, hoping that the question wasn't perverted because she was so not going to answer that. Maybe, who knew.

"Shoot."

"If you were to lose your purity to one person. Who would it be?"

~ . ~

Damon woke up, sitting up in his bed. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the clock that was beside him on his dresser.

It read 10:00am.

He yawned and let sleepyness that he shouldn't have been having wash away as he ripped the covers from off his legs. He stood up and stretched his arms wide over his head, letting the sun blare through his room, rubbing his eyes once again. He headed towards his bathroom to relieve himself before washing his hands and looking at his mirror image. He had stayed up all night writing songs again. It was after his encounter with Elena. He had been writing all night. The papers were still on his bed, wrinkled up and split down the middle from when he tore it in half. He washed his face, throwing hot water on his face as he dried it off with the towel hanging on the rack near him. He walked out of his bathroom and went back towards his bedroom, grabbing a piece of paper that was on the floor. He picked it up and looked at it, reading what he wrote last night at all.

"Don't you wish we were together? We see the same things and hate nearly everything. Our voices have already became one and our thoughts already moved in with each other. Why not us? Don't you wish we were together? By sight we are the best of the best but in the dark, your confused and I'm in love. You never realize the fun we could have. Don't you wish we were together? We sing the same tunes and finish each others sentences. Don't you wish we were together? You've been there even when I didn't want you too and held me while I sobbed. I let you see my weakness. Don't you wish we were together? It may mean nothing, nothing at all, you might like us staying just like this at peace but I rather have a storm. You may not wish us together. I understand. I wish we were together. I do."

The last two words left his mouth and balled the piece of paper into a ball before throwing it on the floor. He kicked it away from him and sat it on his bed, placing his arms on his knees and propping his face up with his hands. He looked straight ahead and saw his guitar. He got up and walked over towards it, picking up the blue cold, strumming the strings, letting the soft hard melody ring from his ears as he sat back down on his bed and held it in his arms. The neck in his hand and the body balanced on his thigh. He hit a couple of strings and cleared his throat. He didn't want to sound like a cat, a dying cat.

But than as he opened his mouth to sing. He suddenly didn't feel like singing. He just strummed the guitar, humming the song as he did.

It went like that for hours.

He couldn't stop himself from strumming his guitar. His fingers were starting to ache and yet, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He felt something deep in there but it wasn't enough. He stopped strumming his guitars and stood up, placing his guitar back where it was. He went back towards his bed and laid down in it, sitting up, placing the covers back over and laying out his arms so he could rest. Even though he woke up, he suddenly felt tired.

But he didn't want to sleep, though. He just didn't want too.

He reached out for his phone and cut it back on.

He always cut it off before he went to bed. He didn't like being interrupted while he slept.

His phone light lit up and he waited till the main menu popped up before really doing anything.

It set his phone into his lap and locked down at it.

It was barely three seconds before his phone lit up with messages and six missed calls.

He checked them all individually before all answering them all.

Stefan had call him three times.

Two messages from Stefan as well.

_Stefan: Lena is with me. I took her out to gossip. It's what we girls do._

_Stefan: I'll be bringing over my boyfriend over later. If you don't want to hear us than leave the house. He got some toys. We gonna light up my room. La lou bro :)_

Damon groaned and shook his head from the images that was forming in his mind.

He read his other messages.

He had another three missed calls from a number that he did not recognize.

He looked at the number and cocked his head, he'd call back later. And if they really wanted to talk to him than they would call back.

He checked his messages next.

Two were from the same number.

_?: Hey, Damon, it's me. How you been?_

Damon hated it when people did that, just because you knew who he was doesn't mean that he knew who you were. It's how Damon saw it. He checked the next message.

_?: Rose...remember your ex girlfriend that left you for your ex bestfriend, which is now my ex boyfriend. I just wanted to say hi. This is my number. Call me sometime so we can talk. I miss you._

Damon deleted both messages immediately. He did not want her number in his phone.

He shook his head and scratched his head, checking his other messages.

_Elena: Hey D, I came back from breakfast with Stefan. I'm going to the mall. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me? Just in case you needed anything._

Damon smiled and couldn't believe that Elena was asking him that. He was going to have to catch her off guard. She probably sent another message telling him that Bonnie was going with her and that he didn't need to go with her.

Damon checked the last message in his inbox.

He was right.

_Elena: Nevermind. Bonnie's going with me. Sorry for bothering you. I know it's not very manly._

Damon chuckled and texted her back.

_Damon: Me watching She's all that is not manly. Now what are you doing after the mall. I need help with Alaric's assignment and I need him._

Damon looked over his opened binder that was on the farside of his bed. He had already finished it, just wanted another to visit her again, to see her without doing anything freaky. He was still thinking about her next lesson.

He sent the message and placed his phone down, wondering about all the things in his life. Even his love for Elena that was growing everyday that he spent time with her.

His phone rung loud and he checked his phone. It was from Elena.

_Elena: Come around six. He'll be here. It's a movie day but he's grading papers. I think. My mom is coming shopping with me and Bonnie, little later today. 2 hours to be exact._

Damon looked at the message and wondered what to say next. He wanted her to be there too. He might as well tell her.

_Damon: Awwww, I wanted you there. :(_

He played with his phone in his hands, wondering what to do. He was still trying to forget about Rose. He was not going to think about her. The woman that he loved and broke his heart.

His ringed again.

_Elena: why so you can sneak kisses and hump me like a dog._

Damon looked at the message and continued to look at it.

Was that what she thought? Couldn't she understand that he loved her, loved her so dearly that every time they touched he wished that he could keep touching her and holding her. He was a man starved for her. He'd do anything for her.

But if she didn't know that, than he was going to start showing her.

He was going to jump over the line/boundary of 'just friends'.

He was going to show her that Damon Salvatore was madly truly crazy in love with her and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

He just didn't want to get hurt in the process. So, he argued with himself to slowly make moves on her and take her out.

With that thought, he let his phone ring as she jumped out of his bed, walked towards his closet and picked out a black button up and black pants. His black scuffed boots were in the back of the closet. He threw them on his bed and walked over towards his phone. He checked his phone. It was another message from Elena.

_Elena: I'm not really in the mood for another lesson, D._

Damon texted her back.

_Damon: I wasn't giving one. Tell your mother and Bonnie that I'm taking you out somewhere, later on tonight._

He sent the message and sighed, slid his arms into his button up, looping the buttons through the holes as he wondered where he was going to take her. He didn't want to talk to her some hole in the wall. Elena deserved better than that.

It hit him like a slap in the face and he picked up his phone, typing in the number, hoping that he hadn't changed his number. He pushed send and placed the phone to his ear.

It rung four times before the person answered.

"What Damon?"

"Do you still work at the restaurant?"

* * *

Wanna read a really good story to read. (It's short)

.net/s/6465584/1/

I love this story.

I know it's short but what you think of it, anyway?


	10. Fireworks

Does anyone know about kingdom rules back then? Around 1720-1900s. Thats the new story I'll be working on will be around. It might be Rated T. Remembering **I Hate the way you love**, helped me come up with it. Part 2 is up, read it.

BadBoysAreBest

* * *

It was difficult and Damon couldn't understand how he was going to try and do this. He was extremely nervous and valued the length of time that Elena, Bonnie, and her mother were taking to come back from shopping. They had left hours ago. He was sitting next to Alaric. His hazel eyes were going over Damon's paper, tapping his chin, pulling on tiny hairs that was growing from his skin. Alaric flipped over the page, the essay was about a view on the concentration camps and how would that be if it happened in American. The essay was about four pages long typed. He had nothing but time on his hands when he typed the thing his thoughts casually drifting to Elena. His eyes focused on her face and nothing else, her seductive brown eyes, her nice full lips, and perfect button nose. Damon grew at the thought.

"This is good. I'll break this down later. Don't you have a date with my step-daughter later?"

Damon nodded his head. Of course, he did but he couldn't he tell that he was so nervous.

"Yes, but I wanted you to check this part out, just in case if i was missing anything."

Alaric shook his head. "Nope, it's all good." He handed him back the piece of paper and Damon took it from him, placing it into the folder that he had brought with him.

"Thanks. I'll head out and come back at seven to pick her up." Damon got off the stool that he was sitting on and picked up the folder.

"Have her back before one. I know how kids get after a date. I'm letting her have her freedom for a bit. Isobel wants Elena to understand that she's almost an adult and I want Elena to make choices on her on so as long as she's in the house when we wake up. Then no one get's hurt." Alaric laughed. Damon did as well, his was more nervously. His hands were trembling.

Okay!

"See you Damon...oh when your Uncle Zach comes back tell him that he has to get rid of that swing back there. It creaks at night when the wind blows."

Damon nodded his head and told Alaric bye, walking out of the door, wondering what the heck he was going to wear. And he knew that he was going to only one person. He dug through his pockets and pulled out his phone. He dialed in Stefan's number and placed it to his ear, closing the door behind him as he walked down the steps.

Stefan answered on the first ring. He was breathing heavy.

"What Damon? I told you I was busy."

Damon bit his lip.

"I need help. I was planning on taking a special girl out later and I need help in looking nice." Damon groaned at the word nice. He'd rather have jeans and call it a day but than he wanted to make a good impression on Elena.

"You going on a date..." There was silence before Damon heard more grunts and a loud slap. "Okay. Come over. We'll help."

Damon hung up the phone before anything was said and couldn't believe that he was about to meet Stefan's boyfriend. He just hoped the guy wasn't a too old or anything. Stefan been dating this guy for months as far as Damon knew. He just never seen him, he was like a ghost.

~ . ~

6:20 exactly

Elena had her laptop on full blast as she walked through her room getting dressed. Her brush was in her hand and she waited for her flat iron to heat up. She had just gotten out of the shower with one towel wrapped around her hair as the other was wrapped around her drying body. She snatched the towel off her head and flung her hair around. She was going to let it air dry, finishing it up with the blow dryer and straighten out her hair. She walked towards her bathroom and plugged in the blow dry, singing along to the new song that played on her lap top as she separated parts of her hair to blow dry it individually.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_  
_ drifting through the wind_  
_ wanting to start again?_

Elena sung to the top of her lungs as she dried her hair, cutting off the blow dryer as she passed the flat iron over the hair she just dried. She continued to do that as she song along with Katy Perry.

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_  
_like a house of cards,_  
_one blow from caving in?_

She couldn't get over that her mother actually let her walk in Victoria's Secrets. Her mother started wearing thongs at Elena's age and wanted her to get used to the idea. Bonnie was very uncomfortable but she didn't show it. She just shopped and nosed around the store, going through the pretty things that were displayed. Her mother had brought four pairs of thongs and two for Elena. She wanted her to wear it on her date, telling her that it would boost up her confidence. Elena thought it was silly but as she thought of Damon taking her out. She felt her body warm at the idea.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_  
_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

She was nearly down with her hair as she blow dried the rest of her hair, wondering where Damon was going to take her. She couldn't get it off her mind. She had already picked out what she was going to wear, her mother had came in quietly while Elena had taken her shower and pulled out a silver dress and a black redish one. Elena picked out the black redish one, she liked how it looked. It was black all over but red was framed over the dress, it was a low V-neck and it had tightness and a push-up bra installed so her okay-looking breast would be like bam. It's what her mother said when she showed it to her.

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_  
_'Cause there's a spark in you_

Elena heard her phone ring and she went over another piece of hair. She'd answer it later. Nothing important.

_ou just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

She finished her hair and cut off her flat iron, looking in her mirror. She looked flat and boring. She bent down and opened her cabinet doors, looking over the things that were there. She finally found what she was looking for, grabbing at her curling iron and plugging it up. She took out her flat iron and moved it to the other side of the counter. She didn't want it getting in the way or burning herself in the process.

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
_ Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_ Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_ As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

She waited as the curling iron heated up as she continued to look at herself in the mirror. She closed the cabinet with her knees and grabbed her makeup bag, taking out the things that she would need. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to look perfect for Damon. She wanted him to stutter when he saw her.

Yup that was the goal that she was working on.

~ . ~

Damon bit back a cry as Stefan plucked his eyebrows. His boyfriend, which Damon found out was their Uncle Zach's best friend, Mason was doing something to his hair to make it soft. Of course, when ever Damon was around Mason, he noticed that he was checking him out. He never said anything but he just let it go. But he would never assume that his brother would go out with the heart throb that most girls swooned over. Damon wondered how they would feel if they found out Mason was gay.

He would hear screams.

"So, whose the lucky girl?"

Damon jumped as Stefan plucked again, he was pulling hard and his hold was on his forehead pulling him back every time that he moved.

"She's a close friend."

Stefan's mouth formed a little 'O'. He smiled and than shook his head. Stefan bit on his bottom lip as he looked over his brother's eyebrows. He stepped back admiring his work. He did a good job.

"I like it. Now we just need to chap those lips of yours. You look fucking crusty. Mason, get my new packet of chapstick out of the bathroom."

"Alright." Mason walked off shirtless in the bathroom. He shuffled through the contents of Stefan's chest before he pulled out grabbed it and walked back into the room, Stefan was combing Damon's hair and working over it, fluffing it up. Stefan looked up at Mason and smiled.

"Do his lips for me. I need to find that jacket of his."

"I got you, boo." Mason grinned as Damon shook his head.

"I don't want chap stick."

Stefan walked over to his brother's closet, peeking through all his clothes. His bare back to Damon's sight. He had on boxers.

"You lips are fucking nasty looking. Plus girls like flavored lips, makes them want more."

Stefan dug through the closet, biting his lip at his selection.

"Fine. Be crusty if you want than Damon."

"He's good. It's on him." Mason handed Damon the cherry flavored stick and smiled, looking over his work. Damon took it and placed it into his pocket.

Damon had on a white collared shirt and black dress pants, that were baggy to his liking. He also had on black shoes. Stefan wanted him to go with the dress pants look but Damon said it wasn't the fancy so he stuck to his boots. Mason had to clean them while Damon was in the shower and Stefan was washing his hair.

Mason had heard screams.

Ha.

"He's done. If he wants he can borrow my jacket."

Damon peered at Mason and looked him over, his curly brown hair and his bright green eyes.

"Sure. I don't mind."

Mason bounced and ran off to go get it. It was downstairs on the couch when him and Stefan crashed into the place, legs tangled and lips and tongue. The jacket was tossed.

Stefan turned around and sat on Damon's dresser.

"If you had a secret and wanted to tell, would you, even though the person who told you made you promise not to tell anyone. Would you?"

Damon shook his head. "Nope. You'll lose trust in them."

Mason came back into the room, handing Damon his jacket. Damon stood up and took the jacket from Mason and put it on. It came around his waist but hung a little lower. Stefan and Mason stood together and looked over their work.

"Damn you look good enough to eat."

Damon looked at his brother with 'are you serious?' look.

"Yea, now go get E...the girl. Have fun."

Stefan's smile was way to big for Damon's liking but he shrugged it off. It was whatever. He walked out of the room and down the stairs. He grabbed his car keys and whistled to himself as he opened the door to the house, stepped outside, and closed it behind him, going to his car.

A big ass smile on his face.

~ . ~

He arrived at the house at seven exactly. He pulled into their driveway and stopped the car. He would have honked but that was disrespectful. He stopped the car and caught off the ignition. He unlocked the car door and stepped out of it, slamming the car door behind him. He walked up the door step and knocked on the door, tapping the hell of his foot onto the ground to a beat in his head that was calming him. He was starting to be nervous again.

Alaric and Isobel opened the door, both smiling. They welcomed him and Isobel hugged him, going over how he smelled and how he looked.

"You smell fantastic."

"Stefan helped." He blurted out.

Isobel laughed and Alaric chuckled.

"You can come in." They both stepped aside and Damon walked into the house. His eyes scanned the living room, wondering where she was. He really wanted to see her.

"She's upstairs finishing the touches on her outfit. She heard you pull up in the driveway."

Damon smiled and bit his lip.

He looked up the stairs. He heard her door close and his body tensed up. He couldn't believe that he was taking his best friend, the woman he loved out on a date. He felt so giddy like butter flies were in his stomach.

She appeared at the top of the stairs. Damon's eyes froze and he grew long and hard in his pants.

Her long hair was curled in spirals. She was smiling with her pink lips. Her dress was black and red, red framed the hem. Her breast were pushed up together and were touched off with lace hem around it, closing your eyes in towards her dress. It was short, came around her thighs. Her heels clinked as she walked down the steps.

She reached him just in time and he reached out with his hand to grab hers.

Elena smiled at him and she began to blush as he mouthed those words to her that she was so used to hearing.

"You're beautiful."

"Elena come home, not early. But when I wake up, I want to see you sleeping in your room or at least somewhere in the house." Her mother smiled as she scanned over Damon once again.

"Yes mother."

"Oh and we won't wait up." Alaric chimed in as he helped Isobel push them out the door.

~ . ~

"Hello, welcome to Le BonBon, how may I help you?" Damon and Elena walked into the restaurant. Damon's jacket was around her shoulders, outside was cold and she was freezing.

"We have a reservation here."

The server looked down at the pieces of paper in front of her, looking over what was there. "Name?"

"Salvatore and Gilbert."

The server nodded her head and her nails ran up and down the page as her eyes tried to find the names. She found them. Their names were at the top of the list.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. You're table is this way. Anna will help you."

The girl named Anna came over. She had a scowl on her face and she was not happy. "This way please."

She walked off and Damon and Elena followed behind her.

She showed them to a booth that was near the back, with a candle setting. Three candles were on the table. One each ends of the table and one in the middle. Anna picked it up and removed it. She didn't want anyone to get burned.

She stepped back and let Damon and Elena get in the booth, sitting across from each other.

"I'm your server Anna. How may I help you?" She grumbled but it was with a smile.

She handed them the menus.

Elena looked over it, deciding what to drink first.

"I'll have a sprite and she'll have raspberry tea." Damon looked at Elena as she nodded her head.

"That's exactly what I'll have." She said as Anna wrote it down on her pad. Anna mumbled that she would be back with the things that they ordered and she stalked away.

Elena turned towards Damon and looked at him.

"What if I wanted sprite?"

Damon laughed. "Than you'll drink out of mine." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, why did you order raspberry?"

Damon leaned forward on the table and Elena did as well.

"So I'd drink out of yours."

Elena began to blush as she felt heat rise to her cheeks. She sat back and bit her lip.

"Are you flirting with me, Damon?"

Her heart sped up.

His did too.

"Of course." He answered truthfully.

~ . ~

It was way into the night and the restaurant was starting to get full. The servers were tired but plastered a smile on their face so they could get good tips. Anna was waiting for hers but she knew she wouldn't get it till Damon left with his girl. She served other people but causally looked back. They had finished their meal and was now sharing a banana split. Well the tall woman with him was. He was grabbing her spoon and taking it from her. They were giggling. She would have assumed that they were already a couple but Damon told her that they weren't, just friends. Sure didn't act like it.

"You're crazy, Damon, stop." Elena giggled as Damon broke off a piece of the banana and ate it, his taste buds tingling at the sensations. He was feeling in his mouth.

"This banana split is really good. I can't help it. You look good yourself." His second compliment for the night. Elena blushed again and shook it off.

"You do too. I love how soft your hair looks. Can I touch it?" Damon nodded his head and leaned forward. Elena reached forward and wove her fingers through his hair, amazed at how it felt. She pulled back and Damon did as well. He was smiling at her.

"That's soft. What did you use?"

"Nothing. Stefan and his boyfriend did my hair."

Elena gasped.

"You met him?"

Damon nodded his head as he got another scoop of her desert. "Yeah, he's nice and they are great together. He'll be there when The Grill opens up the open mike night. Their still deciding."

Elena nodded her head in understanding and looked over at Damon. She bit her lip and watched as he scooped up the last of it. She only had two bites before she moaned out in delight. Damon stole it from her and had been eating it ever since.

"Oh. So, what do two people do after a date?" She raised her eyebrow and it arched as she looked at him. Damon pushed the plate away and picked up the spoon. He thumped it against his hand. There was something in his eyes that she wasn't used too. She saw flame in his eyes.

"What do you want to happened?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders. She blushed again and decided to change the subject.

"Did Alaric check your essay?"

Damon nodded his head and leaned forward. He let the spoon slip from his fingers.

It fell to the floor.

"He did and said it was good. I'll get that. Hold on."

Damon instantly dove under the table and pushed the spoon to the side. He reached over to Elena's side and spread her legs. Elena fought and picked up the cloth that was covering the table.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at him. It was a breath of a whisper.

"Nothing, showing you want I have in mind." he whispered back.

He pulled the cloth back down and Elena straighten in her seat as Damon pulled her ever more towards the edge of the booth. Her legs were spread before him, he caught a glimpse of her bottoms. It was a black lace thong. He used his fingers to pull it apart and he inched it to the side. He leaned forward and looked at her shaved cunt. He licked his lips in anticipation and gave her clitoris a quick lick.

Elena shuddered and her legs spread even more far apart than Damon had planned. She grabbed his cup and used the straw to drink out of it. She didn't trust to hold on to the cup. She didn't want to be holding it and it fell from her hands.

Damon ran his thumb over her clit, rubbing it in circles as he flatten his tongue to lick up her upcoming juices. It stained his tongue and his taste buds jumped in excitement as more spilled from her. He held her thong back with his tongue as he licked her up, his cock aching in his pants to slide into her and work that tight snatch of hers but he didn't want to hurt her. He hurt Rose their first time and she had avoided him for weeks until she told him that she was ready. He didn't want that happening with Elena.

He used slow strokes, to tease her. His other hand inching up to slip in one finger as he worked her. He didn't have it all the way in, just enough for her to get pleasure. He didn't want to break her maiden head with his fingers. He wanted to break it with his cock.

Elena bit into the straw as Damon licked her. She been given head before, Matt, but Matt didn't have a long skillful tongue like Damon. He used it to his advantage as he flicked over her folds, collecting her juices and saving it during the back of his tongue.

"You're so fucking tasty."

He murmured against her as he lapped at her flowing juices.

Elena bit her lip around the straw and her hands went under the cloth to claw at Damon's hair, running her hands through his soft hair. She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, pretending that she was resting. Damon was going to bring her to a climax if he didn't stop.

"Damon..." she whispered out his name.

Damon smiled at how she was restraining herself from calling out his name, out loud.

He grinned against her and continued to please her, loving how wet she was and how wet she was getting.

Her hand tighten on his hair. Her body stilled. Her eyes opened wide.

His mouth had clamped down on her clit and he started to suck it hard, tears came to her eyes. It ran down her face as she bit her lip to muffle the sound.

Her walls tighten around his finger and her clit vibrated in his mouth. Her hands fell from his hair.

She came hard on his tongue. His mouth was so cold and warm at the same time.

She stilled and her juices followed from her and Damon collected every drop.

He pulled back and fixed her thong, letting it slip back into place. He licked his fingers and grabbed the spoon with his other hand. He came back from underneath the table. He looked down to wipe off the dirt when he found two hundred dollars on the ground. He picked it up, looked at it. He licked his mouth clean and called Anna over.

Elena was trying to calm down, her heart was racing so fast. She placed her hand over her heart and calmed her breathing, her legs sagging back together.

Anna came over with a grim smile on her face.

"Anything else? More desert?" She picked up the empty bowl. Damon placed the spoon back into the bowl as it was held in Anna's hands.

He also gave her the two hundred dollars. She looked at him before taking the money. A big smile coming to her face.

"Nope. I had enough desert for the evening. The one hundred is for the meal and the other is for you. I don't need the receipt. Thank you." Anna nodded her head and looked at Elena. She was breathing heavily.

"Well, does she need anything? She looks like she's having trouble breathing."

Damon laughed and Elena shook her head.

"I'm fine. Just that banana split was good." She fanned herself before taking a big gulp.

Anna smiled and watched as Damon stood. Elena stood as well and out of the booth. Elena stumbled a bit before fixing herself straight and walking ahead of Damon to leave the place. Damon watched as Elena walked away, admiring her backside before turning towards Anna.

"Thank you so much."

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever now go away. I have a job."

"So do I."

Damon hugged Anna kissed her on her cheek.

They pulled back. The hug wasn't long. Damon only knew Anna because she was Rose's younger sister, by one year.

"You know my sister asked about you."

Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care." He meant it.

He smiled at Anna again before heading out of the restaurant.

He didn't care that Rose wanted him.

He wanted Elena.

And deep down, a part of him knew that she wanted him.

~ . ~

Elena laid in her bed and opened her diary, flipping to a new page. Her mind was filled with thoughts.

She opened to a new page and grabbed her green pen off her nightstand. She bit on the cap and than began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything is crazy. I had a perfect dinner date with Damon. He even called it that when he dropped me back off. The food was amazing. I had ordered a salad...well Damon ordered it for me along with my drink that he finished before I even got a settled sip. He ordered a salad and some type of pasta. It tasted pretty good. He fed it to me and my heart sped up in my chest. Everything between us is going well. The dinner as stated before was so perfect and wonderful and that was before he gave me head. And the weird part it was underneath the table. Anybody could have came over and found us out but no one did. So we just enjoyed ourselves. Well Damon enjoyed himself._

_...I can't stop smiling. I came back at ten. Damon drove around and parked in a secluded area in the forest. He just parked there and we laid ourselves out on the hood of the car._

_We laid there and talked about things going on in our lives. Our future plans. I even had the courage to tell him that I was never in love with Matt. I've been in love with someone else and I've been holding myself back. I swear Damon's face lit up for a second before he shrugged it off and rolled over to look at me. He touched my face and pulled me closer as he kissed me. It wasn't all hot and heavy, but just simple. Not tongue. Just our lips._

_My lips still tingle from the taste of his lips. They taste like cherry._

_Yum._

_It's almost midnight and I better head to bed. I want to ask Damon out but I can't. He told me on the hood of the car that Rose had messaged him, wanting to talk. I felt my heart just drop in my chest. He called her a heartless bitch, but he loved her so much. He wouldn't go for a girl like me. His best friend, but then why would he take me out on a date or even continue with whatever we're doing after I admitted that I wanted someone else...unless..._

Elena paused as she heard her phone ring. She dropped her pen and grabbed her phone. It was on the charger. She looked at it and saw that it was Damon.

She answered her phone and placed it to her ear. She heard loud laughing before she heard his voice.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I have a question."

Elena bit her lip.

"Okay."

She gulped.

"Will you go out with me?"

Elena dropped her phone. Her entire body froze.

**TBC**

* * *

Hahah TBC? Don't you hate those?How was the restaurant dinner? I know I didn't explain much but I had already planned about Damon going under the table. Just not sure do you think Elena should say?

DomOx


	11. Must be love

I did promise school lemon!

_

* * *

~ . ~_

_Elena laid in her bed and opened her diary, flipping to a new page. Her mind was filled with thoughts._

_She opened to a new page and grabbed her green pen off her nightstand. She bit on the cap and than began to write._

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything is crazy. I had a perfect dinner date with Damon. He even called it that when he dropped me back off. The food was amazing. I had ordered a salad...well Damon ordered it for me along with my drink that he finished before I even got a settled sip. He ordered a salad and some type of pasta. It tasted pretty good. He fed it to me and my heart sped up in my chest. Everything between us is going well. The dinner as stated before was so perfect and wonderful and that was before he gave me head. And the weird part it was underneath the table. Anybody could have came over and found us out but no one did. So we just enjoyed ourselves. Well Damon enjoyed himself._

_...I can't stop smiling. I came back at ten. Damon drove around and parked in a secluded area in the forest. He just parked there and we laid ourselves out on the hood of the car._

_We laid there and talked about things going on in our lives. Our future plans. I even had the courage to tell him that I was never in love with Matt. I've been in love with someone else and I've been holding myself back. I swear Damon's face lit up for a second before he shrugged it off and rolled over to look at me. He touched my face and pulled me closer as he kissed me. It wasn't all hot and heavy, but just simple. Not tongue. Just our lips._

_My lips still tingle from the taste of his lips. They taste like cherry._

_Yum._

_It's almost midnight and I better head to bed. I want to ask Damon out but I can't. He told me on the hood of the car that Rose had messaged him, wanting to talk. I felt my heart just drop in my chest. He called her a heartless bitch, but he loved her so much. He wouldn't go for a girl like me. His best friend, but then why would he take me out on a date or even continue with whatever we're doing after I admitted that I wanted someone else...unless..._

_Elena paused as she heard her phone ring. She dropped her pen and grabbed her phone. It was on the charger. She looked at it and saw that it was Damon._

_She answered her phone and placed it to her ear. She heard loud laughing before she heard his voice._

_"What's up?" she asked._

_"I have a question."_

_Elena bit her lip._

_"Okay."_

_She gulped._

_"Will you go out with me?"_

_Elena dropped her phone. Her entire body froze._

_~ . ~_

Elena stayed there frozen as she heard Damon go 'hello'.

She had dropped the phone because she was shocked that he asked her that. Yeah, she would love too but she didn't want him doing this so he could took her virginity if he wanted. She already told Stefan that she would give it to Damon, no questions asked because she trusted him that much.

So, she could trust him to go out with her, right?

Elena picked up the phone and placed it to her ear.

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

The air between her and him was thick, a pen could drop and no one could hear because of everything that had been going on. Elena swallowed heavily and she couldn't believe that she was actually going to say this because she wanted to crawl in a hole and die, but then Damon would jump in and save her. She knew that. Deep down she knew.

She would have to say it before some other chick came breezing into town, she had to claim Damon as hers before he was stolen away by Rose or some other girl that wanted Damon's monster dick inside of them.

Elena couldn't let that happen.

"Elena, are you there?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes." The more she let the words slip from her lips. She felt it rise up in her system and she kept saying it into the phone because it was how she felt. She didn't want to date her best friend because what if she was just leaning on to Damon because he was always there? What if she only loved him because she didn't want to be alone? But that was all a lie, she knew. She never felt so strongly in love with Damon, she couldn't do without him and hated that she didn't know how he felt about her. About how he truly felt about her.

Oh well, that was how a relationship was about.

A relationship by definition is an emotional or other connection between people, between any people and she wanted it to be between her and Damon. Something shared between them that no one could process because it was only meant for her and Damon to know.

"What are you saying yes first?"

Elena rolled over in her bed and smiled. He was so clueless.

"I'm saying yes because I want to be your girlfriend."

She could clearly see Damon stuttering on the other side of the phone.

"You want to be my girlfriend for real?"

"Yes." Elena giggled.

"Yea boiiii!" Damon began to scream in excitement. Elena laughed as she heard Stefan on the phone.

"Shut your ass up. I'm doing homework here."

Elena bit back her laughter, tears were forming in her eyes.

"I'll text you. Stefan wants to do his homework." Damon pouted. He sounded sad.

"Okay, bye..." She wasn't sure if she try this out but she wanted to say since earlier in the evening. "babe."

She waited for Damon to say something back. He did.

"Bye sweet cakes."

They hung up and Elena placed the phone call over her heart, it was beating rapidly in her chest and she felt as if it was about to pop out of her chest of how hard it was beating.

She began to giggle and than it turned into laughter that she couldn't control.

It was her mother opening the door, walking into her room to ask what was wrong.

"Nothing. Just me and Damon are going out."

Her mother shook her head.

"About damn time." Elena looked at her mom, wondering why unless it was obvious.

But on who's part? Damon or on hers?

But did it really matter? She was with Damon now and they were going to be dating.

Elena couldn't help but not get up and dance in her room.

Her mother left without another word, a smile on her lips.

~ . ~

**Monday- October 4**

Elena turned the knob, adjusting the radio as Stefan sat in the back seat. He was on the phone with his boyfriend while he combed his hair in the mirror ahead of him.

Damon was driving the car and was picking up donuts for the gang.

Bonnie had already texted Elena and told her that she and Harper would be running late. Their car wouldn't start so she had called Tyler to give her a ride. He was passing through.

Elena settled on the radio, grabbing Damon's free hands and weaving her fingers through his to clasp it. Damon squeezed her hand and stopped at the red light. He had a cap on his head that was turned to the side. A graphic green t-shirt with snake eyes on it, baggy black pants that sagged off his ass but he had a belt to hold it up. He finished it off with boots. He gotten them dirty since last time they were cleaned.

Elena wore a tight red halter that was covered by one of Damon's jacket. It was very cold this morning and Damon handed her a jacket so she wouldn't free to death. She wore tight skinny jeans with boot heels. Her hair was wildly curled in spirals. Her mother had helped her with it.

_This is somethin' I never wanted but since I met you I've been on it_  
_I think about you all the time, can't get you off my mind_  
_I know this can't be love but baby it must be love_

Elena bobbed her head to the song and watched as Damon drove. Her eyes going over his muscled arms and she wondered how it would feel if he wrapped them around her and hugged her while they kissed. She looked at his lips and thought about him going down on her again. She shivered at the thought.

_Thinkin' I'm going all the way, I wanna show you but I'm afraid_  
_I know you say it's all on me, maybe tonight I'll let you see_  
_I know this can't be love but baby it must be love_

Elena bit her lip and looked around for Damon's bag.

When he came over yesterday; she placed her binder and pens into his bag. He told her that he would hold it for her. She kissed him on his cheek and said okay, but since they were closer towards the school. She would need it.

"Damon, where's your backpack?"

He let her hand go to retrieve his bag. He felt up against Stefan's leg and Stefan slapped him on his hand, throwing him a mean scowl.

Damon grabbed Elena's hand again.

"Shit, Stefan pass me my backpack."

Stefan looked at Damon and told his boyfriend to excuse him.

"Don't be cursing at me." Stefan slapped Damon's arm. "Have some manners. I'll fuck all your shit up. I had a stressful morning and you making me about to have a BF."

"BF?" Elena whispered at Damon as he turned down the knob on the radio.

Damon shook his head and tighten his hold on Elena's hand.

Maybe to restrain himself.

"Bitch fit." He whispered back at her and pulled into the parking lot of the school.

"Hell yeah, I will throw a bitch fit. You don't need his stupid bag because you guys have all four classes together. When he leaves, than you can get your shit."

Elena turned in her seat and looked at Stefan.

His hair was tousled around his head and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Elena asked him.

Stefan told her to hold on. He was still on the phone.

"I'm at school. I know you have to work. I'll talk to you later, bye boo." Stefan hung up the phone and slid it into pocket. He looked at Elena as Damon parked the car and let go of Elena's hands to retrieve his bag. "I had a bad morning. Damon's phone wouldn't stop ringing. He's knocked out sleep, cuddling up with his pillow. I check to see who it is and it's Rose's bitch ass. I answer the call and tell her to back the hell up and she called me a butterfly. So we bitching all for three hours. This damn fool wakes up and hangs up. I go down to make me some coffee and theirs no coffee beans left. Mason has to work today so we can't see each other and Caroline and I have to meet in the library and I hate that ex of yours. Gosh, I'm going to pass out all this stress."

Elena patted Stefan on the knee and he grabbed her head, smiling at her.

"Well least, I have something to look forward too. You guys are dating. Yes, know when I pass by Damon's door. I can hear some giggles maybe? But ya'll need to fuck already though. I'll get bored with he ain't and you a virgin shit. Toodles." Stefan grabbed his messenger bag and and opened the car door, slamming it behind him as he stalked into the school. His tiny comb going through his hair as he tried his best to fix it.

Damon grabbed his back pack and placed it into his lap, looking at Elena. His eyes were gleaming.

"Now that Stefan is gone. You want to do anything before we head into school?"

"Like what?" Elena asked him questionably, wondering what could be on her boyfriend's mind.

"Anything?" He replied back to her.

"Can we got to the library? I want to check out some books."

"Okay."

Damon got out of the car and placed his bag on his back. He slid his arm through one loop and closed his car door. Elena was playing with the hem of her jeans, playing with the pieces that were about ready to come off.

Damon opened her door and Elena stepped out. She felt someone's eyes on her as she grabbed Damon's hand. She tighten her hold and looked around. Her eyes fell on Matt. He was walking up with Caroline on his arms. She was popping gum and wearing his jacket that Elena had given back to him on Friday. He was staring at her and then at Damon. His gaze was hard and cold but Elena didn't care. She turned her back to Matt while she turned up her head. Damon turned his head and they headed into the school.

A smile on Elena's lips.

~ . ~

"Alright, I don't feel like teaching you guys anything today. So, just sit anywhere and do whatever. If the principal comes in. I'll defend you to the best of my abilities." Vanessa stood in front of them. She went towards her office and closed the door, laying on her couch, snuggling up under the covers. Her nose was bright red. She had a sneezing fit earlier.

Damon and Elena were at the top of the theater as always. Elena had her feet kicked up and she was laying them in Damon's lap. He was playing on his itouch, a driving game, steering the itouch every which way.

Elena was playing on her phone, texting Bonnie.

Bonnie was telling her that there were rumors around her and Damon dating. Elena told her of course and told her the whole story. Bonnie was mad but she calmed down. She was happy for her friend.

Elena smiled and told Bonnie okay, putting her phone away and snuggling up to Damon as she watched him play. He was focused on the game that Elena could probably be taking off her top and he wouldn't know. Hmmm...

Elena took her legs off of his lap and got on the floor. She fixed herself so no one could see.

Damon did this to her than she can easily do it to him, plus a going down on a game was easier to work with.

She licked her lips and unzipped his pants, digging her hands into his pants, not surprised that he was not wearing any underwear. She took a good grip on him and felt his body tense up under her.

"What are you doing?" Damon whispered as he paused the game to look at her.

"Being a good girlfriend." She pulled the head out and brought it to her mouth, licking around the look-a-like mushroom and purring. It brought deep vibrations in her throat as she slid him in, down her throat.

Damon sat up straight and the itouch dropped in his lap as his hands ran through her hair.

"I want to fuck..your mouth."

The tip of him was at her throat and she flatten her tongue and took deep breaths as she stilled. Damon pushed her down and fucked her mouth, slicing into her hot and warmness as best as he could. All of him couldn't fit and he was fine with that. He didn't mind.

"Squeeze 'em. The boys."

Elena kept breathing as her one hand rose to play with his boys as other went up and down with her mouth.

Damon bit his lip to hold back a moan.

"Gosh, so close into cumming. Hot and warm..." He whispered so low that Elena had to slow down her own raging hormones to hear him.

She couldn't see without her phone light. Vanessa liked it dark. Plus it was theater. The best creatures came out in the dark.

"Elena!" Damon whispered a little to loudly but everyone had their ipods up loud in their ears to hear. He came down her throat and Elena swallowed every inch of it.

He took off his hold and sighed with a heavy breath. Glad that he got that over with.

Elena put him back in his pants and wiped her spit on his pants. Damon didn't mind. He was too in bliss to care.

She got off her knees and sat back in her seat. Damon zipped himself back up, looking at Elena with a drunk expression on his face.

"You look drunk." She stated a smile on her lips.

"You make me feel this way, love." He wrapped his arms around her, his other hand pausing to put his itouch in his pocket before he pulled her closer to him, their lips met. Damon tasted himself on her tongue and loved how it blended together.

They continued to kiss, pulling back to look at each other. Elena saw his sparkling blue eyes.

"Do you have to work today?"

"Why?"

He asked her. His kisses going along her jawline.

"I want to take this to the next step."

Damon pecked her on her lips.

"Next step of what?"

"I want..." she didn't want to say her next words. She was too afraid, but they never held anything back with each other. "to lose my virginity with you Damon. I know you're not, but I want to Damon and I know it's fast but I can't think of any other person but you."

Damon looked at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Let me think about it. You do realize that I'm bigger than most guys right?"

Elena nodded her head.

Duh.

She slapped him on his forehead.

"Of course. But I know you won't try and hurt me. I know, okay? We don't have to do it so soon but I'm ready. I'm letting you know."

Damon kissed Elena on her cheek, turning in his seat.

"Wanna listen to music with me?"

Elena nodded her head and noticed that there was still tension in the air.

"Sure."

She knew they would talk about it, later.

Much later, not now. She was going to enjoy her time with Damon.

They were together after all.

"Hey fuck buckets, we have a new student."

Everyone looked up on stage. There was Vanessa standing next to a tall girl. Her dark hair was short and spiked up and away from her face. She was standing there in tall heels and a short mini. Her black leather jacket and pink strapless.

"This is Rose Chapin."

Damon's was focused on Elena to even notice.

Elena was scowling. She whipped out her phone as Rose sat in the front. Vanessa was talking to Rose, looking over her schedule.

She tapped Damon on the shoulder.

He looked at her.

"You do know that Rose is back right."

"Yeah and I should care because." He looked at her and kissed her on her cheek. "You're so cute sometimes."

He tapped his fingers on his thighs and drowned himself in the music playing through his ears.

Elena tried to lose herself in the music. She did, most of it. But she couldn't get Rose off her mind. They did use to be friends, for a bit.

But if Damon didn't care, than she didn't and shouldn't care about Rose.

But she couldn't help it.

Rose was the first one he ever loved.

She couldn't compare to that.

Could she?


	12. Moment 4 life

"Come on, baby? Why are you so distant and cold? What happened?" Damon was holding Elena's hand and they were heading towards lunch. The bell had ranged when they were leaving third period. Elena was still upset from the end of second period. Rose had actually walked up to them and tried to make small talk. Damon just ignored her but Elena couldn't stop staring at her and wondered if she could slap her for leaving Damon and then tell her that Damon was hers. But she didn't do that. She, instead, just stared. Nothing that she could do. She so badly wanted to say something.

"Rose is what happened. I don't know what's her problem but I just want to rip her insides out."

Damon tensed up and let out a nervous chuckle. He pushed the door open to head outside and Elena went through it first, tagging Damon along. They saw the big tree they sat under. Stefan was there yapping on about something while Bonnie and Harper sat there, they were chewing on lunch, listening to him talk.

Damon slapped his head as his got closer and closer. He couldn't believe this. He forgot their donuts. They were in the car, probably all hot and sticky.

Elena and Damon appeared closer and closer towards them. Her hand tightening on his when they got nearer and nearer. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. It was deep down in her gut and she wasn't sure where it was coming from. She kept herself on guard.

"Welcome, bitches. I got the 411." Stefan sing-songed. Probably in a better mood since earlier that morning.

"What is it?" Damon asked his brother as he sat down first and he pulled Elena into his lap. She adjusted herself and waited till Damon pulled out his backpack. She had a bag of chips and her drink in there.

"Your ex is here." Stefan smiled. "I have Rose for third period." Stefan ran his hands through his hair, straightening it again. He had to wet it for gym. The boys against the girls. The boys won all thanks to Stefan.

"I know. We have her second. She came up to us and tried to make us friends or something." Damon added on as he took out his juice from stopping by the vending machine at breakfast and popped it open, handing some to Elena but she shook her head. She didn't want any.

"Elena, how do you feel about everything?" Bonnie looked at Elena and she shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't sure. She was mad at Rose for coming back after she left last year off with her boyfriend but now that she was back, she wasn't sure what to think. She wanted to protect Damon, that was the best friend in her, but the one that needed him the most was the girl in her. The girl that wanted to hold him and loved him, the woman part of her, deep down she felt content that she finally got to be with him after all the years of lying to herself that she was in love with Matt when she wasn't. It was all funny in it's own way. Elena thought she loved Matt when she only replaced her love for Damon, her true love. He was _hers_ and she was not letting him go. Everything that brought them there to this moment was more than anything to her.

It was the moment for her life.

"I feel bad but good. Everything is all mixed." She turned her head towards Damon, tilting her head to the side. He was drinking out of the bottle, gulping the liquid down and for some strange reason, she felt turned on by the action. His lips were inside of the bottle hole, slurping it down, his long throat, reaching into his body. Damon place the bottom on the ground and twisted the cap back on, looking at Elena, licking his lips to get rid of the juice that just passed through his throat. "What are you doing later?" she asked him. Bonnie was looking at Stefan and at Elena, loving how her two friends were reacting towards each other.

"Work but I'll visit later. Or you can come over and we watch movies together." Elena smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"I would love too."

Damon kissed her cheek and Elena relaxed into his lap, looking around at them. They had absentmindedly formed a circle between them. There was space between Stefan and Elena but she didn't mind.

"You guys are too cute but I'm sticking my nose were it doesn't belong." Stefan tapped his nose and smiled, it was sinister.

"What does that mean?" Harper asked Stefan, deciding that he would say something or him and Bonnie would get into another argument over nothing.

"I overheard Rose say that she was going to try and get Damon back." Stefan tapped his chin, feeling hairs growing there. He instantly dug through his pockets and pulled out his tweezers, plucking away at his chin. He hated having hair on his face.

"Why would you say that and you know Elena and Damon are going out?" Bonnie asked. She had a little anger in her voice from Stefan's stupidity for mentioning that.

Elena pouted. Damon looked pissed. Stefan was...smiling.

"I know but that's just fun. You don't like drama?" Stefan finished plucking his chin hairs and placed his tweezers back in his pockets, wiping his chin away.

"No." Everyone said in unison.

Stefan slapped the air.

"Pish posh, everyone secretly loves drama. I'm just...shit..."

"What?" Everyone said in unison again.

"She's coming over here with lunch." Stefan raised his eyebrow.

Elena craned her neck and looked away as if she was looking for a dear friend but she saw Rose, walking over to them, her black headphones in her ears. They were pierced around the rim only two in each ear, one hung in her lobes as she walked over to them. She sat down, passing a hi to everyone.

~ . ~

Elena wasn't sure what to feel at the moment, now that someone she hated was sitting next to her. Someone that ruined her mans life, but Rose doing that brought Damon to her. They became even closer and now here they were, together.

It was silence between the circle, though. There were smiles forming on people's faces and disappearing as if nothing. Rose had already took out her headphones and brought out her lunch. An apple and a sandwich with some red grapes. She was eating them seductively, Elena noticed, taking quick glances at how Damon and Elena were sitting or how Elena was sitting in his lap and she felt his monster poke against her backside.

Dang, she thought, how many times can he get a hard-on?

Elena shook her thoughts and jumbled them back together to focus on Rose, her and her damn grapes.

"What are you doing here, _bitch_?" Stefan was the first to break the silence. His words filled with hate and venom, but Rose looked at him. She looked at him evilly.

"I'm enjoying time with my best friends. I just came back from the other side of Georgia. You really want to go down this road with me, _but-ter-fly_?" She stretched the words and Stefan rose up his hands, shaking them in the air before blowing out a big puff of air. He turned towards Rose. His whole body turned towards her.

"I don't like you. I hate the fact that you're here. You hurt my brother and my first thought is to rip you're head off by commenting on the lack of fashion that you have. It's too damn damp outside to be wearing heels, _little girl_. I'm older than you so don't get your thong twisted around your neck before I do it for you. I can get more men than you can in a week. My second thought to your little game is that you decide to play is to pull your hair and yank. But I have bigger hands and would probably snatch out some hair, huh?"

Rose opened her mouth like a fish, trying to process the words that she wanted to come out of her mouth, but when she did and tried. Stefan hushed her up.

"I don't get what's your problem? But I don't want you here. Go find some other dick to suck. Go bother Matt. Him and Caroline are fighting again." He waved his hand away and turned to face Bonnie. She was staring at him, shocked and amazed. He turned toward Elena. She looked...happy about his blast on Rose and Damon was leaning against Elena, his eyes closed. His head on her back.

"Damon, wants me here right? And why the heck is Elena in his lap?" Rose asked, standing to face everybody. Damon lifted his head and looked at her, sweeping Elena's hair from her neck. He had a feeling that it was starting to sweat back there. It was a little hot back there.

"I like you, but I like you faraway." Elena stated, seriously.

Stefan let out a loud laugh before he burst out laughing, holding his sides from how funny that was.

Rose's cheeks were turning red right before their eyes.

"Damon, I thought you loved me? Don't tell me you're going out with her?" Rose exclaimed, pointing her black painted nail at Elena.

Elena nodded her head and Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's waist.

"Rose, I love you everyday that doesn't end in y."

Elena heart fell. She couldn't believe that he said that. He was still in love with her...

"Burn, bitch. You sizzling!" Stefan shouted out loud, causing heads to turn to see Rose burst into tears.

"Everyday ends in y, Damon." she said, choking on her words, tears sliding down her face.

Damon nodded his head and smiled. Elena looked at and recalled what he said in her mind.

Monday. Tuesday. Wednesday. Thursday. Friday. Saturday. Sunday.

They all ended in y.

He never loved her.

Elena began to smirk.

"I loved you once upon a time Rose. I was young and stupid and believed that our love last forever. You left me for my best friend because you were tired of me. Well I'm tired of you calling. You won't get me back and don't even think about sneaking up on me. I'll..."

Stefan cut Damon off. "I'll be watching you like a fucking hawk, watching you sleep and shit. I'll fuck all your shit up." Stefan rubbed his nose and looked at Rose.

Bonnie looked at Rose, wanting to say something but couldn't. She wasn't sure what she could say.

But than it came to her and she opened her mouth and was about to tell Rose off too, but than it happened right there. That she closed her mouth shut.

Rose ran away in tears. She nearly fell as her heel sunk into the ground, but she pulled her heel back and ran faster, pushing past a crowd of people.

"Wow, I was about to say something to her." Bonnie stated after a good couple of seconds.

"Glad you didn't, now I'm going to do something I've been wanting to do all day." Elena turned around in Damon's lap and wrapped her arm around his neck, looking him in his eyes. Damon was looking at her back.

"Don't ever think that I'll run back to her, Elena. You stay somewhere she'll never will." He looked at her, forgetting that Stefan was making moon eyes.

"What's that?" She ran her hands down his cheek, feeling the hair that was starting to grow, hoping he was planning on growing it out. He looked so hot with a neck beard. She loved rubbing her hands through it when he was going over that break up with Rose. It tickled him.

"You stay in my heart."

He kissed her.

~ . ~

Later that evening...

"Damon..."

"Elena..."

"Feel so good...move more like that."

"Yes..."

Elena giggled as he dipped her.

They had gotten bored watching movies in his room so decided to held downstairs to listen to music on Stefan's speakers. He had turned his bathroom into a spa for himself and had his music in his ears, pampering himself. Mason had got off of work early and was picking him up around ten. So, as soon as Stefan rushed up the stairs. Damon asked her to dance and she said yes.

She had placed on Damon's boxers and it hung loose on her as he twirled her.

"This is nice."

Damon nodded his head and pulled her closer to his body. He was shirtless and spinning her around, loving that her hair was whipping wildly around her.

He brought her back to his body and dipped her again. She looked into his eyes.

He looked into hers.

"I kinda wish we could stay like this forever, you and me." He peered over her, admiring how her heart was beating rapidly. He could tell because she was breathing rapidly.

"Me too." He picked her back up and she wrapped her leg around his, inching it up.

"What are you doing, Elena?" He asked her, waggling his eyebrows, dragging her foot across the floor, looking at him with some more intensity in her eyes that he felt that they were salsa dancing.

But they weren't.

"What are you doing, Elena?" He asked her again.

He stopped dragging her and he twirled her, her leg letting go of his. His arm outstretched. She smiled at him as she bit her lip, looking at him.

She finally answered him. Her voice lowered.

"Seducing you."

He brought her back to them and spun them around the room, till the back of his legs hit the couch and he fell back. She landed on him and she looked him in his eyes.

"You're seducing me?" He looked at her. His hands holding onto hers.

"Yes. I have this thing inside me. It's burning up so deep. I can't control the fire. Put it out, Damon." Elena was not sure what the hell was wrong with her. She was out of her mind but she felt so much lust in her body for the man that she was laying on that she wanted something to be done about it. She felt how aroused he was while they danced. She knew that he wanted her. She wanted him.

It was only fair to give into such desires.

They were only human that wanted to pound each other into the damn ground.

"Elena, I can't." He pushed at her arms but she sat up and straddled him, rubbing her lower body against him. Damon's eyes rode to the back of his head and he grabbed onto Elena's arms to control her but it wasn't working. Elena wanted him and wanted him now.

"Why not?" She whimpered, bending low to bite at his neck.

"Because..." His eyes fluttered open. It wouldn't be to long before he flipped them over, ripped off her clothes, forgot the foreplay and drove into her. He needed her so bad, but he couldn't take her right in the living room, on the couch, no condom, no protection. He wouldn't ruin her life like that. He couldn't. He loved her too much. "I won't let you give yourself to me on this couch out in the open were anybody can just walk in. I want no interruptions. I want to take my time. I want to learn your body, Elena. Even more than I already have. I want to dig deep inside you and make love to you so good, that we come together in bliss. I won't reduce myself to allowing you to lose it on my couch, not on my bed. Us locked away so no one can bother us.

When I lost it to Rose, it was in the back of her mother's car because she couldn't control herself. I hated it. I want us." Damon moved his hands to her cheeks and held her, looking deeper into her eyes than he ever had before. "I want us to experience something so great that we cry at the ecstasy that our bodies can't process to feel. Can I share that with you, Elena? Our first time."

Elena felt tears brought to her eyes. Damon wiped them away with his thumbs.

She nodded her head.

She didn't need to rush. If Damon wanted it perfect and 'just right', than she would wait.

She would hold on because she loved him and didn't want him to hate it and remember it like how he remembered his first time.

"Okay, Damon. I'll hold on." He dropped his hands and rested them on her hips. She moved down to give him a quick peck that turned into something hot and passion, that took over their bodies.

Elena pulled back. A question popped in her brain.

"Can you..." She mumbled the rest and Damon sat up and bit her lip, and pulled.

Elena tried to squirm but couldn't move.

"Ow! Damon let go."

"Say it louder." He demanded. "I'll let go." He teased her.

"Fine. I was wondering if you can eat me out since we can't 'make love'?"

Damon smiled and let her lip go. It popped back into place with a little pop.

"I can gladly do that."

He turned them over and stripped his boxers off of her, spreading her legs on the couch, placing a tiny couch pillow under her ass to help. He licked his lips and smiled at her.

"You best relax, honey. I plan to get you back for earlier."

Elena opened her mouth and before she could even mutter a answer.

He folded his tongue like a taco and tongued her hole.

Elena bit down on her lip and muffled out moans, but she knew Stefan wouldn't be able to hear her. His music was so loud and the stereos.

She released her lip and let out a pleasure cry that shook her body.

She sighed and closed her eyes, letting her body relax as best as she could, enjoying what she was feeling, loving how she felt.

It all came upon her after he flatten his tongue and folded it again, over her clitoris.

She moaned out his name, loud and clear. Damon vibrated with laughter, causing her to shiver.


	13. Backstabber

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been two weeks and I've never been happier. Everything is just as it should. Damon takes me out on dates every Saturday. Whether The Grill or back at Le BonBon. He introduced me to Anna, she's Rose's little sister. I love her. We talk most times, through texting, but that's about it. I wonder when Jeremy comes down for Thanksgiving, should I invite Anna over so they can meet, but then he did have a thing for Bonnie. Who knew?_

_I don't. I'm just happy that I'm with Damon. He makes me happy and he's always here. Yesterday me and Damon were watching some chick flick that he wanted to watch. He's just not that into you. I couldn't stop laughing. My mom and Alaric sat with us and we started the movie over. I thought it was heart warming. Then we had to start it again, because Stefan came over with his boyfriend. He's so old but young. He's in his early twenties still. Isobel is like a second mom to Stefan so I overheard him ask her what she thought about his boyfriend. She liked what she saw, but she was probably nice about it. She'll eventually tell me later. But us three couples sat down and watched the movie. It was quite sweet. Isobel was curled up with Alaric on the couch, laying on her head on his chest. I was sitting in Damon's lap. He has his arm wrapped around me. Stefan was laid out on the couch. (Me and Damon had the floor) He was laying on Mason's chest and Mason ran his fingers through his hair. It was so cute._

_Today is Sunday though. Yesterday, Damon took me out to his house after the movie and I slept over. Alaric didn't mind. He exactly enjoyed the time. I'm still over. I didn't go back home. Damon's asleep upstairs and I'm sitting on the same couch that me and Damon had oral on, all those weeks ago._

_I feel like I have so much to write because I haven't been updating as I should. Everything is happening so fast that I'm not really sure to began._

_Me and Damon are getting closer and closer to actually doing it. It's like hes in a trance and me moaning out his name, brings him back to reality. It happens like that. He can't control himself and apart of me, is happy about it and scared at the same time. What if he can't control himself and continues till he's inside me? I'm already worried about how he's going to fit. Stefan keeps telling me that the walls inside of my vagina or vadge as he likes to call it can stretch and accept many things. I asked Damon and said it was the true but him and Rose could never really do girl on top positions because, she couldn't handle the pressure of him hitting against her g-spot._

_Rose, she's hanging in the area around us if that makes sense. In second period, she just sits there two rows in front of us and tries to add herself in the conversation that most of the students are having around her, but I know it's a lie. She's trying to overhear things between me and Damon. I don't play that game. She can suck a herpes dick._

_Ha._

_But that's all the sorta good stuff. Bonnie is not talking to me since last weekend when she found out Harper has been hanging with more girls and spending time with them than her. Some girls keep telling her that he's cheating but I don't believe so. I hope not. Harper knows that Stefan would cut his ass for doing such a thing. He still loves Bonnie even after what happened between them. I see it in his eyes when he looks at her._

_I see it alot._

_It's all besides the point though. I hope everything is okay. I wish I new what was going on, but it was cheating and Stefan was wrong. for what he did._

_I guess, I'll write more later. I'm going to catch a quick snooze._

_Love with all my heart,_

_Elena._

_~ . ~_

Elena felt something against her backside but she wasn't sure what it was. It felt more on the lines of a Damon and his body, but she was wrong. She could be wrong. She opened up one eye and looked at who was behind her. She saw it was just a finger and apart of Stefan's finger. He had on a pink robe and a green mask all over his face. He held the ends of his robe together as his hair was held back with a headband.

Elena sat up in the bed and yawned, looking at Stefan. He went around the couch and sat down next to Elena. She pulled the covers close to her body that she had took from Damon's closet. It was a nice sheet with spongebob on it. He went through a spongebob faze but grew out, but Elena wasn't sure how he still had. She knew if she got in Damon's face about it, that he would deny. She still thought it was cute, though.

"What's wrong, honey?"

Stefan shook his head and was about to slap his face, but he remembered that he had on the mask. Instead he grabbed her hands and rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles.

"I don't know. I feel less of myself today." He was sniffling and sobbing.

Elena wanted to touch his face, but she couldn't. She tighten her hand on his.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Stefan shook his head but stopped himself. Not sure how to say it.

He was mad but slightly upset over the whole ordeal.

"I do. Don't tell anybody but Mason might need to go get checked for HIV."

Elena was shocked and stunned and she wasn't sure what to do. Her first thought was to go off and tell Stefan that he needed to get Mason checked but she didn't want him to feel less of himself. She didn't want to cause him to much stress.

"How do you know he has it?"

Stefan dropped his hold from her hands and bit his lip.

"I was going down on him last night over at his place and he just moaned at he might have HIV. He came down my throat and I looked at him like Oh hell no. But he said he was going to get tested but was scared. I'm scared. We've been together for so long and he just drops the bomb on me. It's like if you and Damon were fucking and Rose called his phone to tell him that she was pregnant. I wouldn't believe the bitch though. I'd Maury her ass, but that's something else. I'm not sure what to do. I'm scared to get tested. I want someone to go with me." He looked at Elena and a new case of sweat fell on her, raining down her forehead. Stefan wiped it away.

"Can you go with me? The place might be open." He hope in his voice. He wanted it to get down today.

Stefan pouted and than a crease formed in his forehead.

Elena knew that he needed a friend and they were more close than her and Damon.

"I'll go with you."

"Thanks. I'll go get dressed, but remember don't even tell my brother about this. I don't want him making fun of me because I can't keep my shit together. I'll be back."

"Alright."

Elena watched as Stefan got up off the couch and walked up the stairs, not making a sound. She too got up and went upstairs, taking Damon's covers with her. She was wearing his boxers again with her bra. He ripped the back by snapping it to hard, so she had them tied together. It was itching the hell out of her.

She stepped into Damon's room. He was still sleeping. The covers were around his waist. The pillow was over his face.

"Damon, honey, I'm going with Stefan to the store."

Damon rolled over and faced her. The pillow fell from his face, his hair was all over his head. It stuck up in places and Elena couldn't help but not laugh.

"Why are you going to the store for? Is it girl things?" He looked at me and I smiled.

"No. He wants..." Elena bit her lip, not sure what to say. She opened her mouth to speak but than Stefan stepped into the room with a black graphic tee of Gir and long pants that covered his converse. His hair was flat on his head and it was wet.

"We are going to the store so I can get some shit for sex. Gay sex. You want to come?"

Damon shook his head. "No. Why does Elena need to go?"

Stefan wrapped his arm around Elena's middle and grinned, looking at her before bringing his hand down and slapping her ass.

"I'm teaching her about anal, if you guys go down that road."

"Oh. Than yeah, teach her. I guess. I got to head to work anyway."

"Bye. Kisses."

Before Elena could mutter a goodbye to Damon. Stefan pulled her out of the room.

"Bye Elena." She heard Damon shout from his room.

"Bye honey." Elena called before she stopped Stefan, noticing her state of undress.

"Stefan!" She exclaimed.

"What bitch?" He spat back at her.

"Clothes." His eyes glanced over her state of undress.

"Sorry. Go get change."

Stefan dropped her arm and let Elena go get change. He chewed on his lip till it bled the entire time.

~ . ~

"Stefan Salvatore, we are ready to see you now."

Elena watched as Stefan let go of her hand and walked down the hall with the nurse.

Stefan turned to her and told the nurse to wait a minute. He ran back towards Elena and whispered in her ear.

"If I don't make it. I love you." He kissed her on her cheek and left with the nurse. Elena tighten her hold on Damon's jacket. He had given it to her because it was very windy outside. She didn't the jacket, it wasn't that cold but it was comforting. His scent was all over the jacket and it sent Elena in tingles.

Good good tingles.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she dug in her ripped jeans to look. Her hair was tied back. Damon had got it wet while she was in the shower. They played splash fight for over an hour before Stefan yelled at them both.

She looked at her phone. She opened her mouth in shock. She hadn't heard from this person in so long. Plus the person and her weren't on good turns.

_Vickie D: Hey what the fuck are you doing at the clinic?_

Elena craned her neck and turned. There was Vickie Donovan. She was holding her belly and staring at Elena as if she wanted to beat her ass. She had her lip pierced and her tongue, running it over her lip.

"Answer the fucking question, Elena. What the fuck are you doing here? Matt tells me you're a virgin. Don't tell me Damon popped that shit and your preg now. I can hear my brother now." Vickie began to chuckle.

Elena exited out on the message. "Gosh, can't say hi." Elena sarcastically said. She was annoyed.

"I never liked you, so forget the shit. I just want to say this loud and clear. I always wanted Damon."

Elena looked at Vickie seriously. What did she mean?

"What the heck do you mean?"

Vickie turned to face Elena. Her whole entire body. Her hair was messed up and she had bruises all over her face. Her lip was busted. She had scratch marks underneath her eye. Her shirt was ripped but tied together by grabbing the other end and tying that together. Her short were torn and had red stains on them. Her feet were bruised and bandaged. She looked fucked up.

"What the hell happened?"

Vickie rolled her good eye. The other was busted.

"Me and that bitch Rose got into a fight. Her and my brother are together now. Fuck Buddies. She moans out Damon's name in bed and goes on and on about how big his dick is. So I tell her to shut the hell up. She tells me no and slaps me. I slap her ass back and then we started fighting. I punched that bitch in the gut. She threw up blood all over my shorts and I fucked her ass up. I've always loved Damon. I'm the one who told Damon's best friend to get with Rose so I could talk to him, but you were always by his side even though you were dating my brother. I'm letting you know this now. You fuck up once and he's mine. I'm not a slut for nothing."

Elena looked at her. Not sure what to say back. She knew Vickie was experienced and could probably pleasure Damon more than she could. Vickie could probably take Damon's dick inside of her and be able to take it. Not like Elena.

Elena grew depressed and got up from her seat. She turned towards Vickie. "I have to go to the bathroom. Tell Stefan that I'm there."

She walked away without a backwards glance.

Vickie smirked as she left. She picked up her shirt and wiped at her face, the blood coming off her busted lip. She smiled and picked up her phone, dialing in a number. She placed it to her ear as it rung and she played with her toes.

"Hello?" The voice was groggy.

"I did it. Elena believes that I can take Damon's dick. So, why use me again when you could have done this yourself?"

"Because you guys hate each other. I was just making the blood thicker. Now, did she cry?"

Vickie looked around the area, hoping that nobody she knew was coming by. The whole plan would mess up.

"Nope. She walked away though. I think i scared her. Awww." Vickie chuckled into the phone.

"Good. Now, I just need to catch her off guard. She'll break up with Damon and than he'll come back to me. I get his big dick again and than I leave. All I came back for anyway."

Vickie shook her head.

"You are so evil. If Elena finds out that your behind this. Bonnie is going to box your ass." Vickie bit her lip. "That'll be something good to see."

"Yeah I know. Thanks Vickie. I'ma go. I have to stop by The Grill and see what Damon's up too. Laters."

Vickie said it back. She hung up the phone and got up from the chair. Her business there was done. She only stayed because she saw Elena and put the plan in action.

She did.

Mission accomplished.

She decided that she better head over to the hospital to get cleaned up. Her mother would throw a fit.

She felt glad that she did that. It was the bitch side of her, but she truly hoped that no one overheard her conversation. Because life sucked if someone did.

She limped away and ran her hands through her hair.

Not knowing that someone _did _overhear her conversation and was watching her too.

* * *

Things to think about:

I did a typo last chapter. It was supposed to say 'I love you everyday that doesn't end with a y'

So that's for the confused.

If you love this story than thnks. I do too.

*If you haven't guessed who Vickie was talking too than, you will next chapter. History and all.* We'll bother Damon at work. Yay!

Warnings for that chapter: Damon/other, Stefan outburst, showdown(part one), a lil Matt. Boo!

DomOx


	14. Eh eh, there's nothing I can say

Warnings for that chapter: Damon/other, Stefan outburst, showdown(part one), a lil Matt. Boo!

Damon/other- won't be bad. (Might be Damon/other. Who knows)

.net/s/6465888/1/Taste_in_Men

check this story out. I love it.

* * *

_~Earlier that day~_

_Rose walked into Vickie's room. She leaned against the frame and looked around the room, taking in the messy sight before her. Matt had just left to go to Caroline's house. Rose had told them that if he ever wanted a quick bang, then she was down for it because she could handle his dick. Matt laughed her away and left the house. He brushed it off like she was kidding._

_Rose never kid. What she said was what she meant._

_"Vickie?" Rose called out into the room, licking her lips, wishing that she had brought her chap-stick. She missed it._

_Vickie rolled over. The covers falling off her body and landing on the dirty floor._

_She sat up and Rose got a look at her face. It was messed up._

_"What happened to you?"_

_Vickie shrugged it off, getting out of the bed, showing Rose her naked body but Rose didn't mind. She seen Vickie naked before. Wasn't really much to talk about._

_"I went to a party outside of town, got into a fight with some bitch because I fucked her boyfriend in his car. She caught us and we fought. I kicked her ass though. She had twenty six stitches. I only have three on my finger. She bit the shit out of me. Her boyfriend broke up with her, took me home and we fucked all night. Why are you here?"_

_Rose rolled her hands and stood up straight, licking her lips. She was going to be doing this because they were so chapped._

_"I have something to ask of you."_

_"What bitch?" Vickie shouted out as Rose turned her head towards the bathroom. It opened and a guy appeared. He seemed older but more yummy. Rose looked at him and craned her neck. She licked her tongue seductively at him and he snapped at her._

_Rose bit back at him._

_"Oh, sorry. What do you want me to do?"_

_"I want you to make Elena believe that you want Damon. It'll take the scent off of me so I can sneak in and catch him when he's vulnerable."_

_"What do you want me to tell her?"_

_"Anything. Fuck with her mind." Rose laughed and Vickie giggled with her. Vickie's play thing sat on the bed. His erection was already growing._

_Rose looked at it and bit her lip._

_"Do you like to share Vickie?"_

_"Of course. It's what bitches do."_

~ . ~

Damon was excited. His body was humming with things that he couldn't control. He was was dressed in all black, with his black shirt that tighten around his arms, his black jeans that were tight this time and brushing up against his member, and his new black boots. He cleaned his boots after his brother and Elena left, his girlfriend, for the store. His hair was a fluff on his head. The owner Tanya wanted it that way to attract ladies. And since he was of that age, he could play bar tender till they found another one. He only cleaned up when Matt wasn't around. But Matt had called in and said that he was on his way.

So, Damon waited but he did not wait to long.

It was nearly two in the afternoon and people usually came in at this hour, asking for drinks that he knew well how to make. He had to learn when he was little to make some for his mother when she asked. He was only ten and he even taught Elena how to make some drinks. She always failed but she never stopped trying.

"Yeah, I'm at work. Call you later. Bye." Damon turned around and faced Matt. He was holding onto his apron, slipping into it and grabbing the tray of dirty dishes from Damon, smiling at him and picked up the rest of the dishes that Damon forgot to pick up.

He took off his apron and handed it to the girl next to him. She needed one. The one she did have was stuck at home somewhere under clothes or something. Damon never pressed for details.

He went behind the counter and told Ryan, who was tending the bar, that he could call it quits. Ryan took off out the door without another word.

Damon grabbed the towel that was on the floor and placed it into the sink behind him, wetting it and ringing it. He could cause health problems if it wasn't washed. He turned back around and bit his lip from saying anything.

Rose was sitting on the bar stool directly in front of him. Her eyes were focused on him. She had on a red lace halter that showed off her stomach. Her short skirt came around her thighs and stopped there. Her boots heels barely touched the ground as she crossed her legs, lightly tapping the counter top.

"How are you?" She asked him. She was smiling at him and he remembered for a split second of them dating once before but it was gone. His old thoughts got kicked to the curb by his new thoughts. Elena was everywhere in his head and his body responded in ways that he couldn't explain.

"What do you want, Rose? I have other customers." He tried not to give her attitude but he couldn't help it. He hated her with a passion and somewhere deep down in his gut. He knew that she was up to something. He just wasn't sure what.

So he'd play along till he figured out what she was doing.

"I would like two slices of lemon and coke, please." She licked her lips and Damon retrieved what she wanted, feeling up a small cup of the coke and grabbing two slices. He handed it to her and she bit her lip. Damon looked away and walked down the aisle to the other customer. Rose watched his backside with her eyes, as she peeled the contents out of the lemon.

A wicked smile on her face

~ . ~

Stefan was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. He was driving really fast and Elena had to hold on to her seat belt. She couldn't take how fast he was driving. It was crazy. He was insane. He was smiling. That had to count for something.

"Why are you smiling, Stefan?"

Stefan was nearly bouncing in his seat. The radio was turned up a little to high and he was singing along to the music.

_Boy, we've had a real' good time_  
_And I wish you the best on your way_  
_Eh eh_  
_I didn't mean to hurt you_  
_I never thought we'd fall out of place_  
_Eh eh, hey ey_

He was singing it a little to high and it was freaking Elena out but she realized that he was happy.

_I had something that I love long_  
_But my friends keep telling me that something's wrong_  
_Then I met someone_

"You don't have HIV."

Stefan turned towards her and shook his head no.

"I don't. I have to wait till Mason gets back, cuz if his ass has it. I know his ass been cheating."

Stefan wagged his finger at Elena and whipped his head around and around.

_And eh, there's nothing else I can say_  
_Eh eh, eh eh_  
_There's nothing else I can say_  
_Eh eh, eh eh_  
_I wish you'd never looked at me that way_  
_Eh eh, eh eh_  
_There's nothing else I can say_  
_Eh eh, eh eh_

Stefan turned down the volume of the car and pulled up at The Grill. Elena felt a smile spread across her face, but before she could do anything about it. Stefan grabbed her arm and pulled her back in the car. Elena turned to face.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something and then I want you to follow my plan, okay?"

Elena nodded her head very slowly.

Stefan told her everything. Everything that came out of his mouth, Elena now knew. Her face dropped and she became pissed off with herself for believing the lie. She couldn't believe that Vickie and Rose would plan something like that but Elena had to realize that Rose and Vickie were the best of friends, since forever.

"I know your mad, but like I said I have a plan. I have someone watching Rose and she's just talking to Damon. Damon's blowing her of..."

Stefan's phone rung and the lines of Lady Gaga played.

He answered his phone and placed it into his ear.

"Yeah, we are here. Tell Damon that your going to come back...no we'll come in. Just act natural. I'll pay you back later."

Elena looked at him as he closed his phone shut.

"Who was that?"

Stefan shook his head.

"You're going to be so mad. But first we need to get you out of those jeans, take your hair down and put on some makeup or something. You finally want to beat Rose. You gotta stomp that bitch where it hurts."

Elena looked at Stefan as he turned around in his seat and looked through his bag that was on the floor. He pulled out a long jean skirt that had all kinds of girle designs at the bottom. He pulled out a lacey top that was all black. He turned to face Elena and grabbed her jacket. He nodded his head and than continued to dig through his bag. Elena giving him weird looks the whole time.

"What can hurt Rose?"

Stefan threw things at her and Elena moved on the sides of seat as more clothes came her way. Stefan turned back to her and went over the tops that was in his car.

"Your love for Damon, girl. You know that. I know that. He just needs to know that."

Elena shook her head.

"He doesn't love me."

Stefan shook his head and picked up multiple bottoms and tops, going over them.

"You are dead wrong."

~ . ~

"Come on Damon, tell me do you remember all the good times that we had?"

Damon shook his head no and wiped at the counter. Rose still had her glass in front of her. It was half-empty. She wasn't done with it yet.

"Why not? We had good times. We've..." She looked around and saw the blonde down the way from her. Everyone was busy and probably wouldn't be able to hear her. "fucked in places, you couldn't recall. Went out to show our love. I want that again."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm with Elena now. Go. Away." He went down towards Caroline as she sat there. Her sprite was still un-touched and she was biting on her nails.

"Caroline, are you okay?" He didn't like Caroline but she looked like a mess. Her hair was in a two split ponytails. She had on no makeup. A big jacket and some sweat pants.

"Yeah, can I have lemon slices please?" She asked him, her eyes never leaving the entrance.

"Sure." He retrieved what she wanted and placed three of them in front of her. She started nibbling on them, not worried about the sour taste, her eyes focused on the door.

"Damon, I would like another glass." Rose rose her empty glass in the air and shook it, the ice clinked against the glass.

Damon walked down towards Rose and refilled her glass. He placed it in front of her.

"Tell me the truth. Don't you love me? Didn't you at all love me?"

Damon rolled his eyes. He leaned over the counter and stared at Rose in her face.

"Rose, I don't know what you're doing here but I hate you. Me and Elena are happy and I love her. Love her more than I've ever loved anybody. So don't get things twisted and try and tell me that you ever felt for me. Slater and you ran off together and now your back because you loved me? If I remember correctly, you were tired of me. I heard your entire conversation with him. So, don't pretend that you are the victim. I loved you and you threw my love back in my face. Get out my face." He smiled at her and straighten his posture, leaving her there with a wtf look on her face. She wasn't sure what to say to that. She didn't know.

She turned around and looked around the bar. She licked her teeth. She thought of everything that she could say to him to get back in his good graces.

She reached behind for her drink and put it to her mouth, taking a swig, swishing it around in her mouth, feeling really good. Until Elena came in through the door along side Stefan.

Rose spat out her drink and wiped her mouth.

Oh no!

~ . ~

Elena walked into the bar. Her eyes settling on Damon. She ran her hands over the jacket, hoping that she was too overexposed in the outfit Stefan had made her wear. It was Damon's jacket with a nice green tank top that was strapless. A short jean skirt and nice heels to match. She saw Caroline over the bar and hoped this was not the person that Stefan was talking to right now. She noticed they were both on their phones. Stefan laced his arm through her and they walked, walked towards the bar. Elena made sure her heels clacked against the tile floor, showing a smirk on her face as Stefan had told her. They changed in his car under a matter of minutes. Caroline got up from the bar and walked over to them. Her phone was in her hand. Stefan handed her his keys and she took off.

"What was that about?"

"The clothes you have on now are things she can't fit anymore. They are new, but she can't brush her thighs into them anymore." Stefan whispered to her as they continued to walk towards the bar.

"Elena."

Elena stopped and turned around, facing Matt. He had a tray of dirty dishes inside of it and he was holding to it. He was looking her up and down and back then Elena would have loved the attention, but right now. She was focused on Damon.

"You look really good."

Elena ran her hands through her hair and her smile faded.

"I know. Now if you excuse me, I have a boyfriend to go flirt with."

Elena turned her back to him and couldn't believe this. She shook her head and was walking away when she felt someone grab her arm.

Matt stepped in front of her.

"You aren't really with Damon. You're only using him to get back at me. Okay Elena. I understand. I'm sorry for treating you like shit. You don't have to date him to make me feel like shit."

Elena snatched her arm from Matt and stared him into his eyes.

"I hate you, Matt. I was your perfect little virgin slut, huh. You couldn't fuck me. So you wanted to fuck somebody else. I hope the next person you fuck is pregnant with your kid. At least you'd leave me the fuck alone." she hissed at him. His mouth flopped open like a fish and Elena felt pleased with herself.

She pushed past him and headed over to the bar, not realizing that Stefan had turned around and stuck out his tongue at Matt.

"Hello, I would like a sprite with a dash of coke." Elena sat at the bar stool near Rose and crossed her legs. She leaned forward and pushed her breast together, smiling at Damon. He was smiling back at her and he nodded his head. He quickly retrieved what she had asked for all with shaky hands.

Rose turned around in her seat and faced ahead of the bar, flickering her tongue between her teeth. She leaned to the side and saw that Stefan was sitting beside Elena and was talking to his brother about something. A snarl came across Damon's lips.

"So, Elena how are you?"

Elena swirled her finger in her drink and a smile spread across her lips. She looked at Rose with one eye and looked at her.

"I'm good. Tell Vickie, next time she wants to do your dirty work. She should make sure no one I know is around to hear." Elena chuckled and drink a couple of sips of the liquid.

Rose's mouth formed a slight 'O' before she closed her mouth and bit her lip.

"I was just..." She tried to explain herself but she ended up looking guilty. It was all over her face.

"Yeah, you were just...getting out of here. I think you need to understand something." Elena fully turned to Rose and let how angry she was affect what she was letting come out of her mouth. "I want you away from Damon. I love him and he's mine. You had your chance and you ruined it. Let someone else shine in the light."

She continued to twirl her finger around the rim.

"Elena, I'm just being friendly." she faintly smiled.

"Yeah, okay. Right?" Elena began to laugh and ran through the lines that Stefan told her while she had changed. She sounded a little out of character but Stefan did tell her it was for good purpose. She didn't want Rose to walk over her and have free-rain. She had to nip this now or before Rose grew crazy and starting putting things in Damon's head.

Speaking of Damon, he was standing up straight. He was peering at Rose with his blue eyes.

"Stop texting. Stop calling me. Stop thinking about me. I'm in love with Elena. Just let it go."

Rose looked at them both in horror. She was stuck and trapped. Three people that didn't like her was surrounding her.

"I love Damon, Elena. And I won't give him up without a fight. I won't give him up to some chick, who doesn't know how to handle him."

"Oh hell nah!" Stefan got off the stool and stepped in front of Rose. He grabbed Elena's hand and slapped Rose twice across the face. "I can't hit you but Elena can. You stay away from us. You crazy, skinny, stalker lady."

His green eyes were becoming darker as he glared at her.

"I love Damon. Okay. I realized my mistake and I ran off with Slater. I regret it, okay? So don't get all gay up on me Stefan." Rose stood up and peered down at Elena. "You will fuck up. One day. You will. I still love him and I won't stop loving him. You'll fuck up and he'll need someone to cry too. I'm here Damon. No matter what. I'm here." She drowned the rest of her drink and left the bar, brushing past Matt who was taking all the dishes that he could carry in the back.

Elena watched as Rose left.

She wasn't sure what to say, because she didn't know what to say.

It was like she was stuck.

Stefan was standing in front of her with a big ass grin on his face.

Damon was bending over the counter. He was pinching the bridge of his nose.

Everything was quiet. The people were talking and everything was okay...it wasn't.

Nothing was okay.

~ . ~

_Dear Diary,_

_I let you in Damon and Stefan's couch. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I went to sleep and stuffed it into the couch. I almost went home without you until Damon asked me did I have everything. I told him I did but then I remembered I forgot my journal._

_So I have you now. Muhahaha. Your mine._

_Everything today was crazy. Stefan and I went to the clinic to get him tested. He has no STDS or anything. He's clean. I'm worried about Mason. I hope he didn't cheat. That would suck. Well, while at the clinic, Vickie was there and she told me she wanted Damon, but really, Rose asked her to do that. Later on, Me and Stefan showed up at the bar and me and Rose nearly had a little confrontation. It didn't end well or as I hoped. Rose really loves Damon and said that I would fuck up and she would take him. I hope I don't fuck up. The only thing that I have to worry about is Matt, but I told him off today too._

_Yay!_

_Anyways, after the bar incident. Damon and I have got deep into conversation before I left. I had asked him what I heard was right. He said he was in love with me and I told him I felt the same way but hated how it came out. I wanted it to be just us._

_Stefan says he already knew since I told him that I wanted Damon to take my virginity...( I wish I didn't tell him)_

_Well, everything is going good. Damon is coming over in a little bit. Jeremy texted me earlier. He said he's coming down either tonight or tomorrow. He's coming home earlier than usual. He has free time and it's not like he's in New York. He's in Georgia. I can't wait to see my brother. I miss him so much. Something tells me that I should call Bonnie. But she's not answering my calls. I hope everything is okay._

_Well I better go. Damon..._

Elena stopped her writing. She heard a tap at her window. She closed her journal shut and stuffed it under her pillow, running her hands through her hair, to make sure that it wasn't like a cat clawed at it all day before walking towards her window. She opened it and there stood Damon on the other side. She backed up as he entered and she looked at him. He was wearing a button up black t-shirt with black jeans.

His eyes were more blue than usual. His hair was damp.

"Damon, you can come through the front door. My parents aren't here. They left to go get more food for Jeremy. He eats like a pig."

Damon nervously chuckled and walked over towards her bed. He sat down and patted the space next to him.

Elena sat down too. She placed her hand on his lap.

"What's wrong?"

"I have something to say." He bit his lip and turned a little to face Elena. He dug through his pockets and pulled out a condom wrapper. He threw it behind them and licked his dry lips.

Elena looked at the wrapper and than at Damon, before looking between them.

"What's that?" She knew what it was. She wanted to make sure.

"A condom. I've been thinking a lot about things lately and I want this to be clear. I want you Elena and this may sound like I'm pressuring you but I don't want to be. Since we both love each other. I..." He pulled Elena closer to him and placed his finger underneath her chin. "I want to make love with you, to you."

Elena looked in his eyes.

"Right now?" She asked.

"Yes."

He kissed her and grabbed her face. She kissed him back.

Lust, love, and passion fueling them.

* * *

Happy thanksgiving (I was actually nice and didn't put Damon/Other)

DomOx

P.S= I was pretty afraid with this chapter. I hope you guys like...


	15. The Time

I thought about it alot and wondered. Should it be a journal entry detailed or type it as it happened?

I give this out too: AmberTardCake, Damonlover, Badboysarebest, mayghaen 17, LoveEpicLove, xAlternativexMusicxGirlx, ayna93, AzureRoseSky, vampssaywhat, Rosesareforever, damvampsal21, Katie9431, FreaKiki, Temptress-Kitten17

*If I forgot to add you. I'm sorry. There's like 274 reviews. Thanks and for the chapter, you've all been waiting for.

_

* * *

Elena stopped her writing. She heard a tap at her window. She closed her journal shut and stuffed it under her pillow, running her hands through her hair, to make sure that it wasn't like a cat clawed at it all day before walking towards her window. She opened it and there stood Damon on the other side. She backed up as he entered and she looked at him. He was wearing a button up black t-shirt with black jeans._

_His eyes were more blue than usual. His hair was damp._

_"Damon, you can come through the front door. My parents aren't here. They left to go get more food for Jeremy. He eats like a pig."_

_Damon nervously chuckled and walked over towards her bed. He sat down and patted the space next to him._

_Elena sat down too. She placed her hand on his lap._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I have something to say." He bit his lip and turned a little to face Elena. He dug through his pockets and pulled out a condom wrapper. He threw it behind them and licked his dry lips._

_Elena looked at the wrapper and than at Damon, before looking between them._

_"What's that?" She knew what it was. She wanted to make sure._

_"A condom. I've been thinking a lot about things lately and I want this to be clear. I want you Elena and this may sound like I'm pressuring you but I don't want to be. Since we both love each other. I..." He pulled Elena closer to him and placed his finger underneath her chin. "I want to make love with you, to you."_

_Elena looked in his eyes._

_"Right now?" She asked._

_"Yes."_

_He kissed her and grabbed her face. She kissed him back._

_Lust, love, and passion fueling them._

_~ . ~_

**I**t was her _first_ time. Damon_ had_ to remember that. All the lessons that he ever taught her had to start here. He knew that her brother was coming home and her parents were out shopping for food. But he **wanted** her. He wanted to hold her, to hold her so close that their heart beats in sync. He wanted to touch her in all the ways that she was never touched before and it was hard for him because of the monster in his pants. The thing that separated him from normal boys. It was 12inches long and thick around the shaft. It grew in length as he continued to kiss Elena, his **girl**friend, his_ best _friend.

His lips were melting under her hot kisses and she pushed him on the back of the bed. Her legs going either side of his hips, her body moving against his as numerous times before, but something else was driving the deep lust and passion that he felt for the woman on top of him.

Elena Gilbert; the girl who was his best friend when they were younger. The girl who kissed him on his cheek when he said that girls had an STD called cooties. The girl that cut his hair and it took him an entire six months to grow it back. The girl that he pushed inside of the pond and than saved her from drowning. The girl that was _always_ there for him. The girl that he was in love with.

His arms came around her waist and he hugged her tight to his body. His elbows stayed by her sides as his hands came up her back. Elena ran her tongue along his lips and rubbed her lower body against him. She was wearing nothing but a white bra and white shorts. It must have been a set.

His hands ran over the bra and he unclasped the straps as he pulled his lips from her mouth, kissing along her jawline, to her collar. Damon loved how her body felt against him.

"Damon." She murmured as he bit into her neck, his tongue licking around her pulse point before he moved his tongue towards her shoulder. He nibbled on it lightly as he pulled the bra from her body. Her arms rose and he took it off, throwing it on the bed. He didn't want her bra to far, just in case.

He rolled them over and took a step back. Elena's hands going at his pants, nearly ready to rip it off his body. Damon grabbed her hands and got on his knees. He pushed Elena back down from when she had sat up and ran his hands up her soft olive skin. He spread her legs and slide his body between them, holding it in place. As he worked at his button shirt, loosening each button, trying to find a way to pull himself back from doing this. But Elena wanted this and he wanted this too. He couldn't stop now. He wanted to show her just how much.

He finally finished unbuttoning his shirt. He slid it off his shoulders and down his arms. It dropped to the floor. He got down on his knees before Elena, picking up a fallen pillow from off the floor. He bent it up and lifted her lower back up just a little, giving him better access before running his nails up and down her thighs. She shivered at the contact and her hands stayed by her sides. She laid there before him with her breast on display, her hard erect nipples in the air. Her tight flat stomach and tight lower body that he had been craving to make a home inside of her.

First he decided that he was going to crawl back up her body and lick at her lips. He did, nibbling on them, sliding his tongue between her lips and sucking on her bottom lip. He trailed his kisses and sucking down her body, sucking on her collar, breast, each nipple as if it was some sweet piece of candy that he loved sucking on. He had both his hands focused on her breast, kneading them and pushing them together as he sucked them both into his mouth, looking up at Elena as she whispered soft little words that made him feel that familiarly ache in his pants.

He nibbled and licked around her pebble of a nipple, taking in everything that was her. Her sounds and her eyes. She had lifted her head alittle and stared into his before, laying back into the bed. His mouth moved to her other lonely breast, taking it into his. He wanted to give each of her breast the same attention, together and than apart.

Sucking on them. Biting on them. Loving them as he loved Elena.

He let her hard wet erect nipple from his mouth and slid his kisses and tongue down her body, running his tongue around her belly button and dipping it there, before hooking his index fingers in her shorts and pulling them down. He stared at her hairless cunt and ran his fingers over her folds, pulling on them, separating them, looking at them as if he found some treasure and was making a discovery on it. Meanwhile, Elena was making soft little noises such as purrs.

The purrs increased in volume as he flatten his tongue and ran it over her clit, sliding his fingers into her to pump her, get her ready for him.

Elena arched her back and Damon looked up at her to watched her body shake and quiver from his touches, caresses that he was giving her. Her purrs was what kept him going. Everything that he was doing to her wished that he was like normal boys as normal boys could get.

If he was average, he would be able to slid inside of her without much trouble. But he wasn't and this was going to hurt him and her. He was going to hurt because he would eventually hurt her. No matter how they spun it.

"Damon." It was a breath of a whisper and Damon curled his fingers inside of her, feeling around her walls. If he got her wet enough, than it would be easier for him to slid in without...much trouble.

Not like it matter, he was going to hurt her regardless.

He slowed down his fingers and pulled them out of her, placing them into his mouth along with nub to suck her juices and her off.

Elena coiled her body, trying to get away from the feeling. It was too much, but Damon used his hand and held her down, held her right there and she couldn't move at all. She was having her first orgasm for the evening and he wanted her to have it.

She came, hard and deep.

Damon let her swollen nub pop from his mouth along with his fingers as he grabbed at the condom wrapper, using his tongue to lave her up, get her wet enough all around.

Elena's hands tighten in her covers, her knuckles nearly turning white from the sensations that she was feeling, the sensations that were going through her body like a current. Her body twitched in response.

Damon held back his laughter and continued to lick her, pulling on her folds.

Her removed his hand from her and used it to help with his hands as he held the condom between his index and middle finger. He unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down his thighs. He gave her one last lick before he stood up and got out of his pants.

Elena looked up at him with a sexy mess of curls on her hair. Her eyes were reduced to slits and she looked at him as he moved to the front of the bed. She followed his actions by moving around in the bed as best as she could. Her legs bent at the knee as she waited for him to climb on top of her.

He ripped the wrapper open and balled it up, throwing it on his pants, to hide the evidence. He stretched the condom, itself, along his length. It stopped halfway. It didn't cover him completely. Damon was okay with it though. As long as it covered the 'shooter' part of him than he was good.

He ran his fingers through his hair, straightening it out from the quick shower that he had earlier. His eyes on Elena. On his mind, he wanted to ask her one question, just to get it off his chest so it could be locked away with the questions that he already asked in the past back when they were just best friends helping each other out.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? We don't have too just because I want too." He looked at her and she looked at him.

She bit her lip and shook her head. She crawled towards him, adjusting herself on her knees. Damon looked down into Elena's eyes. She ran her hands up and down his body.

"Damon, I want too. I told you that I was ready and I wasn't kidding. My first time. I want it to be you." She touched his cheek and rubbed her thumb over it. Her eyes fixed on his.

"I love you, Damon. You're the only guy that I've always wanted to be my first." Tears slid from her eyes. She closed her eyes and Damon, pulled her up by her arms and she opened her watery eyes to look into his eyes.

"If I could change time. You would have been my first too."

He kissed her.

~ . ~

Damon let her lay back on the bed. His tongue invaded her mouth, flickering over everything that was there. Her tongue wrapped around his as he laid on top of her, fixing himself so he would crush her with his massive weight.

He pulled back from the kiss and heavy breaths were exchanged between them.

He peered down into her eyes and searched them for anything false. That she wasn't ready and was only doing this because he wanted to do it. But all he found was love.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry. If I hurt you, I will stop okay? I don't want to hurt you."

Elena looked at the man above her. She knew it was going to hurt but she loved him enough to go through the pain. She loved him that much.

"Damon, don't worry. I can take it. I love you and I'm a big girl." She reassured him and herself. She was ready but would her hips break? Would her legs just give out because he couldn't fit?

Nerves were raking through her body and her second thought was to push Damon off and tell him that she wasn't ready, but then she would have felt that she had been lying to him.

She wasn't a liar. She was anything else but a liar.

"I really love you, Elena." He slid his hands between them, his thumb rubbing over her clit in lazy circles and her legs bent at the knee as her body tensed up from the surprised touch. He positioned himself at her entrance and pressed inside of her. Her folds welcomed him and Elena arched her back. Her hands going around his neck to hold the caress, than she moved it further up. She didn't want to hurt him when the pain came.

"I really love yo..." Elena froze as if her body was placed in ice. He bumped passed her maiden head and pushed forward without stopping. Elena's body coiled like a snake and her fingers raked down his back. She hissed out in pain as he continued to push forward, tears rose in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. Damon stilled. He couldn't hurt her.

"I can't..."

He tried to pull back but Elena wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her legs at her ankles. She looked at him with her watery eyes.

"I really love you too." She whispered as pain shot through her body."Finish Damon." She demanded.

Damon bit his lip before he continued to push forward, her wall tightening and releasing around him to welcome the new foreign object.

He stilled his movements and let out a vibrating groan as Elena threw her hips at him, moving her along his length.

"Elena," he hissed. "what are you doing?"

Elena licked her tongue over her lips.

"I'm trying to get all of you in there." She whined.

Damon kissed her forward and lifted himself off of her to check.

He looked back at her with a shocked expression. He couldn't believe the fit.

"What?"

He stuttered his words before Elena threw her hips at him again. He groaned.

"I'm all the way inside. Nothing hurts?" He asked concerned.

Elena shook her head and ran her hands up and down his back.

"Perfect fit? We were made for each other." She kissed him on his lips, just a quick peck before Damon slipped his tongue between her lips, pulling on her lips with his teeth and doing all the sorts of kisses.

His hips pulling back and pushing forward. Elena moaned in his mouth. His hands came by either side of her head as he thrusts in her slowly, taking his time with the delicate thing underneath him.

"Damon..." she murmured. Her hands tightening at his back as he quicken his pace of his thrusts.

"Elena..." he murmured back at her, letting her know that she was all his and he was all hers.

He began to kiss her jaw, moving it along her neck, his hot warm tongue moving along her neck, biting her ever so often. Elena cried out softly.

Damon cried out too within her neck. He muffled the sound. He could get to loud.

He quicken his thrusts even faster, something inside of him awaken when Elena lifted her head and bit into his neck, sucking and licking her tongue around his pulse point.

His back and body vibrated. Him feeling nothing but pain and pleasure. It felt good.

He rolled them over instantly. Him on his back. Her on top.

She straighten herself up and pressed her hands into his breast, looking down at him.

"What do I do, Damon?" She was getting nervous.

"Do what you think is right, love." He said to her, waggling his eyebrows. He smirked at her and she slapped his chest, giggling, before she chewed on her hip. Her soft hair following around him like rain and leaves.

She moved her hips in circular motion, loving how good it was starting to feel. He was hitting against her in all kinds of ways and she was loving it.

Her hands pressed harder into his chest as she curled her fingers, her nails digging into his skin.

She threw her head back and stretched. His hands going to her hips as he moved her back and forth. He dug his head further in the bed, showing off his neck. He began to purr and his toes spread apart from each other. His body was tensing. He couldn't believe that he was close already. He couldn't believe this.

Elena, the once virgin-best friend-turned girlfriend, Gilbert had cum this fast and they really never got into the sex yet.

"Damon..." She cried out. One hand coming off her hip to rise over her breast, pinching her nipples and pulling on them. Elena moaned out, her lips parted, her eyes closed. His hand rose higher towards her neck and he grabbed on to it. Elena looked down at him. He dug his nails into her hips deeper and Elena cried out, her body vibrated and he felt it in the tips of his cock.

"Elen..." She lifted herself off of him and than came back heat being taken from him and then coming back down. Something came over her eyes and Damon saw it. It was a flicker of flame and something inside of Elena unleashed.

She bounced on top of him, starting at a pace that vibrated through his body. A pace that shook him and made his body tense up tighter and tighter.

He groaned and felt his release coming, it was approaching.

"Elena, I'm about to cum." He breathed out. Sweat broke out on his face and ran down his forehead.

"Okay..." She said. Her voice was soft and low as she continued to bounce on top of him.

She leaned forward and stared him deep in his eyes.

His hand slide between their bodies. He played with her clit and ran his other hand down her neck towards her breast, lifting his head up to suck and nibble on her breast.

Her body locked up and she closed her eyes.

Damon did the same.

She came upon him in a rush that shook her entire body, something that she didn't control. Her walls locked up around Damon and he came inside of the condom that he was wearing. It vibrated through his entire body and shook him. He laid back down after it was finished and looked at Elena, folding his arms and placing them under his head. He cocked his head and a smile came on her face.

She ran a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"You look like you've been screwed."

Elena slapped at his chest.

"I was screwed. Screwed by the man I love."

~ . ~

Damon came back from the bathroom. The condom was wrapped in a tissue paper and thrown away deep in the garage can. He walked over towards his pants and slid into them, buckling up his pants and zipping them up too, looking at Elena's bed. She was writing in her journal, which Damon thought was cute. The covers were thrown every which way.

Her pillows were on the floor, only one stayed on the bed.

She had her hair in a messy ponytail and she wore a Damon's button up shirt. It came passed her slightly parted thighs.

He came towards her on the side of the bed and sat down, kissing Elena on her cheek. She smiled and closed her journal, stuffing it under the pillow. She kissed him back and slide into his lap to deepen it.

He pulled back breathless.

"I thought you had enough of me, already."

Damon shook his head.

"For right now. Let's get you trained so when Jeremy and your parents come back. You can actually walk."

Elena nodded her head and kissed him on his cheeks.

He stood up and pulled her to her feet. Her legs nearly gave out but she stood up straight as best as she could.

"I'm going to walk over there. Come towards me okay."

Elena nodded her head and Damon walked over towards her vanity dresser. She took a breath before walking towards him. Her legs ached with pain but she held on, walking towards Damon. When she finally got to him, her legs gave out and she fell in his arms. He had caught her.

He straighten her up in his arms and looked into her eyes.

"I feel like a baby." She giggled from nerves.

"You are a baby. You're my baby."

"Loser." she said to him.

They laughed for a bit.

"Elena, we are home! Guess we found at the store buying food with his friends?"

Elena's eyes opened wide. She clumsy walked into the bedroom and Damon rushed over towards her bed, laughing, before he looked down and noticed that he had on no shirt or shoes.

He quickly ran towards her closet, looking through it. He knew that there was something in there for him.

He found a baggy t-shirt. It was one of his old ones. It had Buffy the vampire slayer across it's front. The logo. He slid into the shirt and stumbled over towards his shoes, grabbing his socks and sliding into them along with his shoes.

He sat on the bed, before realizing it was messed up. He got off of it and fixed it, picking up all the pillows and throwing them on the bed. He jumped on the bed and picked up a book from off her dresser. It was Jane Eyre.

He opened it to the first page and propped himself on his elbow, pretending to look as if he was reading it.

When he heard the door open.

He looked up at the door and saw that it was Jeremy and Isobel. They were smiling and she was hugging on to him.

They both hushed their laughter and looked over at the bed, expecting it to be Elena, but it was Damon. He was laid out. His legs straight reading a book.

"Where is Elena?" Jeremy asked. His expression tense, wondering what the heck Damon was doing in his little sister's room.

"Bathroom. I came in through the window. I got here ten minutes ago and she was still in the shower." Damon shrugged his shoulders and closed the book, throwing it behind him. It landed on the pillow.

He got off the bed and stood up straight, walking over towards Jeremy. They stood face to face.

"Let's go downstairs so Lena can come out of her shower without her brother and boyfriend about ready to kill each other."

Isobel turned around and tried to push them out of the room.

"Boyfriend?" It finally registered in Jeremy's mind as they headed down the stairs.

* * *

OMG! All I have to say really. What do you think?


	16. I'm ready for you

Well, if you remember last chapter. There was smut. I thought I should at least update on this before I focused my attention on PDS. I think I started losing followers.

A/N: If you would like to add any ideas for Duality in the Moon. Message me and let's chat. I don't bite but Damon does.

On with the story

A/n2" Temptress-Kitten17, had a reason problem her story "All I need" got stolen. Well someone actually copied most of chapters 1 and 4. She's upset about it. So if you see or read anything that looks like your own story or someone else's please notify the author. Stop the writer theif!

Now on with the story

* * *

Damon was nervous. It was nearly 10:20 and Elena hadn't come down yet from the bathroom. He was in the living room, sitting around with Alaric, Isobel, and Jeremy.

Isobel was asking Jeremy questions and he was answering them but he kept looking at Damon as if he was about ready to beat the shit out of him. Damon shrugged it off. He wished he had on his button up, but instead, Elena had it. She was in the bathroom with it and he wished that she would come down. Or maybe she was trying to wash the stink away of their love making? Or was she trying to clean up her room of the evidence? Or writing anyway in her journal about what had happened? What she felt?

Damon shook his head and tried his attention on what was in front of him. Alaric was watching The Fifth Element. He had never seen it so was really into the movie while Isobel and Jeremy chatted away. He had a beer in his hands and was holding the ice cold bottle, his eyes fixed on the TV.

"So, Damon, you're dating my sister? How long?"

Damon focused his attention on Jeremy, clearly seeing that Isobel was lost into the movie like Alaric was.

"It's been a month, but we act like we've been dating for awhile. Go head and play brother protective role. I won't hurt her." Damon tried to reassure Jeremy. Jeremy Gilbert, 21, was very protective of Elena and Damon got that. If he had a little sister, well actually he did. If you wanted to call Damon, Stefania, or something around that nature. Damon was very protective of him. Even if Damon and Stefan had fights and couldn't stand each other. Damon would still stick up for Stefan, no matter what. He was family. He was blood. They were blood brothers and would stay that way.

"I know that you guys were best friends. I'm happy that you guys finally figured out that you were in love with each other. But, I'm giving you this warning and this warning only." Jeremy came closer to Damon and spoke deep and low in his ear. "You hurt my sister, fuck her over like Rose did you. I'll _kill_ you." Jeremy pulled back and smiled, smiling at Damon as if nothing was going on.

Damon looked at Jeremy and gulped.

He would never hurt Elena.

She had given her virginity to him.

He was going to hold on to that and her as long as she wanted him too.

~ . ~

Elena looked at herself naked in the mirror, not sure what she was suspecting to see. Not sure if things would appear that weren't already there. She looked to find something that was wrong or looked to see if she'd find herself glowing, but she looked the same. She felt the same. Except for the ache between her legs. She stood there naked in her mirror and felt fire rising from deep within the pits of her core and rising up through her body. She puckered her lips and blew imaginary kisses towards herself, flipping her hair as she did so. Damon and her brother were downstairs, probably at each others throats. She was so close into walking out of the bathroom in Damon's shirt that she had to stop herself. She had heard Jeremy's voice and she didn't want to cause him any reason to attack Damon, like he was probably attacking him now. It was up to the moment that her mother told them to leave the room and as soon as she heard that bedroom door close, she stumbled out of the bathroom, grabbed her phone and rushed back inside.

Her heart was beating so fast that Elena couldn't really take what she just did and the face that Damon had popped her cherry right before her brother and parents walked through the door of the house. Elena felt so naughty but yet she still felt good. She felt really good.

She stared at her phone though and hoped like hell that Damon hadn't cut it off and if he did, he was turning it back on. He usually did that when he hung out with her. She typed him a quick message. She needed to make sure that Jeremy and her boyfriend were on good terms downstairs, before she walked downstairs.

But first, she was going to think of something to fake her injury. If her mother found out, she'd probably joke about it. But Alaric, he'd threaten to kill Damon if anything happened, like pregnancy, that was the biggest issue involving young teens.

Elena sent the message and looked at herself in the mirror. She turned to the side, admiring her body, deep down inside she knew if she had got pregnant. Damon probably drop out of school and take a full time job to take care of their kid.

Her phone vibrated against the counter and Elena looked down to see that it was Damon. She opened the message and placed tiny threads of hair behind her ear.

_Damon: Jer just threaten me that if I hurt you or fucked you over. He was going to kill me. All is good. I'm in the kitchen talking to Isobel. She keeps giving me this look. you better come down here. I'm freaking out and Jer won't stop looking at me._

Elena let out a chuckle and texted him back that she was on her way downstairs. She just needed to change.

She sent the message to him and opened her bathroom door. She took a breath before walking slowly out of the bathroom. Pain shot up through her leg and she so wanted to lay down and rest but she couldn't. Her mother would ask questions. She couldn't have that. She limped towards her closet and pulled out a nice shirt. She took off Damon's shirt and threw it in the closet. He'd probably get it later. She slid into some sweat pants, running her fingers through her hair, ruffling it up a bit. She closed her closet door and limped over towards her bathroom to cut off the light, closing the door and she bit her lip and walked over towards her bedroom door. She looked at her bed and a soft smile came to her lips and a familiar ache rested between her thighs as thoughts wondered through her brain of what happened.

_"You look like you've been screwed."_

Elena began to let out a chuckle as she cut off her light and opened the door, stepping out into the hall and hearing the laughter from the living room. She was going to have to suck up the pain that she was feeling. She was going too. She would tell her mother soon and Jeremy just couldn't find out. He'd kill Damon.

~ . ~

"It's about time, you joined us. What took you so long?" Her mother had craned her neck and looked at Elena as she came down from the stairs. She rounded the stairs and came into the living room.

Elena showed a small smile and sat beside Damon. He was sitting on the couch next to Alaric. Her mother was in his lap, resting her head. She was looking at Elena now. Her eyes trained on her before she adjusted herself to look at the screen. The news was on and Alaric was interested in the game. Jeremy was on the other couch. He was watching the news too.

Elena laced her hands with Damon's and rested her head on Damon's shoulder.

"Sorry. I was in the bathroom when I stubbed my toe. I'm fine now."

"That's good." her mother said before she leaned forward and turned towards Damon and Elena on the couch. "One would assume that you guys were doing adult sex things up there."

Elena blushed but she hushed it away.

"That's the furthest thing from my mind mom. I have better things to think about."

Damon tighten his hold on Elena's hand and she did the same. Her mother nodded her head and looked at the TV, snuggling up in Alaric's chest. He kissed her forehead and the TV went to commercial. Jeremy turned his head towards them. Elena dropped Damon's hand and got up, to hug her brother. Jeremy stood up and grabbed Elena, wrapping his arms tight around her waist, kissing her on her forehead. He pulled back from her and looked into her eyes.

"How's my little sister?" He stepped back and sat on the couch. She sat beside him.

"I'm good, just trying to breeze through school."

Jeremy slapped his hand on Elena's thigh. He stared into her eyes, looking for something, but finding nothing. He looked away and Elena bit her lip, attacking it. She was scared and nervous.

Damon could tell that Elena was nervous. He was nervous too. Something was telling him that Isobel could tell something had happened while they were away.

He gulped. He gulped deep.

Elena did too.

Everything was quiet in the house except for the TV and Isobel's light snores.

~ . ~

_Dear Diary,_

_Jeremy arrived yesterday. After Damon left. Jeremy pulled me into the kitchen and asked me all kinds of questions. I was nervous at first but after he changed the subject. I felt better and happier. He started telling me about this girl he met. She has long dark hair with sexy full lips. My brother is nuts. He's asleep now in his old room. It's still the same with his spider man sheets. It's his biggest secret. I'll use it against him someday..._

_I was supposed to go to Damon's after school today but mom told me to chill on that. Jer just accepted that I'm dating my best friend. She didn't want to rush it with him. He just found out after all. I'm scared that my mom knows, but she's not saying and every time I'm alone in a room with Jer. He keeps looking me in my eyes, looking, looking for something I do not know, but that's what scares me. I talked to Damon about it and he says that it's just nerves and because that we did and yesterday and would have went longer that we would have got caught._

_Which I'm glad we didn't. That's kinda hard to explain. You're parents and brother walk in on you riding your boyfriend and you tell them, 'Don't worry. It's riding lessons'. I can just imagine the yelling..._

_It's nearly ten and I wished that I was with Damon right now. Zach's back apparently and causing everyone hell. Stefan actually stormed out of there and left. He told me in school that Mason got the test and came back clean, but now he's starting to worry is Mason cheating on him. Who knows? I sure don't. Bonnie, she's depressed. Her and Harper broke up today because he's moving away and doesn't want to be with her anymore. Bonnie was actually crying in class and I felt bad because my relationship with Damon just started and hers just ended._

_But she tells me everything is fine. I'm still waiting for her ranting text. It's what I'm waiting on._

_I can see it now. Four to six pages ranting about their relationship. And I still haven't told her about me and Damon having sex. I'm still shocke..._

Elena turned her head as her mother stepped into the room. She closed and locked the door behind her. Her hair was pinned up and loose piece of hair, framed her face as she breezed into the room with grace to sit on Elena's bed. She did and Elena sat up and closed her journal, stuffing it under her pillow. Her mother paid no attention to the action. As Elena looked at her mother, she was focused on her eyes.

"I have a question and I want to ask you. You can tell me or not. It's your choice." she paused and then grabbed Elena's hand, squeezing them in hers.

"Did you and Damon have sex yesterday?"

Elena was in shock and awe. Her face froze up to looking like a fish gasping for air. Her mouth dropping and coming right back up as she looked into her mother's eyes.

"I thought so"

**TBC

* * *

**

The mother daughter talk. I wonder how that's going to come out.

Sorry it's so short. I wanted to get this out of the way before I started working on PDS again.


	17. Kiss N Tell

_Elena turned her head as her mother stepped into the room. She closed and locked the door behind her. Her hair was pinned up and loose piece of hair, framed her face as she breezed into the room with grace to sit on Elena's bed. She did and Elena sat up and closed her journal, stuffing it under her pillow. Her mother paid no attention to the action. As Elena looked at her mother, she was focused on her eyes._

_"I have a question and I want to ask you. You can tell me or not. It's your choice." she paused and then grabbed Elena's hand, squeezing them in hers._

_"Did you and Damon have sex yesterday?"_

_Elena was in shock and awe. Her face froze up to looking like a fish gasping for air. Her mouth dropping and coming right back up as she looked into her mother's eyes._

_"I thought so"_

~ . ~

"What are you talking about?" Elena blushed and looked away. Was it that noticeable? It couldn't be. Or it was that glimmer thing her mother talked about most times.

"I know you had sex with Damon. I'm not mad. I'm not going to yell or anything and I won't tell Alaric or Jeremy. I won't even tell them we had this conversation." Her mother said cool and calmly.

Elena knew if she didn't tell her mother. she would find out later and she would be hurt. Elena never lied to her mother, maybe sometimes, but this was major, she couldn't and she wouldn't hurt her mother like that.

"Mom, I did it with Damon yesterday while you were out. I used a condom and my legs hurt." Elena admitted finally getting it off her chest and telling someone. She felt really good about it too.

Her mother nodded her head and ran her thumbs over Elena's. "Thank you for telling the truth. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I'm your mother and I want you to enjoy life. There are things in life that I can stop and things I can't. I want to encourage you to practice safe sex. Your at an age were you can make your own decisions. I don't want to say anything about it because I trust your judgment. But I would like to go shopping with you on Saturday and buy things that you might need."

Elena looked over at her mother and smiled. She thought her mother would scream, but she hadn't and she felt better. She hugged her mother tight, smiling and her mother giggled. Elena pulled back and looked at her mother.

"I was wondering if I could go over to Damon's tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll ask Jeremy to run a difficult errand for me. Maybe fix the bathroom or something. I can always break something." Her mother tapped her chin and thought about. Earning a soft giggle from Elena.

"Thanks mom."

"No problem. I know how it is. I was young and in love. Maybe you won't make the same mistakes I did." It was complete silence and Elena wrapped her arms tight around her mother from the news of her seeing her boyfriend tomorrow. Her mother did the same and sent a soft smile, not even realizing a tear was going down her eyes.

~ . ~

Tuesday- October 26

"Alright, I'm pass out monologues and scenes. I...oh whatever. I'm hungover and I got laid last night. Just chill out. No loud noises." Vanessa walked over towards her couch on the stage and laid upon it, resting her head on the arm rest.

Elena looked at Damon as he rested his head on her chest, taking in her scent as he breathed. He was tired. Zach had left to spend time with his co-workers at the bar. Stefan invited over Mason to "hang out'. Damon shuddered just mentioning it, even thinking about it. It was the noises that killed him. His brother moaning was not a very good to listen or like about the fact.

"My mom said, I can hang out after school."

"Good. I missed you. Zach will be out, taking his girlfriend out for her birthday party. Stefan skipped to hang out at Mason's house. I'll be myself." he sighed with a pout.

"Well I can leave when you leave so we can hang. I'll let my mom know."

Damon lifted his head slightly, looking up at Elena. His arms were wrapped around her waist.

"You sure, because if you plan on skipping with me. I'm not just going to sit on the couch and talk with you. I'm going to..." He ran his fingers up and down her sides and Elena giggled. He was tickling her. She slapped his hands away. He brought his mouth by her ear and licked around her ear lobe. "I want to fuck you, Elena. I mean really fuck you. I know you're still a little weak and your legs might hurt still." He ran his hands down her pants till he reached her thighs, rubbing his thumbs between her thighs. "But I want to show you how fun sex can be when you try it all ways."

Elena blushed and turned towards Damon. His look was hazy and he looked dizzy. His eyes were opened through slits.

"Really? I want you Damon. I want you to give it to me." She blushed even redder at her words. She couldn't believe that she said that.

His thumb reached over towards her sweet spot and he rubbed it through her jeans. Elena bit her lip.

"I love getting you off, Elena. If I could. I'd go down on you and bring you to heaven. You taste like honey that I love having down my throat." He cooed and Elena shivered.

Elena calmed her heavy breathing and looked at him.

She could play too if thats what he wanted.

"I can't wait to lay you out and lick around your body. Blindfold you. You never knowing my next move. I'll just place my hands over your eyes and suck you till you pop."

Damon's eyes opened wide and he harden in his jeans.

"Your a vixen."

Elena blinked but she opened her eyes very slow.

"I know." she grabbed his shirt and pulled him even closer. " You're the one who showed me." She smiled.

~ . ~

"Where is Stefan?" Caroline asked. She had been sitting with them for awhile ever since the Rose incident. Stefan invited her over and ever sense then she's been coming over. Bonnie would give her hard stares but nothing was said. Damon would be eating his chips or waiting for Elena to finish drinking her share of his soda while they talked and had fun. Matt had dumped Caroline for some other girl, her name was Nancy.

They were inside his car as from others who passed by Caroline. She lifted her head up high and away from them. She didn't want to hear anymore.

"He's with his boyfriend." Damon leaned forward as Elena continued to hold him back. She wasn't finished with the drink yet. "Come on, Elena. Your a cruel girlfriend. You big meanie." Damon pouted, continuing to reach forward. Elena continued to giggle as she sipped his sofa. Sip by sip.

"You guys are way to mushy for me. I'll see you later. I have a test in Alaric's that I need to make up for. Bye." Bonnie picked up her lunch, her bag, and stalked away.

Leaving Caroline with the dark haired couple.

She sighed, appearing bored. There was no one to talk too and she was hoping that Stefan was going to be there. She really wanted her eyebrows plucked.

"Damon, are they hiring at The Grill?"

Damon snatched the can from Elena's hands. He nodded his head and stretched far from Elena so she couldn't get any.

He took a drink and felt nothing touch his hot thirsty lips.

He pouted and held the soda in his hands.

"Hey, Elena get up. I'ma get another can before lunch ends."

"Okay." Elena kissed him on his cheek and stood up, sitting in the spot she used to sit in before her and Damon started dating. He waved the ladies bye and walked away to get him another can of soda.

"Elena, I'm sorry for acting like such a bitch to you. Just Matt told me that you were a bitch to him and I loved Matt. I loved him." Caroline ran her fingers through her hair, fluffing out her hair, to bring volume in her curls.

"It's okay. I understand how it is, don't worry. I'd be the same with Damon." Elena turned her head and saw Damon inside. He was waiting inside at the vending machine, digging through his pockets.

"Yeah about you and Damon. Stefan told me that you guys fucked. Is that true?"

Elena felt heat rise in her cheeks and she covered her cheeks so Caroline wouldn't notice but she had.

"Oh my gosh. Was it good? Do tell." Caroline looked at Elena and propped her chin up on her hands.

"I wouldn't know. I felt really good afterwards. My legs still hurt but my mother is helping me get rid of the pain. She watched me go up and down the stairs so it can seem as if I worked out, you know."

Caroline opened her mouth wide.

"Your mom is cool with it? Are you freaking serious? My mother hates the fact that I lost it to Matt, but it doesn't matter. She's happy that I'm not with him anymore." Caroline nervously giggled. She didn't want to feel sad anymore.

"Oh, but yeah. She's taking me shopping this weekend. I'm not going to tell Damon because I want it to be a surprise. I can't wait. My brother is back in town so we have to keep it secret but I don't mind. It's fun." Elena paused and ran her hands through her hair to pull it away from her face. " The sex was great and plus we even wore a condom." Elena blushed even deeper. She couldn't get the images out of her head.

_His arms came around her waist and he hugged her tight to his body. His elbows stayed by her sides as his hands came up her back. Elena ran her tongue along his lips and rubbed her lower body against him._

_His hands ran over the bra and he unclasped the straps as he pulled his lips from her mouth, kissing along her jawline, to her collar._

_"Damon." She murmured as he bit into her neck, his tongue licking around her pulse point before he moved his tongue towards her shoulder. He nibbled on it lightly as he pulled the bra from her body. Her arms rose and he took it off, throwing it on the bed._

_He slid his hands between them, his thumb rubbing over her clit in lazy circles and her legs bent at the knee as her body tensed up from the surprised touch. He positioned himself at her entrance and pressed inside of her. Her folds welcomed him and Elena arched her back. Her hands going around his neck to hold the caress, than she moved it further up._

_...She hissed out in pain as he continued to push forward, tears rose in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. Damon stilled. He couldn't hurt her._

"Elena?" Caroline waved her hand in front of Elena's face. She had dazed off.

Elena woke with a start.

"Sorry. I was thinking of that night." Her blushed grew ever redder. She wasn't sure she ever felt this red.

"It's cool. I do that sometimes too. Most nights now, things used to get so crazy that we couldn't even remember exactly what happened." Caroline laughed.

Elena did too.

"Now, tell me what happened. I really want to know."

Elena bit her lip before she began to speak, telling Caroline everything. She wasn't sure why but she felt comfortable around her. Elena told Caroline about Damon going down on her and him entering her. She didn't tell Caroline about his monster because it was hers and she was not letting some other girl have knowledge of the fact, besides Stefan, her and Rose. She told her everything and felt even more better as she did so.

It was until Damon walked back up to them, sitting down to drink his new can of soda that they stopped and changed the subject on to makeup and things that other boys wouldn't care about.

"I guess I didn't miss much." Damon said as he popped open his new can.

Elena shook her head and turned to Damon.

"Nope. Nothing was said." She giggled and Damon looked at her. Elena looked at him and winked. Damon began to chuckle and laugh, drinking his soda.

Caroline watched them, loving the chemistry between them. It was strong and sexy and she couldn't believe Rose wanted her to break them apart, at first. But she wouldn't and she couldn't. She finally found a place where people didn't judge others and make funny of the other.

She felt as if she belonged.

* * *

Well sorry for not enough Damon and Elena action this chapter. I got new requests for BL, so I'm looking at what to do first. Next chapter is Smut and some Jeremy/Bonnie or Jeremy/Anna. You decide?

DomOx

P.S- I hope the mother/daughter talk was fine. I never had one or read one really.


	18. I like it rough

Smut Central. Just can't get enough.

Reminders for people who don't know: Ian's birthday is in a week. OMI! (Oh my Ian) New episode for Vampire Diaries tomorrow. 

That's all.

* * *

_Mom: i'm skipping with Damon. I'm only doing this once._

Elena sent the message to her mother and hoped that she would be cool with it. Damon was waiting in his car in the parking lot. Elena was in the bathroom, going over her looks when she decided best to text her mother and ask.

Her phone vibrated against the counter.

Mom: Do it rarely if your going to do. Make sure it's not all the time. I do want you to pass and all.

Elena nodded her head and sent back an okay while she placed her phone into her pocket. She ran her fingers through her hair one last time before she exited the bathroom. She hadn't brought much of anything that day and if she did Damon had it with him. It was easier. Plus Damon loved having her things in his bag. He felt as if a normal boyfriend should, carrying his girlfriend's things and such. The small things like that made Elena smile.

Matt never did things like t...Elena shook her head and walked down the hall, passing by all the classes.

She saw the teachers teaching. The students listening. She saw Bonnie in the library, reading deeply into a book. She was on the couch, when Elena passed.

She decided she'd text her later. After she got through hanging with Damon.

She was outside in a matter of minutes and walking down the steps of the school. Damon was in his car, strumming his fingers against the steering, puckering his lips out at her as she walked up to the car and stepped inside.

She closed the car door behind her and fixed herself in the seat, putting on her seat belt before she turned to face Damon. He was smiling at her. He placed his hand on her lap and let it rest there. Elena grabbed his hand and intertwined her hand with his. He drove off, driving with one hand.

The radio was on low but Elena heard the soft melody of the song. It wrapped around her and made her feel so warm.

"You know, I would hate it if you got in trouble." He looked at her for a second before turning his attention back to the road.

"I know, but I talked to my mom and she's cool with it. Plus me and you have the house to ourselves." She cooed as she turned in her seat and ran her hand up and down his pants. Damon twitched for a second, his teeth nibbling on his lip.

As Elena watched him she had the slightest urge to tell him to pull over and get him to have sex in the middle of the forest. It's not like anybody went back there...

She wondered and a smile came to her face.

She ran her hands up to the meet in his pants and grabbed a hold to the erection that he was holding, taking it in her hands through his pants.

"Elena, what are you doing?" He looked at her, pulling over in the side of the street. He didn't want to crash while they drove.

"Getting you started. I have a request." He rose his eyebrow at her and she smiled. "I want you to pull over in the forest, deep in the forest. I want to..." She closed her mouth shut and licked her tongue between her lips, parting them slightly so she could breath cool air in Damon's face. His lower body thrust involuntarily in her hand and Elena bit her lip. She leaned into him, pressing her breast against his shoulder and arm as she ran her stuck out her tongue to ran along his ear, taking it into her mouth and sucking on it.

"Elena, you want to go into the forest and do it?" Damon softly moaned at the sensations that he was feeling. Elena's mouth and hand on his body was a good combination, but he already knew that.

Elena nodded her head without saying a word as she licked around his ear lobe and trailed her kisses lower and lower. She let his hand go and grabbed it forcing it to touch the smoldering heat between her legs. Damon let a slight gasp from his lips.

"Alright." Damon couldn't actually believe that Elena was down to do it in a forest but he was more shocked that she was actually getting him started in a car. Usually she would wait before she ever did anything of the sort. He mostly had to start most things and he didn't mind. The only time they had sex was a couple of days ago and it wasn't best in how he planned it but it ended in the same result nonetheless.

Him and Elena made love.

Passionate, exploding, in your face, love.

Damon started the car again and felt more blood flood down south, he probably won't even think straight before they actually did the deed. He hoped not. He didn't want to a vegetable.

He kept going down the road til he saw the turn into the forest. He turned into it and drove deep in the forest and then as they got closer and closer towards the clearing. It hit him like a punch in the stomach.

All his condoms were at the house.

Oh no!

~ . ~

Damon couldn't think with Elena's tongue down his throat. They had parked in a secluded area and he told himself that he was actually going to be a good buy and not do his girlfriend when he had no condom. It wasn't because he believed that one of them was infected and he was going to pass it on to Elena, but without it. She would really feel him and he always had a fear that he would rip a girl without his little head cap. So, of course he tried to his best to push Elena off of him, but she seemed to require strength last time they ever made out. She had her hands in his pants and was giving him nice grips with pumping. Her breast in her bra jiggle as she did so. Her shirt was in the front seat as they laid within the backseat of the car. Damon was on his back and Elena was on top of him.

He would have appreciated the fact that Elena wanted to get it on in the middle of a public area, because condom or not. It was hot hands down. But he wasn't thinking clearly and he was scared and he was sweating and all of that was not a good combination when you were trying to bang your girlfriend.

Damon bit his lip as Elena ran her tight hot body all over, her kisses going lower and lower his naked chest. Damon looked down and noticed that his shirt had been risen up. It crowded around his collar as she continued to lick and kiss her way down. She attacked him out of his jeans and spread the layers apart, trying to get him out. She did and looked at it, with a gleam in her eyes. She looked up at him and opened her mouth wide before taking him deep in her hot little mouth.

Damon thrust into her mouth on first though and his fingers bent as he closed his eyes and let Elena sucking him off go through him. Her tongue was laving him up and down. Her hands were pumping and twisting him every which way. He couldn't take it.

"Gosh...Elena...I want to be inside you." He reached with his hands and found her jeans, tackling the button so he could push her jeans down her legs, nearly ripping it off of her as she continued to suck him. Her back throat muscles were moving in ways that he never even heard about and his voice was starting to sound like a croaking frog.

Elena lifted herself up to get out of her pants. She shimmed out of them and past them down her legs, kicking them to the floor as she too took of her underwear, kicking that on the floor. She inched his boxers down and hovered over him, straddling him.

Her hands fell to her sides and she leaned forward and stretched with her eyes, taking in the sight before her with hazy eyes.

"You have a condom?"

Damon shook his head.

"Sorry. All at the house. I have a condom in my wallet but it's been in there for years, so wouldn't really use it if you ask me." He propped himself on his elbows. She still hovered over him.

"So, we can't have sex?" She asked unsure of herself.

Damon sighed. He kept forgetting that his girlfriend was not as experience as he.

"We still can, but I'm afraid that I might rip you. I don't want to hurt you Elena." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and Elena couldn't really anything, because she wasn't even sure what to say. She already knew that he didn't want to hurt her, but actually hearing it was something else.

"Damon. I want to have sex with you okay? If I'm hurting. I'll tell you." she told him.

"Okay." He told her.

She lowered herself, slowly, turning her hips in circles so it looked like she was like a washing machine going around and around. Her wet heat reached the tip of him and he released his hold off his elbows and his head began to thrash from side to side. Elena tilted her head back and let out a loud cry. Damon's hand shot to her mouth. It was old rumors that campers and hitch hikers came through the forest. He didn't want them to get caught.

"Shush, love. I don't want us to get..."

She didn't say a word.

She impaled herself on his cock and Elena cried out in his hand. She cried out in pain and pleasure and her body shook along with her hands. Her body hummed around him and Damon almost let out a loud moan before Elena clamped her hand to his mouth. He moaned loudly in her hand, looking at her.

When everything was good. Elena removed her hand from Damon's mouth and he did the same.

Only heavy breaths fell from their lips.

"Are you okay?"

Elena had one eye opened. "You feel bigger than before." Elena cocked her head to the side and did some experimental rocking before she set herself at the right pace for her. Damon had his hands on her hips and rocked her back and forth.

"You feel much tighter." His body shook like a big vibrate before he let out a sigh.

Elena slapped her hands to his chest and threw her head back, riding him back and forth on the cramped seat.

"I-I..." Elena's words bunched into one as she tried to speak. She never felt so much pleasure. Damon was up the way inside of her. He was brushing up against her g-spot and it sent Elena's toes curling, her nerves on end and her body vibrating as she felt herself at the point.

Damon rolled his tongue between his lips and bit his lip, digging his nails into her skin. Elena went a bit faster.

"Elena..don't stop."

"I wo..."

A loud chiming sound erupted her.

She looked down and around her. It wasn't her phone. It was on vibrate. It must have been...

"Let me have the phone, Elena. It's in my pants. It could be Zach."

Elena reached behind her to dug through his pockets. She grabbed his phone and answered the call, placing it to his ear as her lower body moved against him, which was wrong. He could get in trouble but Elena, at the moment, didn't care. She wanted to continue this, because she didn't want to tell Damon, but she kind of liked having sex with him without the condom.

Damon answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked. Elena was rocking against him and it felt so good.

"It's me. Jeremy. I'm sorry about how I reacted the other day just Elena. I love her alot and I don't want her to be hurt."

Elena froze for a second. It was her brother.

Oh shit!

~ . ~

Jeremy stood in the middle of Elena's room, going over how much she had changed since last time he was there. There was more posters and a new dresser, there was a vanity that he never seen before and a laptop. It was closed and off. It was on earlier but Elena had a password lock. When he had asked his mom what it was. She told him she didn't know and he shouldn't be digging through his sisters things. He said okay with a whatever and walked over towards the pictures, going over each one.

There was a bunch with her and Damon and it kinda sicken him. He thought that Elena still be with Matt when he got back. He had grown used to the guy. It seriously shocked him when he came home to find Damon, her best friend as well as boyfriend in her bed, reading Jane Eyre.

"It's okay. I understand h-how it is. If I-I had a sister. I-I'd be the sssame."

Jeremy rose his eyebrow and wondered what the hell Damon was doing to make him stutter as such.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Jeremy rose his eyebrow, hoping to God that Damon was not fucking another girl.

"I was in a cold ssshower. The loudness of the phone caught me off guard. I turned the wrong knob."

It sounded suspicious to Jeremy, but he didn't want to ask questions. He just had to say one thing and one...two things and two things only. "Damon, if your fucking around on my sister. I will beat the living shit out of you and send me Bonnie's number if you have it." He hung up the phone before he could say anything else. He was digging through Alaric's phone for games and such when he saw Damon's number. He just had to call him to talk to him but Damon stuttering as he did, caught him off guard. He shook his head and walked out of Elena's room, closing the door behind him and going to his room. He laid himself out on his bed and went through his pictures, hoping that the picture was still there.

He found it and his heart beat loudly in his chest.

It was picture of Bonnie, last year, when she was washing his car in a bikini and jean shorts. She was screaming her head off from laughter and she was smiling at him as he took the picture, the hose behind her was shooting off on his car and Jeremy kissed his phone screen. He held the phone tight to his chest and fell asleep, after hearing that Stefan cheated on Bonnie with...a guy. He hoped to ask Bonnie out but she already had some other guy lined up. Even if, she was still said with boy, Jeremy just wanted to talk to her and see what was up.

He did miss his favorite girl.

~ . ~

"Damon?" Elena looked at him confused as he placed his phone in the front seat. He had it on vibrate. He sat up and kissed Elena on her lips. He picked her up off of him and got up. He knew it would be a lot of work since his backseat was a little tiny, but he fixed them around, having Elena bent over and him behind her. One leg was slightly lifted and the other was directly behind Elena's. "What are you doing?" she asked, turning her head to look back at him.

"About to send you off to the moon." he replied arrogantly. He smirked before he positioned himself at her entrance. He inhaled deeply before he pushed forward. His whole entire body shook and Elena bit into his seat, crying out. He was bumping against her g-spot again but she felt it more. It was deeper.

He pulled back and sliced forward, drawing it out.

Elena's walls tighten around him and Damon spoke in gibberish. He nearly fell forward.

"Damon, when you c-cum I want to suck it off."

Damon never heard any words that was hotter than that.

He would have asked her later, who taught her to talk like that, but she was just going to say one short three lettered word: 'you'.

Which excited Damon even more then intended or how he wanted to take it.

He humped against Elena faster and she shuddered, throwing herself back at him. Her body shaking and trembling from the earth shattering orgasm that was about ready to slap her in the face.

"Fuck me Damon!" She hissed at him.

Damon rose one hand up her back and then when he reached the back of her neck. He clawed down her back. Elena shook and vibrated as he did so. His other hand went to her hair and he grabbed a handful, pulling it back making Elena's head go up. She let out a loud cry and Damon moved against her faster and faster.

"Uh, Damon...fuck me..." Words were just coming from her mouth and Damon's body reacted more than he wanted. He fucked her faster and faster till he felt his release. He absentmindedly slapped her ass and Elena came all over him, her juices drowning his cock. Damon pulled out and he sat down on the car seat. Elena went over to him and placed her mouth on him without stopping. Damon arched his back and slide in and out of her mouth.

Elena took it and wrapped her tongue around his thickness, taking in her juices and getting herself ready for his.

He came down her throat and let out a loud cry of pleasure.

It shot down her throat and Elena still to collect of it.

She did and if it spilled she caught it with the back of her hand. She sat up and looked at Damon.

He looked drunk and dizzy.

His hair was matted all over his head.

"I feel so good." He yawned and wrapped his arm around her.

Elena slapped his chest.

"Was it boring?"

Damon shook his head and kissed her on her face.

"No it was not. Can't you tell I got into it?"

Elena nodded her head and hated that she doubted it.

She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. They leaned back and she looked out of the main car window, taking in the forest with it's tall trees.

Damon did it.

He pulled Elena to kiss him and she did. He harden once again, pulling Elena to sit on the seat underneath him as he climbed on top of her. He settled himself between her legs and was about to thrust inside again, when he heard his phone vibrate loud.

He stopped kissing Elena and went to go check it.

It was Isobel.

He answer the phone, quickly, sitting up.

"Damon, I'm having dinner and I want you and Elena here in thirty minutes. I just put the meat in the oven. Call Bonnie and invite her over too. I would call but I don't have her number. Bring Stefan and his boyfriend over. Jeremy wants us to have a big family dinner. I want you here in thirty minutes, so hurry up and finish fucking my daughter so you can get your ass down here."

Damon stuttered.

"I'm not fucking Elena."

"Yeah and I'm a fucking crazy vampire with one girl who looks like an older vampire. Thirty minutes."

She said with a loud demanding tone in her voice. She hung up the phone and Damon looked at Elena.

"I heard Damon. Let's get ready. I'll text Bonnie."

She reached down on the floor and dug around for her phone, her eyes were trained on Damon. He was hard again and Elena couldn't take her eyes off of it. She licked her lips hungrily.

"You text Bonnie and tell her. I'm about to get an appetizer." Elena smirked before she pushed Damon back on the car seat and engulfed him into her hot warm mouth.

* * *

hahaha.

Family dinner next chapter. I wonder what's going to happen.

So I'll see how Bonnie and Jeremy interact and if not good. I'll have Anna over.

Or maybe a surprise next chapter. Who knows?

DomOx.


	19. Family Business

Okay, well here's chapter 19 of Just the way you are. I'm sorry for the lack of update but I got a really negative review on Black Lemons. It hurt my feelings alot, but after alot of positive feedback. I'm back. This one is to those who were itching for the family dinner. Let's just say; I hope you have fun reading it as I have fun writing it.

Update: To love a monster, will be out later out this week. Let's just hope before Thursday.

Story time!

Oh another update: I have a new story that I'm thinking about. If you've every read Waking up in vegas, than oh yeah. (I got permission to write it)

But I will finish at least two stories before It pops up.

* * *

"You just can't pick me up all unexpected and think that I would go to this family dinner of yours. Elena?"

Stefan looked around the car, looking at everyone.

Damon and Elena were in the front, Stefan and Mason were close together holding hands in the back.

They were driving to pick up Bonnie and then go to Elena's house for the dinner.

Elena was still working over her hair to make it presentable.

Damon's was still messed up.

"Please Stefan, be nice. You act like you don't like my mother's cooking." She said as she combed through her hair.

"Stef, be nice. I think you're mad because her brother is going to be there and he has a thing for your ex." Mason stated boldly.

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I do not. Me and Bonnie are through with that shit. She doesn't bring it up and I don't bring it up." Stefan crossed his arms and sucked in his teeth. Mason's hand was still linked to his. "I don't find anything cool about this though. You guys are making me fuck up my meal plan."

Damon rolled his eyes and turned at the light. They were nearly ten minutes away from her house and the closer they got the more Stefan got louder and angry for some reason.

"Gosh, shut up Stefan. The whole world does not revolve around you. Chill out." Damon looked in his mirror and saw that Stefan's face was turning red. Stefan turned up his face and closed his eyes.

Elena closed the compartment in front of her, looking over her hair. It looked nice.

She turned around in her seat and looked at Mason before she looked at Stefan.

"Stefan, please. My mother wants you and Mason there. Stop acting like such a bitch. I'll let you play with my hair when you are done even dress me up like a little doll if you want?" Elena looked at Stefan, waiting for him to say anything. But his face and nose was turned away from her. Mason rolled his eyes and stared at the window. He was getting annoyed.

"Fine. But If I feel like going through your drawer, than it's happening."

Elena knew that if she said no. Stefan would be a bitch all night.

"Okay. Let's have fun. It's just a dinner."

Stefan scoffed and rolled his eyes again to face Elena.

"It's a dinner? I think not. I'm gay. My boyfriend is going to be there with my ex and her crush. I think not." Stefan sighed and shook his head. "Well I'm about to make out with my boo. So don't look back here. "

Stefan said before Mason turned and he settled his lips on him.

They began to kiss and Damon turned the music up louder, ignoring the smacking sounds.

Elena just propped her head on her hand and looked at Damon.

She sighed.

"Damon, I love you."

Damon looked at Elena. He said it back as if he had been saying it for awhile.

"Elena, I love you too."

~ . ~

"Finally, you're here. Where the fuck were you?" Isobel hissed at Damon as he was leaned against the frame. Elena was beside him, his arm was wrapped around her neck, hanging off his shoulder. Stefan and Mason were yapping about something and Bonnie was standing on the side of Elena.

"We had to pick up Bonnie. She was getting out the shower." Damon replied, hoping that Isobel wasn't going to yell at them.

"Sorry." Bonnie looked away and nibbled on her lip.

"Fine. Get inside. The meat is in the oven, sit at the table." Isobel hushed them in, closing the door behind them as they all entered.

Stefan walked ahead of them and went into the dining room, ready to get it over with. Mason followed behind him.

Bonnie excused her and followed after Mason, leaving Damon and Elena with Isobel.

Isobel drew closer to them and spoke in a breath of a whisper.

"I want you two to behave. Jeremy doesn't think or know that he's sticking it to ya. Behave and be nice. Damon you will sit across from Elena."

Damon and Elena both pouted.

"MOM!"

"No mom me. Do as I say."

Elena hung her head down and whispered an okay. Damon did the same.

They walked off hand in hand into the dining room.

Isobel watched them go.

She shook her head.

'Damn teenagers.'

~ . ~

"...so I told the guy. My hairy ass boyfriend is standing right behind you. I never seen no guy take off like that guy did."

Everyone around the table began to chuckle as Stefan finished his story. Mason was nervously shaking his head, his cheeks turning a bright red.

Bonnie shifted in her seat as she face Stefan. She looked away and noticed Jeremy. He was staring at her.

She blushed.

"That was a funny story, Stefan. You ever thought about doing stand up?" Alaric asked as he played with the peas on his plate.

"Hell no. Me standing in them nasty ass lights. You playing right?" Stefan asked as he made a grab for his juice. Everyone had either juice or beer or vodka like Mason.

Alaric shook his head and laughed, placing a fork load of peas into his mouth.

"Bonnie, how are you doing?" Jeremy asked from across the table. He was twirling the peas around.

Bonnie stuffed some of the steak that Isobel made into her mouth and chewed on it, holding it in her cheek as she began to speak. She heard the side conversations around her.

"I'm good. Harper left so me and him aren't together anymore. How about you?"

She looked up at him as she reached for her juice, sipping it lightly as she chewed on the rest of her meat.

"I'm good too. I'm sorry about that." Jeremy wasn't. "I was hoping when I got back that you were single. I'm glad you are."

Bonnie blushed and shook her head. "Why?"

Jeremy opened his mouth to speak but Alaric cleared his throat, catching his attention. Alaric got out of his chair and stood up. Isobel stood up.

She was on the other end.

"There's a cruise that me and Isobel are going on. We are going to be gone for a week. It's our second honey-moon per say."

Stefan clapped his hands. He stood up too.

"I got accepted into a college far on the other side of Virginia."

He sat down and smiled, bouncing in his seat.

Damon leaned in and cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him.

"No one gives a shit, Stefan."

Stefan opened his mouth and scowled at Damon.

"Well fuck ya then too. I have to go to the little girl's room."

Stefan stood up once again but left the table.

As soon as he left, Mason picked up his fork and reached over towards Stefan's plate, picking up the things that Stefan didn't even touch.

"Anyway," Alaric shook his head. "We are going on that cruise and I just wanted to announce that. I also wanted to say that the woman standing over there is the woman I love and I will be with her forever, if she chooses." He blew her a kiss with the pucker of his lips and sat down.

Everyone turned to look at Isobel and saw the red rising in her cheeks.

She began to blush and sat down, fanning herself.

Elena smiled at her mother and played with her plate, scooping up the peas so she could place them into her mouth. She looked over at Damon and realized that he was talking to Mason. They were in deep conversation. Elena shook her head with laughter as Stefan came back and squeezed himself between them.

She looked over at her brother and saw that him and Bonnie were talking, they were deep into conversation.

She rolled her eyes as she saw that Jeremy was flirting with her best friend.

'Oh please'

She sat in her chair and kicked her feet out, swinging them. She was lost in thought when her phone vibrated.

She dug through her pockets and pulled out her phone. She saw that it was Damon. She knew it was him. She labeled him as The Monster.

_The Monster: You look really hot over there. I wish I was sitting closer._

Elena cocked her head and typed over the keyboard, a smile on her lips.

She text him back and shook her head.

"How's everything with you and Damon?"

Elena turned her head and noticed that Jeremy was talking to her.

She reached for her juice and took a swallow.

"It's going good. His birthday is soon. I can't wait." She giggled and took a quick glance at Damon. He was finishing up his dinner plate.

"What do you have planned for him?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Nothing. Movies maybe." Elena sighed and stuffed her mouth with food. She didn't want to talk anymore.

"That's good. You can't do what the grown ups do. Stefan can't even do what we do." Jeremy said out loud.

Stefan turned his head.

"Excuse me. Jeremy Gilbert. What did you say?" Stefan was talking to Mason, so turned to face Jeremy.

"You heard me." Jeremy straighten himself in his seat. "You can't do what I do. You take it up the ass." He began to laugh.

Everyone grew quiet, staring at Jeremy and waiting for Stefan's reaction.

"Look bitch, don't get anything twisted. You didn't lose your virginity till your freshman year at college. Stay out my business and I'll get our yours. Your only mad at me because I fucked Bonnie." Stefan said in a harsh tone.

Bonnie opened her mouth and pushed her plate way. She stood up and wagged her finger at Stefan.

"Shut up Stefan." She hissed.

Stefan rocked his head from side to side. "Don't tell my ass to shut up. I say what I want. Your new boo over there ruining this damn dinner. He just made because I popped your fucking cherry. He was trying to get a move on with you but you ran to me instead."

Jeremy stood up fast, pushing his chair back. "Don't disrespect Bonnie like that. Stefan."

Stefan stood up and walked over towards the front hall. Jeremy did the same.

They were face to face. Stefan was over Jeremy just a bit.

"I disrespect anybody if I want too. Don't be getting pissed because you having a bad day. If you were half the man I was instead of dealing with Vickie's ass. She would have lost it to you, jack ass."

"Jeremy, sit down." Isobel had said loudly, clanking her fork on her plate.

Jeremy was listening to her. His attention was focused on Stefan and Stefan only.

"Shut up. You don't know shit." Jeremy hissed as she threw his arm back and punched Stefan in the face.

Stefan stumbled back and hit the wall. His face was turned into the wall. He turned and looked at Jeremy. His nose was broken, blood was coming out of his nose.

"You fucking want to hit the me? Are you serious?" Stefan rushed at Jeremy and threw a punch at Jeremy, knocking him to the ground. Stefan jumped on top of Jeremy, slapping at him.

Jeremy blocked as best as he could. He swung blindly at Stefan, not sure where he was going to hit.

~ . ~

Damon rushed over towards the fight, holding Elena back with his arm. He didn't want her to get hurt. He went to his brother's side and pulled them apart, pushing Jeremy against the wall, holding him there.

Mason had stepped in when Damon did and held Stefan against a wall.

Jeremy and Stefan were throwing curses at each other.

It was loud for a moment. Bonnie was crying and resting her head on Elena's shoulder. Alaric was beside Isobel and she was shaking her head.

It was an all couple of seconds before Isobel shouted.

"Shut up! I can't believe that you would start such a thing in my house during dinner. It's completely ruined. You want to fight then do that somewhere else. Go outside so I can call Liz and tell her to arrest you."

Jeremy pushed Damon off of him and scowled at Damon and Stefan. "_You_ don't disrespect Bonnie." He turned to Damon, venom in his voice. "_You_ stay away from Elena. I don't want you guys to together. I think he's only with Elena just because. I called him earlier and he was fucking somebody else."

Damon looked at Jeremy as if he wanted to hit him.

"I would never do that."

Jeremy scoffed and rubbed his face. It was red from when Stefan punched him.

"Yeah, your brother's a cheater. It must run in the family."

Damon rolled his eyes. He was about to open his mouth to say something but Elena was beside him. She was holding his hand and rubbing his arm. Bonnie had her face in her hands and she was sobbing now. She waited awhile before she ran passed everyone, she opened the front door and ran out. She didn't want to be there anymore.

Elena's eyes were on her brother and she was not happy.

"You have no say in what I do or who I date. I can make my own decisions. I love Damon and I want to be with him. You or anybody won't stop me, okay?"

Elena rolled her eyes and pulled him up the stairs.

Eyes followed after her as she went.

Everyone looked at Jeremy.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Isobel looked at Jeremy. She walked up to him and slapped him. "You are not her father or her mother. I don't know what got into you but your better chill out."

Jeremy licked his lips and rubbed his cheek on the other side.

"Yeah, mother. I'm not." Jeremy walked up the stairs to catch Elena.

But as soon as he got to the top step. Elena was coming out of her room with Damon behind. She had her journal in her hands.

She pushed Jeremy to the side and came down the stairs. Damon was not that far from her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, mom. I'll be at Damon's house if you need me."

"Fuck yeah, let's blow this joint." Stefan hollered and swung the door open. Mason followed right after him, cooing over his wounds.

Elena and Damon came down the stairs. She paused to kiss Isobel on the cheek and hug Alaric and she walked out of the door. Damon muttering his sorries as he closed the door behind him.

Jeremy came down the stairs and looked at Isobel.

"What the fuck was that? You ain't putting your foot down."

Isobel shook her head.

"Elena is seventeen. She can make her own decisions. You're her older brother and you can't protect her all the time. Get over it. She's a woman now and whatever she does is up to her. She has to make her own choices with us guiding her along the way."

Jeremy touched his bruised cheek.

"Well I don't want her with Damon."

Alaric shook his head, adding his input in that moment in the simplest of words.

"That's not your choice to make. It's hers."

~ . ~

Elena began to giggle as Damon tickled her to death in his bed.

They were both naked and it was nearly eleven. They both had school in the morning but they couldn't tear themselves away. Plus they their time was interrupted earlier when Stefan bust into the room to yell and complain about what happened.

It lasted for three hours, calling Jeremy everything that started with an A to a Z.

Stefan left to get water. Mason was using his shower.

Damon rushed to locked the door and went back to bed with Elena. They stripped each other naked and loved each other and their bodies like no other.

That lasted for two hours until Elena's phone ringed.

Bonnie was at her grandma's house and she was crying. She hadn't stop.

She had asked questions and wanted Jeremy's number. Elena gave it to her verbally before hanging up with her and getting back to Damon.

They kept going till they couldn't anymore and when they couldn't they rested so their heavy beating hearts would calm down.

That was until; Damon started tickling her.

"DAMON! Quit!"

Elena tossed around in the bed, tangling the sheets as Damon tickled her. His erection was thumping against her thigh.

"I can't help it, you look so cute." He teased her as his fingers ran down her sides.

Tears ran down her eyes and Elena trembled. She yelled for him to stop and he stopped. She looked at him and gave him a scowl.

Damon shrugged his shoulders, like he did nothing wrong. He scratched his head.

Elena was trying to stop herself from crying. She wiped her eyes.

"Aren't we going to talk about what happened at the house?"

Elena shook her head and jumped on top of Damon, reaching over towards his dresser, digging through it. She pulled out what she wanted and uncrinkled it.

She could get a quickie in before she had to go.

She lifted herself up and slid the rubbery material over the length of Damon.

He hissed and she smirked at him before lowering herself on him.

It was slow; inch by inch until he was buried deep inside of her.

He let out a deep groan that hugged Elena's body tight.

She leaned forward and looked at him, her breath was heavy. She still wasn't over that tickling fit.

"I don't want too."

She kissed him before he could say anything else and began to rock.

Damon rolled over with Elena on her back and he kissed her down her jaw line as he thrust into her.

They lost themselves in their lusty haze, doing the lusty dance, going with the lusty beat.

They

were

lost.

* * *

If this was confusing, then I am sorry.

I was really hurt by the review so I let my anger go through this chapter. I hoped it fit.

DomOx


	20. We cry

Thanks for Amber for looking this other.

Disclaimer(I never put this on here): I don't own anything but the plot. Characters are LJ's.

Warnings: Sadness and Character death.

Oh and I thought this would be funny:

* * *

Stefan: Gurl, I heard what happened with that bad review. You doing okay?

Me: (Looks around and shakes my head) No. Even though a lot of people review, story alert, and favorite. It hurt a lot to read those words.

Stefan: (taps my shoulder and wags his finger) You shouldn't worry about it, gurl. Cuz the chick couldn't spell and she didn't even sign her name. Hell, I dare her to say this story sucks. I'd kick her ass.

Me: She's a girl. You won't hit a girl, right Stefan?

Stefan: Oh, well I'll hit her with my purse.

Stefan and me: (laughs)

**~Enjoy the story~**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm in the middle of fifth period. There is a test going on, but I'm finished. The review was yesterday, which I missed to skip with Damon, we had sex in the middle of the forest and it was the best I ever had, until last night. My mom called Damon, me, Bonnie, Stefan and his boyfriend for dinner. it ended up really bad. Jeremy picked a fight with Stefan and Stefan being Stefan jumped in his face. They fought and mother was not happy. When I cam back at one, she was still upset. Not with me, with Jeremy. I sat down with her and talked. She asked me if I was hurting and before I could say anything, she handed me a box of heating pads. She told me after me and Damon...to place them(one) between my thighs to smooth my aches. I told her okay and asked her what was wrong. She looked at me with pain her eyes and then she began to cry. I never saw her cry before, it was frightening me. I had asked her again what was wrong and she told me..._

_She's pregnant. I'm happy for her, but Jeremy. He threw a big tantrum about when she told him. He's confusing, wouldn't he want her to be happy? Plus after senior year, I told her I was leaving. She's not to old to have kids if that's the problem. I don't know what's wrong with him._

_He tried to talk to me this morning, but I ignored him. He kept advancing and it was really stupid. I'm still mad at him, myself. He insulted Damon and he yelled at mom. I don't know what's wrong with him. I personally think he's back on drugs again like when he was trying to get with Sarah. She only went for bad boys. Jeremy was such an angel before she dug his claws into him. He followed me outside and talked to me while I walked to Stefan's car. (Damon had to go in work early so didn't come to school, but he did leave me his backpack for me to get his things and he even bought me breakfast. Stefan was snacking on most of it). Stefan peeled out of the driveway before anything was said and I didn't feel guilty for what happened._

_Jeremy put himself in this place because of what happened._

_He even messaged me third period wondering if I was going to talk to him. I told him no because he needed to accept Damon and I asked him why he didn't like him._

_He never messaged me back till the start of fourth and sent four pages why._

_I only read the last two. He thought Damon was using me because I had feelings for him and that was stupid. Damon loves me and I love him. _

_End of story, nothing to it._

_Other people's opinions be damned._

_Elena._

~ . ~

Elena walked out of the school as other kids followed her to leave the campus. It was much difficult because she was depressed and pissed off, all at the same time. Bonnie had messaged her to meet her in the bathroom and started to reveal all kinds of things that Elena didn't want to hear, seems like Bonnie and Jeremy had exchanged numbers at dinner and were messaging all day. It began to get complicated when Bonnie told Elena the real reason why Jeremy didn't like Damon.

Jeremy assumed that since Rose was back in town. Damon would eventually leave Elena for Rose, since the earlier yesterday he had called Damon and heard him making strange noises.

Elena shook her head and began to chuckle, it soon turned into out burst laughter.

She explained to Bonnie that Jer had called when her and Damon were _'hanging out' _and that her brother had no business in her social life because she was old enough to make mistakes and learn from her mistakes. She just knew that Damon wasn't mistake, sleeping with him wasn't a mistake and loving him wasn't either.

She wasn't sure how it would plan out between Damon and Rose because he told her he loved Elena and not her. She knew that Rose was up to something because she never even looked at Elena at all when Vanessa partnered them up. Stefan had skipped that period because he did not want to be close to Rose. Damon was at work. Elena thought that Rose would have fucked over her grade, but no. Rose handled it well and only acted out of respect. Nothing else was said unless they were asking questions.

The day was beyond weird and the only way to make it better is if she had Damon. She continued to walk down the steps as more people spilled from the school. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, opening up a new message and typing in Damon's number before she quickly messaged him.

_Elena: How long are you going to be at work? I miss you._

She sent the message and held her phone tight in her hands as she walked towards Stefan's car. He told her earlier that morning that he was picking her up and dropping her off.

She got into his car and buckled up her seat belt, tossing her binder in the back and looking at Stefan. He was working chap stick over his lips and smacking them in the mirror. He sped off out from the parking lot as he smacked his lips, closing his chap stick and placing it in his change holder as he drove down the street away from the school.

"How was your day at school?" Stefan asked Elena, clearing his throat in the process of snorting the snot that was coming out of his nose. He had a little strip of tape on his nose that was colored pink.

The bandage had came in white.

Elena looked at her phone and noticed that Damon had not messaged her back.

She sighed and crossed her hands, sulking into the seat.

"It was fine." she grumbled as she stared at the dash board ahead of her.

"I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the desk this afternoon. I like when you are bitchy. Get's me excited."

Stefan rolled his tongue between his teeth and licked his cherry-flavored lips.

"What's wrong?" Stefan looked at Elena when she didn't answer.

Elena shrugged her shoulders in the seat and looked out the window. Her eyes watched as the green forest scenery passed by them as Stefan drove by in the car.

"Damon, wasn't at school and he hasn't answered my message yet." She pouted and looked down at her lap as her phone vibrated loud.

It was Damon.

_Damon: Sorry, I haven't answered as fast as I should have. I was signing off of work. Tell Stefan to drop you off at my house. I need to talk to you._

Elena looked at message and then looked at Stefan. His jaw was tense and his eyes had lost the brightness that usually showed in them.

She quickly text Damon back, telling him a brief and short message.

Okay.

"Stefan, what is wrong with you? I've never seen you this way." And she hadn't. Stefan was always smiling. He was always doing something crazy and outrageous whenever in the car. He would sing up a storm from Lady Gaga to Kelly Clarkson. Sometimes if he was super happy he would sing Rhianna, rarely _that_ was.

Stefan looked at Elena out of the corner of his eye and then back on the road. Elena looked down at his leg and saw that it was bouncing up and down, rapidly as if something was bugging him or he was angry and was taking such anger out on his foot.

"Tell me Stefan. I thought we were best friends." Elena knew it was wrong to play the best friend card but if she didn't bug him about this now. Then Stefan would never tell her.

It was complete silence in the car as Stefan drove. The forest and it's trees were passing by the car window as Stefan drove. Elena felt the tension and the quietness in the car go further than that. Something was bothering Stefan and mostly likely bothering Damon.

Elena had to know. She was selfish for wanting to know but she just had too.

She wanted to be prepared. She wanted to know what to say when she saw Damon. She wanted a way to be a good girlfriend and not sit back and look like an idiot.

"Stefan, please." She looked at his face and saw that he was looking out the window.

He turned to face her, tears were going down his eyes blinding his eye sight to were he had to blink a couple of times for him to see clearly before the set of tears were in his eyes again.

"Zach's dead."

~ . ~

Stefan drove off, kicking up rocks and gravel that hit the ends of Elena's pants as she walked up the steps of house. She was nibbling on her lip and couldn't believe what she had heard. She couldn't believe that their uncle was dead. Stefan didn't get into details, but only of what was needed and Elena hadn't asked him to go any further. All she did say to him was for him to pull over. He pulled over without a fight and turned the car off and before Elena could even open her car door so she could drive for him. He placed his head on her shoulder and cried, heavily. Elena had settled herself back in the car and rubbed Stefan's head, trying to smooth and calm him down.

It took him thirty minutes before her calmed himself down for him to drive again. Elena had asked him where he was going and he had replied with a simple word. Mason.

Elena had asked him anything else and didn't want to probe him with more questions since she had asked him to pull over. Now, as she knocked on the door, she wondered on how Damon was going to act to everything.

All of them got into fights and downright couldn't be in the same room, but they all loved each other. Zach was their father figure when their real father left and he was there when their mother died from cancer. He was always there and the fact that Damon was eighteen and Stefan was seventeen met a lot. He had been there since Damon was one and Stefan was just a mere baby. Elena had talked to Zach most times and he was a fun person to talk too. He always knew how to make people smile and he always knew what to say. He was just born that way. He had only left for the summer to visit his ex. She was in Georgia, visiting her parents and pregnant. She had planned to have the baby there. Zach would drive back and forth to check on the boys and go back. Most times Elena couldn't even speak to Zach because he was running in and running out. This time, he was rushing his ex to the hospital, she was ready to have the baby when a drunk driver hit them straight on, knocking them off the road and on to the side. The police hadn't found their bodies til the next day.

This day.

Elena straighten her posture as she heard the lock click. The door swung open, just a little. Damon was standing on the other side. He had a shot glass in his hands with brown liquid filled to the rim. His eyelids were heavily closed like slits. Elena looked at him with concern across her face. Damon opened the door, stumbling just a bit. He had a little to much.

Elena walked into the house and watched as Damon stumbled over towards the couch in the living room. She closed the door behind her and reached back to lock it.

She walked into the foyer and stepped into the living room, walking over to the couch to sit next to Damon. Her legs were crossed at her ankles and her hand was holding up her head as she sat on her side to look at him. He was swirling the cup around in his hands while he stared at the fireplace. It was blazing fire.

It was seconds that passed and the clock went tick-tock.

Seconds that turned into minutes were he took tiny sips of the liquid that was in the cup, even though it burned his throat when he swallowed it down.

Minutes that turned into long hours of sitting on that couch of not saying a word.

Elena's phone had vibrated sixteen times while she sat there but she didn't answer. Her focus was on Damon. If it was her mother asking where she was. Then she would tell her later, what was going on.

Her mother would eventually understand.

Elena couldn't take her eyes off of Damon as he held the empty cup in his hands. It was on the arm rest as he stared at the fire place. His legs were stretched before him and his other arm was laying on his left thigh. He was breathing in deeply as he looked at the fireplace, watching the fire dance.

"Damon, talk to me." Her voice was soft and her tone was as normal as normal could be. She looked at him as he looked at the fire. The fire was blazing down as the minutes passed and the minutes passed into hours.

The fire was almost gone when he spoke to her. The fire was dying down when he opened his mouth to speak.

"I watched the fire till it burned away like ash." He stood up off of the couch and threw the cup in the air before catching it. "There's fire in all of us and then it just burns away." Damon threw his arm back and threw it forward, releasing the cup and throwing it into the fire place. It shattered on impact and Elena jumped in her seat. She stood up and went to Damon, stepping in his line of vision, placing her hands on either side of his cheeks.

She was shocked by what she saw. He was crying, tears were running down his face.

"I loved him. I can't believe that he's gone." Damon closed his eyes and leaned forward to rest his head on Elena's head as tears danced down his face.

Elena rubbed Damon on his back and stayed still as he cried.

Elena didn't say a word. She probably thought that he assumed Stefan told her what happened and he did.

"I can't...believe that he's gone. Who else am I to share..." Damon lifted his head and looked at Elena. She felt her heart sank at how hurt his face looked. "Who else am I to share stories about you? Who else am I to share stories of partying and who's going to get me my first round of beer when I turn twenty-one?" Damon shook his head and turned his face away from Elena. He didn't want to be this open in front of her. He hated crying in front of her. It showed his weakness.

But Elena loved his weakness.

"Stefan's taking it better than I. We both got called at the same time. I had to pull out of work. I've been here all day." Tears were cascading down his face, branching out like leaves. "I'm sorry I lied. I didn't want you to get pulled out of school for this, it's nothing." He said while shaking his head, wiping his eyes.

Elena grabbed his face even tighter and pulled him down to her height.

"I love you. What ever is bothering you is bothering me. Don't think that I'll just pat your back and wish you away because I don't want to deal with it. I want to deal with it, because I love you, every part of you." She wiped the rest of his tears away with her thumbs. "Don't think this doesn't matter. My mother loved him and even though I never actually talked to him because he scared me half the time when I was little. I'm here for you, Damon. Whenever you need me."

Her words hit Damon to his core. It hit him hard, tears ran down his face and he dare didn't wipe them away.

"Go to your room. I'll go make you some soup and we'll watch movies. I'll call Stefan and Mason and we can chill out." Elena weakly smiled.

Damon shook his head. He didn't want that.

"Just you and me. I'll be upstairs and fix up my bed room. I left it a mess...when I found out."

Elena nodded her head and dropped her hands from Damon's face as he walked towards the stairs.

Elena dug through her pockets and pushed ignore on all the messages that she had recieved and dialed her mother's number right away.

She answered on the first ring.

"Mom, I'm..."

Elena closed her mouth shut as she heard her mother sobbing.

"Don't worry. Stefan called ahead and told me. I understand what's going on. Tell Damon that I'm sorry. Make him chicken soup. It's his favorite."

Elena nodded her head and told her mother goodbye and that she loved her. Her mom said the same.

She hung up the call and cut her phone off, putting it back in her pocket as she headed into the kitchen to get the soup started.

She wasn't a chef or made said soup from scratch.

She went in the cabinet and took out two cans, placing it into a pot that she found on the side of the stove. She placed the soup inside of the can and heated it up, waiting for it to cook.

She took a step back and leaned against the counter, crossing her arms.

She wasn't sure why it happened.

It was just something like a slap in the face and wondering what the heck happened.

Tears welled in her eyes and slid down her face and she cried.

She just cried.

* * *

Well the only reason why I chose to kill Zach off is because I only mentioned him. I had a thought while I was writing this to kill someone off. I knew it couldn't be any of the characters and for a split second, I thought of killing off Rose, but Damon and Stefan wouldn't cry over that or care.

DomOx


	21. Your love

Updates: Claim will be coming sooner than I think.

This chapter has a little smut. I hope that you like. I had a Thesaurus next to me! I love that little book.

Thanks to all the reviewers. I really love you guys. And check out these Stories. I love them.

Locked In A Loveless Marriage -LoveEpicLove

No I In Threesome by BadBoysAreBest

The Restless Nights Series » by Temptress-Kitten17

I love them. All Rated M too. Oh yeah.

Part One

* * *

"Where are you going?" Elena heard Jeremy call from upstairs. Elena was in the hallway, downstairs, putting on light makeup and brushing her hair. Most of it was pinned up by a soft feather clip that she removed seconds later. It didn't fit right with what she was wearing. Isobel came from the kitchen, snacking on some carrots. She was fully dressed already. Alaric was coming from behind her, wearing a soft black suit and a dark green tie. He was fixing it, putting it through the loop.

"Elena, is Damon picking you up?" Isobel asked as she passed by Elena to head into the living room. She wanted to sit down.

"Yes, he'll be taking me there. I'm heading over his house now. Mason is going to be there for Stefan." Elena said, feeling bad for Damon.

For the past couple of days, it had been tough. Damon lounging around the house while she was over or most days he went to sleep and didn't answer his phone. It hadn't gotten worse and it hadn't got better. It was just difficult for Elena because she wasn't sure what to do to help Damon make him feel better. It even came down to the point that when they were right in the middle of sex, he would just tell her that he couldn't and cry on her shoulder. Elena wasn't mad or anything about his lack of finishing or _their_ lack of finishing. She just wanted Damon to get better, that's all she could really hope for.

Stefan was the same as his brother. He wore headbands depending on his mood if he didn't feel like doing his hair. He wore black all the time. He looked terrible as well. It all came down to Rose walking by him at school when Elena noticed that he wasn't in the mood either, he hadn't said a word or mumbled 'bitch' under his breath either.

"Where the hell are you going?" Jeremy walked down the stairs as Elena ran her fingers through her hair once more as she headed to the door. Elena turned around to face her brother. He was in a white muscle shirt and gray sweats.

"I'm going to my boyfriend's house because at four there is going to be a funeral." Elena turned back around, annoyed, rolling her eyes.

Jeremy continued to walk down the steps, stopping at the last step. His cheeks were getting a little red.

"Boyfriend? You're still dating Damon? Kids today confuse me. Last time I checked you guys were best friends and he was dating Rose." Jeremy smiled while he said it. He remembered Rose.

Elena raised her left eyebrow and looked at him.

"I'm dating him. Rose is whatever. They aren't together anymore. Leave it alone. I don't know what's your problem with Damon. You need to fix it because I love him. And I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a woman now." She said all to proudly.

Jeremy looked shocked and surprised.

"Y-You h-had s-sex w-with h-him?" His words jumbled together and came out wrong. His words came out as a question and a statement.

"Yes I did." She said boldly and confidently. She knew Alaric hadn't of known unless her mother had sat him down. Elena hoped her mother had sat him down. She turned to Alaric and saw that he looked like he hadn't of cared. He was walking over towards Isobel to join her.

"Elena, tell Damon that we'll be there and that we are sorry for his loss." Elena nodded her head and walked out of the door. Jeremy's screaming behind her.

"You let her have sex? I had to wait till college."

Elena grabbed the door knob to close it behind her.

She heard her mother's words.

"You were a geek. If you could have got some. I would have allowed it." Isobel said dryly. Her eyes were on the TV.

~ . ~

"Tell that bitch I don't want her there."

Elena walked into the house as Stefan was yapping on the phone. His hair was wet and a towel was around his waist. He was holding the towel around his waist while he held the phone to his ear.

"Hold on." He said to both the phone and Elena. He placed the receiver near his shoulder and turned his head.

"Damon! Your wife is here." He turned back to Elena and looked over her outfit as he let her enter. "Damn you looking good." Stefan looked over Elena's dress. It was short, black, strapless and hung low around her thighs. She had on black tights and flats. Her hair was half curled. She didn't feel like doing the rest. She was a rush to see Damon.

Elena stepped into the house and Stefan closed the door behind her.

"He's in his room, still sleeping. I think. I'll bother ya later. I'm on the phone with Zach's girlfriend's mom. I don't want her bitch of a cousin coming down."

Elena began to chuckle and Stefan smiled at her as he placed the phone to his ear, walking away to continue his conversation in another room.

Elena headed towards the stairs and started to walk up.

She was beginning to get nervous. For what reason, she did not know. She was anxious. She couldn't get over what she would see when she walked into Damon's room. Would it be a mess? Would it be nice and neat? Would he be sleeping off another hungover?

Elena wasn't sure what to think but she knew that it was crazy. She walked up the steps and went straight to Damon's room, tapping on the door lightly before she opened the door.

She walked into the room and was shocked at what she saw.

Damon was standing up naked with a black bow wrapped around his erection.

~ . ~

Damon could tell that his girlfriend was surprised.

He had his hands on his hips and he was grinning at her.

He was cleaning up his room when Stefan had screamed out that his wife was there. So he hurried up and finished up all the touches before he grabbed the black ribbon off his desk and tied it loosely around himself, then he moved around to face the door and stand there as he heard Elena walk up the stairs. He knew it was her because whenever him and Stefan walked up the stairs, it made a sound. Elena had soft feet. She didn't make no noises at all.

"Damon, you're naked." She began to blush.

He smiled at her and shook his head, walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on her lips. Elena kissed him back. Her hands rising to pull him tighter to her.

She slipped her tongue into his mouth and ran it along his tongue and his lips, drawing him out.

She wasn't sure if they were actually going to finish this time and she hoped they did. She never wanted to sound selfish, but she missed Damon. She missed this Damon. She missed the Damon that hugged her tight and close to his body, his erection against her as he kissed her. His entire body warming up to her as he ran his hands up her body, over her dress, admiring it, loving how good she felt.

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed in hush breaths as he picked her up, her toned skin legs wrapping around his hips, the black bow falling to the ground. But Damon didn't mind though, he just simply turned them around and fell forward on the bed. Elena giggling the entire time as he rummaged his hands to unzip the zipper that was in the back. His lips finding her collar bone and sucking on it.

Elena already knew that he was going to leave a hickey but she did not care.

She would suffer whatever was thrown at her because it was_ Damon_.

Damon.

As he found the zipper with his fingers, he pulled it down slowly, the dress peeling back as he did so. Elena wiggled for a bit as Damon slid it off her body, throwing it on the pillows of his bed. When he looked at her body, he noticed that she wore a lace set, it was purely white. He could see her lace bottoms through the black tights. They were sorta see through.

He ran his hands down her body, pausing at her hips to pull it down down her thighs and legs. Damon felt as if he was peeling an orange or some sort. He was scared on what to do now. Even though he had a funeral in a couple of hours. He wanted to make love to Elena, like he never touched her body before, like he never loved her ever before. He wanted her to feel as he did, all happy and excited and close. He wanted her to feel everything that he was feeling deep inside. He wanted them to be lost in the moment like a snow globe. He wanted it to be just them and he wanted it to stay that way, which was impossible but he was going to enjoy it as much as possible. He had too, for this second, for those moments ahead were he rested and laid deep inside her. He had to savor it.

He threw the tights behind him to join her dress as he rolled on top of her, bracing himself on his arms to go lower and lower, his lips pecking lightly on her body as he lowered his body lower and lower. He paused at her belly button to lick around the the rim of her belly button before going lower and lower, his fingers slipped in between the threads of her underwear as he pulled it down her body, thinking of how much he missed her. His thoughts were playing a slide show of all the times that they tried to do it and it was just so distracting for him because of Zach's death and owning up to it, that he could get it up but that he didn't want to do anything. But now he was ready. Now he was ready to explore Elena. He was ready to do everything he can to make sure that the smile on her lips stayed like that.

He was down to do anything.

He pulled her underwear down, revealing each piece of her soft skin that he revealed, happily smiling as he did so. Elena waited with a cautious breath wondering and hoping that they were actually getting to touch each other and love their bodies. She wanted that, because in that moment, in the moment that was going to happen. Damon was_ hers_ and she was _his._

They were the perfect puzzle pieces for each other.

"Damon, if you stop in the middle of sex because you can't handle it. I understand." Elena said breathlessly as Damon brought his kisses back up her body, going towards her wet cavern.

Damon shook his head. He wasn't going to be a disappointment. He could handle this time. All he needed was Elena's love and he would be fine. It was precious and the only thing he had left to hold on too besides his brother.

He lifted his head up and looked at her, his blue eyes staring deep into her brown ones. His expression was soft and he turned his head to the side to admire her, to admire her beauty in the act of pure bliss.

"I"*kiss on thigh*"love"*kiss*"you"*Elena"*kiss."too much to ever want to stop. I want to show you just how much."

He smiled and looked down at the delicious meal in front of him. He spread her legs apart and stuck out his tongue, running it lightly over her sensitive nub before sucking it into his mouth. Elena shivered and arched her back. Her toes curling and spreading apart from each other as he continued to lick her, getting a taste of her in his mouth. He hadn't done this is so long.

Damon slipped his arms underneath her thighs and lifted her up higher so he wouldn't hurt his neck as he bent down to taste her, taste everything that was apart of her.

He closed his eyes and lost himself in her, taking in her scent and sucking everything he had, that was her in his mouth. He rolled his tongue over and around her clit, her legs shaking as if she was touched by something cold as she lifted them up to rest upon his broad shoulders. Her knuckles clenched the sheet that was underneath her. Her knuckles nearly turning white at how much she was gripping the sheets.

"Damon..." Elena said as she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth to stop herself from making so much noise as Damon worked on her. His tongue folding around it and under as it ran it lower and lower till he reached the place that he couldn't wait to have, flicking his tongue in and out as if a cat would milk. His rough tongue against her softness brought Elena to cry out in like the purrs of a satisfied kitten. It didn't stop him though. He continued licking and tonguing her, missing how she tasted; sweet and heavenly.

"Hmmmm Damon, I want you." Elena couldn't take it any longer. She wanted Damon inside of her. She wanted him buried deep and deep inside her, forming the perfect union between them. She wanted his hot mouth on her lips and his hands running through her hair. She wanted to feel him deep inside her body and feel him deeper inside her heart.

"Wait just a bit. I want you close to cumming." He responded back. His fingers weave between how tangled they were so he could curl them inside her. He wanted her close.

"Damon, please." She whimpered.

Knowing that it wouldn't be long for her. He gave her one last quick lick before he pulled back and crawled up her body, slipping his arms underneath her body to unclasp her bra. It took him under five seconds to get her out of the bra and roll it down her arms to throw it where her dress was. She laid naked under him, her lips parted and she looked at him through slits.

He spread her legs with his hips and wedged between them. He had one hand on her face to caress her cheek, looking at her, deep in her eyes. His other hand was holding him up so he wouldn't fall on her when he collapsed. He planned on making love to her, so he would stay on top. He wanted to stay on top the entire time. He wanted to look in her eyes as he made a home with her again.

He rubbed her cheek once more before he ran it down her body, pinching her hard erect nipples, going lower and lower until he grabbed the tip of him, running his thumb over his head, he felt his pre-cum on his fingers as he rubbed it along his head as he prepped himself to enter into Elena.

He looked down at what he was going before looking back up to look into her eyes.

"I love you, Elena." He whispered it to her.

"I love you too, Damon." It was no hesitation when she said it.

He slowly slid into her and she arched her body, nearly lifting off the bed as Damon inched himself inside of her.

He was almost buried inside of her. He could feel her walls tightening around him as he moved inside of her. He could feel her walls throbbing to welcome him again.

She was still so tight, so perfect, so his.

Light tears came to Elena's eyes as Damon slid out of her. He worked himself back in and rotated his hips as he slid in and out of her, taking his time. She wasn't sure why she was crying, but she felt good. She truly felt good. She felt as if it was just them in their own little world and nothing could stop them as they made love. As she made love to him and he made love to her.

It was the situation that was unfolding around her that brought her near to tears. There was a funeral hours away, there was Stefan downstairs yapping on the phone and then there was them too, lost in each other as they loved one another.

Elena blinked the tears away but they continued to spill from her eyes. Damon stopping moving and looked at her, bending his head low to kiss her tears away.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked that same questions most nights when they were together.

She shook her head no as her legs rose to wrap around his waist, her heels digging in his back.

"No. Your loving me." She replied as more tears spilled from her eyes.

Damon bit his lips and pecked her on her lips, starting up his pace again.

"I love you because you're everything that I ever wanted."

More tears spilled from her cheeks and she closed her eyes as she cried.

He moved in and out of her, taking his time and telling himself not to go to fast. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to bruise her while he loved her. He wanted her to be satisfied and feel loved, feel as he did.

"I..love..you...because your all...I ever needed." She opened her eyes as she said this.

He felt his eyes watering and he turned his head. He didn't want Elena to see him cry like before like in the living room. He didn't want to appear weak to her. He was supposed to be a strong man. He wasn't supposed to cry like he had been for the last couple of days. He wasn't supposed to want sex and then in the middle of it take it back as if snatching a toy from a child. He felt powerless as he cried and shed his tears in front of her in the most intimate of moments. He was making love to her and he was crying, that didn't make much sense at all. He was supposed to be and act like a man, someone like Hercules, someone strong.

He wasn't strong crying like this.

He was weak.

Elena blinked her tears away and wiggled her arms through his to grab his face. She turned his face to look at her and he fought for a while before he finally gave in. He looked at her and she saw how stunning he looked. His bright ocean eyes looking at her as tears slid down his face.

She dare didn't touch his tears. They were so beautiful to her. She gasped as he began to quicken his pace. His hips rubbing against her sensitive throbbing nub. She moaned as she tried her hardest to focus on his face.

"Damon, you are my love. You can show me your weakness and I won't be afraid. I won't back away and honor you as some strong man." She threw her hips at him and his pace began to get faster. His heavy sack slapping against her body, making noises that Elena would have felt embarrassed about til she reminded herself that the person causing them was the man she loved.

Damon looked at Elena, his tears hitting her naked skin. "I'm supposed to be strong. I don't want you to see me like this." He whispered to her as he hung his head low.

Elena pulled him tight to her chest and held him there as his lower body moved against her.

She pulled him back up when he had rotated his hips. He was beginning to lose himself in the dance, the slow dance that only needed each other.

"Damon, you don't have to pretend to be something you're not. I love you with all my heart. You crying or appearing 'weak' is not going to change that." She said, her voice was soft as pillows and her expression was as soft as that.

Damon nodded his head and agreed with her. His emotions were calming down and he felt a little better at what Elena had said. He leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder.

Their bodies fitting perfectly, molding perfectly as he increased his pace.

Elena arched her back and her head fell back, her neck tightening as she felt her release.

"Damon...so close..."

With the end of her sentence, she came upon him like a rush. It took all of Damon not to cry out loud at how tight she was feeling. It felt so good to be all snug and inside of her.

Damon went faster, not wanting to be the last person to be finishing. He wanted to finish with her.

He quicken his pace and then it hit him like a rush.

He came deep inside of her.

His breaths were heavy and he stilled his body.

He waited for his release to pass before he pulled out of her, realizing that he had not wore a condom.

He looked at her with horror in his eyes, feeling like such a idiot.

"Don't worry Damon. We can just go to the store later before we go to the funeral." Elena was smiling.

Damon felt calmer because he wasn't sure what he was going to if Elena ended up pregnant. He just knew that he was going to take care of it with no questions asked.

He rolled over and opened his arms so Elena could snuggle closer to him.

She did and they laid on his bed in silence. Not a word was spoken.

It was only when Stefan barged in that they both sat up, giving him death glares.

Stefan on a black tailored jacket with a white button up underneath. He had on black slacks and black dress shoes. A gold watch on his wrist. His hair was gelled but not too much. It appeared soft because of all the hair spray that he used.

"I heard you're entire conversation. You guys are so mushy." His cheeks were red from laughter. He began to hold his sides as he laughed.

Elena looked at him as if she wanted to kick him.

"Stefan, when two people are in a room together. You aren't supposed to be spying on them." She hissed. "Get out!" She grabbed for her dress, feeling slightly embarrassed that she was naked in front of her boyfriend's gay brother.

Stefan looked at Elena. "You act like I never seen boobs before. Gosh. I'm supposed to be the gay one."

Damon grabbed one of his pillows and threw his arm back. He chucked it at Stefan.

Stefan wasn't expecting it though. It hit him smack on the head and he fell back, his hands grabbing for the door, closing it behind him as he fell on his back in the hallway.

Elena fell back on the bed, laughing. Damon stood up laughing doing the same.

He walked towards his door and turned the little clink to lock it.

He turned around and rubbed his hands over his face, to wipe away the tears that formed on his eyes.

He walked over towards Elena and crawled back up her bed, resting his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair as they laid there, soft chuckles coming from both of them.

"That's not fucking funny. I broke a nail. I hate you bitches." he screamed at the locked door.

Damon and Elena laughed harder as they heard Stefan stomp away from the door and down the stairs.

"I love you, Salvatore."

"I love you too, Gilbert." He kissed Elena on her forehead and closed his eyes, losing himself in that moment before he had to face the world.

* * *

Sappy huh?

I was speaking with Amber and she was very upset when I told her that this story is almost finished. She pleaded with me and said that there could be a sequel but what will the sequel be about. I don't know so however the story ends, I will decide.

Question: How would you feel if I introduced Jules into the story as someone's girlfriend.

Question2: How was it detailed this chapter with emotions? I always wanted to try it out but I never could really write something like this chapter. Should I write more emotions in smut with my writing or just leave it all physical? Was the scene too gushy as Stefan said or just right?

DomOx


	22. I keep stressin

Elena stood in line as the person behind the counter instructed her to take the pill. It was difficult for Damon was standing right beside her as she did so. At first, it got super awkward when they had made a clear decision that no one was going to know about them going to the store until Stefan screamed out that he wanted to go with them. So, they had to let Stefan tag along because after they handled their business they were going to go to the funeral. It wasn't easy, when they got there, holding Stefan back in the car. He wanted to explore the store to get some snacks and Elena did not want him there because he would yell and scream and shout, saying it was the perfect time for Elena to get pregnant when their uncle was taking his **PREGNANT** girlfriend to the hospital when they died. Elena didn't want Stefan to throw down in the store, so she begged him and begged him to stay in the car so she could get some things. Damon told Stefan that he had to use the rest room. Before a word was said, they raced out of the car and into the store. They didn't want Stefan tagging along with them. He was too much of a gossip queen. **Big time!**

But that was only thirty minutes ago and the woman behind the counter was making it much worse. She had pulled Damon to the side to ask questions about their sex life and Damon only told the woman the over used lie.

'We were having sex for the first time and the condom broke. We rushed down here to get the pill, just in case.' He smiled at her and she blushed.

She didn't ask another question. She was pleased with his reply, but her eyes were glued to Elena as she took the pill. She gulped it down quickly and asked Damon to get her some a bottle of water and some gum.

The gum was for Stefan.

Damon got all that he wanted; chips, a two liter bottle of sprite, a two packs of five gum, tic tacs, a small bag of donuts, and two bottles of water.

He paid for it all and Elena helped him carry it all to the car. She opened the door and stepped inside, bending her head down so she could fit in the seat with the tiny bag that she was holding. Damon got in the driver's side and placed the bags back in the seat, handing them to Stefan. Stefan took them and placed each bag beside them as he looked through the things. He pulled out both packs of five gum and began to shake his arms in there, as he turned his head from side to side. He was happy. They knew exact flavor that he wanted. He dropped one in his lap and began to tear the other pack open with his long nails. He tosses the plastic wrapper in the bag that he took them out of as he opened up the pack to pull out one stick of purple colored gum.

"Thanks, now let's go. The sooner we bury Zach into the ground, the better I get to see Mason at his house." Stefan stuffed the stick of gum into his mouth and chewed on it as he wove his hands in the air. His eyes were closed so he didn't see the strange annoyed stares of his brother and brother's girlfriend up front.

Whatever, Damon thought as he turned in his seat to start the car. He told Elena to hand him a bottle of water and she dug into the bag that she was carrying to retrieve one. She opened it, took a couple of long hearty sips before she handed it to him. He placed it to his lips and sped out of the parking lot.

\\~ . ~/

The car ride was spread in absolute silence. All three of them wanted to speak but they had things that they didn't want to discuss out loud. Elena wanted to tell Damon that she was scared. She was scared about everything that was going to happen since Damon was the oldest. The closer they drew to the cemetery the more scared she got. She couldn't stop thinking about all the responsibilities that Damon would have now. He would have to pay for the house. His entire pay check would go into that house. And then he had to make take care of himself and his brother before it ever came down to Elena.

Elena did not want to put that on Damon. She didn't want him to feel like he had to take care of her or spend time with her if he still wanted to grieve. She would completely understand if he wanted time to grieve. She did not want to pressure him into anything because he was already hurting. She did not want him to hurt anymore.

Damon was feeling quite the opposite. He did not want to let Elena go. He was scared that she was going to die in some horrible accident that he couldn't stop. His mind went back to earlier that day were Elena had to take that pill to kill his cum inside of her to make their would be baby 'dead'. All he could think about was that was his baby and he wanted to nurture it and take care of it. But as Elena dropped the pill down her throat, he had to promise himself that he would chill. There was no baby to kill inside. There was nothing. He just wouldn't get off it. But he couldn't get off of it. He needed her and he hoped that she stayed. He would be crushed if she leaved.

Stefan was thinking completely different. He couldn't get Mason off his brain. He was acting weird lately and it was bugging the heck out of him. He called him yesterday and they only talked for three seconds before Mason told him that he had someone else on the other line. Stefan told Mason that he loved him and Mason without even saying a word, hung up the phone. Stefan was appalled and pissed but he didn't say anything. He just told himself that he wasn't going to let that affect him. But then later on, when Mason called him back. Stefan was taking a shower so answered the phone with water dripping off his hair onto the phone. He answered the call and Mason was speaking in rushed breaths. Stefan wasn't really thinking about it till now. What the heck Mason was doing to be speaking in such a rushed and out of breath tone? He could have went jogging, his mind wandered off in seeing Mason in tight shirt with nice shorts.

But it was seven at night.

That didn't make much sense at all.

But whatever, Stefan added as they neared the cemetery. He saw the big line of cars from where they were.

Nothing was wrong and he was just scaring himself.

Right?

~ .~

"We gather here today to celebrate the end of someone's life, not because of all the wrongs he did but all the good things that he did along the way. I know it's hard to say goodbye to a fellow brother but the only way for him to move on is if we honor him. Friends and family, we have to honor him. Without our praise, without our love, without our goodbyes, our brother Zach Salvatore can not move on. Why would we want to hold him back from moving on? He would want us to move on too. Wouldn't he?" The preacher grew quiet and cleared his throat, adjusting his reading glasses so he could read the speech that he prepared for the funeral. His brown eyes glanced around the cemetery. He saw more people coming over. He sighed and continued to look at the paper as the coffin laid closed. What happened at the accident was too graphic for anyone to see. On impact, he got flown out of the car. His face had scratched against the concrete of the road. It wasn't a pretty sight. He cleared his throat once again before he continued. "On this beautiful Saturday afternoon, we are going to let our brother Zach live on. We are going to send him off with a bang."

The preacher bowed his head at the casket and then turned to the other. Hers was more horrific. He didn't even want to talk about what he had seen when he opened the casket's earlier to make sure that they were in there and that these were the right two caskets. They were. He flipped his cards over and cleared his throat once again. He been sick with the common cold since four days ago. It was getting a little better.

"This young woman here. She lived and had a heart of gold. She was involved in several charities and gave her life, her time to making sure that everyone in the family was taken care of before her. She believed that only truly happiness is you do what makes you happy. She was apart of the church before she moved away and it gives me a great deal of honor to say this to her. We all love you and hope that you, your bundle of joy, and Zach are off to a better start where ever you are."

The preacher walked over towards her casket and tapped his old wrinkled fingers upon it. He closed his eyes and tears ran down his cheeks as touched the casket, running his fingers over it, admiring it and the person within it for the last time.

He wanted to throw his cards down and jump on top of the casket and wail his eyes out, but he did not. He had to finish. "You all will live on. I pray to God that he'll watch over you and protect you now that you are forever gone. God bless you."

He closed his mouth shut and stepped back from the casket so the mother could walk up and do what he wanted to do. Her cheeks were stained with black streaks as her arms and legs were scrambled on top of the casket. It reminded him of a black octopus.

"My baby! My baby!" She cried as her husband and other children flocked to get her off of the casket so they could bury it underground.

The ones on Zach's side were still as statue's, neither of them moved. Their hands were down with their arms crossed.

The preacher noticed that one male with black hair was turned away from the group. He was hugging some tall brown haired woman, she was rubbing his back and patting his head, her hands were in his hair and she was trying to calm him down. There was a male beside him that was similar to his height but not really. He was crying and was wiping his face with a pink tissue.

The preacher shook his head and stepped back to admire the two black caskets in front of him. The sunlight from above shined bright on the ivory caskets, reflecting off of them the clouds that were slowly moving above. He looked down at each casket and smiled.

"You guys are off to a better place, I bet, with sunlight and trees." Tears spilled more down his cheeks as he began to ramble. It blurred his vision but he didn't care. "I bet there are all sorts of swings for the baby and you just keep pushing it. I bet there is a picnic beside you after your done and you sit down and laugh. It's what I see." He closed his eyes once again and covered his face with his hands.

He cried along with the rest of them.

~ . ~

"I'm sorry for your loss." A woman with wrinkled hands shook hands with Damon and Stefan and passed on to shake hands with the girlfriend's side. Elena was standing beside Damon and she was a little frighten. She was actually shook up and not sure how to react at funerals. She never known anyone that died in her family and if she did, she never went to their funeral. She saw no point in it.

Why would she want to go see a loved one dead in a coffin? She was younger when her grandmother and grandfather died in a house fire. Isobel kept her from those things as such. So Elena never really bothered with it but now she wished her mother wasn't as protective when she was younger because now she wasn't sure how to deal with people when they were grieving. She wasn't sure what to say or what to do. Isobel usually just put on an old favorite of the deceased and everyone watched it. It was how they did a "funeral". Everything that was happening here was different.

People were crying and wailing. People were hugging one another.

The air surrounding them was difficult, well around Elena.

Another man and his wife walked up to Damon and Stefan, telling them stories about Zach.

Stefan cried in his tissue. He didn't want to listen. He was faking his sobs and tears, blowing snot in his pink tissue.

Damon was listening. His eyes were slightly watery as he listened.

Elena looked into Damon's eyes and she nearly broke. She couldn't take Damon being hurt again so she excused herself and interrupted them, telling the old couple that she had to take Damon to help her with taking something out of the car. Damon looked at her confused as she pulled him away, leaving Stefan to deal with the couple before he too walked away and went to the bathroom, something about his lips being all chappy.

When they finally reached outside, Elena never felt so much better. She actually felt better that she wasn't in there with those crowded people, listening to people's stories about things that she really didn't give two shits about. The only person she cared about was holding her hand. His grip had loosen since they stepped outside.

He turned her around and hugged her close to his body. His chin resting on her head as he kissed the top of her head before pulling back to look in her eyes.

"Thank you. I couldn't take it anymore. They kept telling me stories about him and I just couldn't do it anymore. I can't do this anymore." He paused and shook his head, looking down at the ground before looking back up at Elena.

And she noticed for the first time that day, that he looked tired. He looked tired. There was tiny bags under his eyes.

She knew what she had too do.

"Let's go somewhere, Damon. Let's take the car and leave. Let's go to the woods or back to your house. I want to be with you Damon. I know I may sound selfish but you need it. Stop worrying about other people and Zach's stories. Worry about you. Let your girlfriend take care of you."

He looked at her as if she had slapped him. He looked confused but he understood. He just needed to know why.

"Why Elena? I'd rather worry about you."

Elena shook her head and grabbed him by his cheeks, staring deep into his sad ocean eyes.

"I'd rather worry about you. So please, let me take care of you. I want to take care of you. I want to be the rock you lean on. I want to be the shoulder you cry on. I want to be the bear you hug tight and the woman you love." She said softly as she went straight for his hands and walked off towards the car.

Damon turned his head around and saw that Stefan was standing outside.

He tried to open his mouth to tell him that he was leaving with Elena but Stefan shook his head. He didn't want to hear it. Instead he just nodded his head and waved them away. He told him with the silent movement of his lips that he would handle everything and that Damon didn't need to be there. He told him that he would make sure nothing extreme happened and he told him that he loved him.

Damon said it back with the silent of his words. He loved his brother dearly.

Because without him or Elena. He would have broken apart a long time ago.

He was sure of it.

* * *

_I hope that everything was accurate in this story. I'm sorry for not updating on anything. It's near Christmas and I have all these stories planned. But it seems that I was a bit stuck. I realize where I want to take all my stories. I finally sent 'Claim' to my Betas. They loved it. I have minor grammars mistakes and it won't be posted till 'Just the way you are or Paging Dr. Salvatore' is over. By Friday, I have a Christmas surprise(Planned for both Tempt and Bad). School has been hard ever since finals but I will pick up the slack._

DomOx


	23. Baby I'm bad news

Hello fans,

DomOx is back and I want to thank everyone who noticed I was gone. My laptop crashed and I lost everything so I have to read all my stories over again and update the old slow way. Sorry about that. I do hope that I can update faster than normal. I missed all of you and stopped reading most of my fans stories. If you have finished something that I have put on my watch list then please let me know so I can re-read the whole thing again. During my absence, I have been studying writing because I take this really serious. I want to do this for the rest of my life so this is where I start making them longer and detailed to the best of my abilities. Your job is to remind me of that. My goal is to make myself happy by making sure that you love it. I will post Claim soon after this story is finished so be watchful. I will also re-write most of the Delena fics so if you see one, you want me to re-write then please let me know. Thanks for all of the reviews. Thanks for the support. Thanks for being awesome.

To talk to me personally, follow me on Twitter. (DomOOx) or my Caroline account (KittyCareForbz).

P.S Most of the roughness of this chapter was because of my favorite role play Damon, well Damon's. (sexygodDamon and KingDamonS)

Please enjoy.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been two weeks since the funeral and everyone is still hung over Zach's death. Stefan has improved but he's still wearing black head bands and such. There are wrinkles under his eyes and it's scaring me, it's scaring Damon too. Last time they had a death in the family; Damon was more upset about it then Stefan. Well last funeral they went to was their grandmother and Stefan was more than happier to see her buried in the ground. He was cracking jokes when people commented on how nice she was and everything she did well to the people closest to her. Now it was the other way around, Stefan said nothing. He went to school, came home, spent hours on the phone crying to me or to Mason and then pigged out on ice-cream before heading to bed. I'm really scared for him but Damon says I shouldn't worry. I want to worry. _

_Damon is….hard to explain. He just goes to work and comes home to see me. We hang out in my room till he's ready to leave. We still laugh about when we tried to leave that my mother stopped us and made us go inside. She thought we were leaving to be together when we both tried to tell her that it wasn't the case. She wasn't hearing it and was more upset that we were lying to her. We stayed and dealt with everything until she told me the real reason why she wanted us both to stay. Because of the fact she was pregnant, she imagined for a split second that in the car was her and Ric. She began to cry and it took all of me and Damon to calm her down. She's better now but it still shook me that she thought like that. _

_It's been two weeks since the death and we are mourning still in our own way. It's one in the morning so you know how I mourn, by writing and pouring my life into these pages. It's just one of those days that I wish I knew how things were going to turn out, but it's not like anything else bad could happen._

~.~

After Elena closed her journal to write, ready to head back to bed to dream of her and Damon. She heard a tapping at her window. She jumped because of her nerves but it was more than that. It was who at the window, where she had the urge to slap that stupid smirk off his face. It was Damon. He had his hair shorter than before, curving around his ears. His blue eyes were gazing into her brown eyes and holding her there in that spot as she stood there. He had on a black jacket with a white shirt and dark tight jeans that held tight to his toned legs and showed off things she had already known was there but making it stick out more, making it more profound. She gulped as he stood outside her window, looking like a predator ready to take her into the night. She walked slowly forward and her steps were careful and cautious as she walked towards her window. When she clicked the locks off the window to let him inside, he leaned forward and grabbed her, pulling her half outside to kiss her right on the lips, except Elena knew something was different about this kiss.

His tongue was going down her throat and she nearly tried to bite down on it but something about how his hands were holding her cheeks and his tongue was whipping wildly against hers was causing her to grow wet in her boxer shorts. She wasn't wearing any underwear so she felt how it was collecting done there ready to lube up her thighs so it could eventually leak out of her body and it was strange. It was new but Elena drew herself back into the kiss and whipped her tongue right back at Damon Salvatore, her boyfriend as he used his legs to get in her bedroom, pushing her back as he kissed her to settle in the room.

She stumbled a bit as his hands came around her waist and lifted her up, but he pulled her close to his body, him still kissing her with passion with lust. Elena took all of it in and threw it right back at him, wanting even more of it. So did Damon. He wanted all of her, right then and right now. He broke the kiss and looked at her with a wicked smile that Elena could not make of. She had not seen this on his face before and she would have remembered all of his cute facial expressions because she studied them for years ever since they became friends. But she shook that from her mind as he bent down to gently lay her on the bed. Her leg abesentmindely opening up to accept him between her legs as she stared at his face. His perfect face that had those ocean ice blue eyes staring into her, gazing at her like if he was the hungry man staring at the buffet. In fact Elena had to remember she was the buffet. She gulped again, her eyes carefully watching Damon, not knowing what was he planning to do. Most of the time he came over late, he was scared of some killer chicken dream and wanted to cuddle and Elena held him and kissed him goodnight. Other nights, he had new bootleg movies that he wanted to watch and wanted it to be like a movie date for them. But this night; he didn't arrive with light snacks and movies. He didn't arrive with a pillow and a pout on his face because the chicken had grew another head or because it was his grandmother and the chicken but he wanted sex. It was strange and new to Elena and she was not frighten by it, maybe a little but she wanted more of it.

"Damon, what are you doing?" She asked him in a whisper. She didn't want to talk because she was afraid that her mother was still up for her midnight snacks and she truly didn't want her mother to believe that they had sex every day around this time. It would have really proved that they had wanted to do something the day of the funeral and it was nothing like that. Well it was tonight and Elena needed to know. Her body was shaking slightly because her body was feeling up with sensitive nerves that wanted to erupt like a volcano.

Damon looked at her and set himself on his knees, eying her with the same intense stare that he was on his face when she found him at the window. He didn't say a word but his eyes flew to her thighs and he licked his lips, leaning forward to leave a soft kiss and move his tongue up, along her skin. Elena laid back on the bed, relaxing as she felt Damon's tongue move closer to her core, she felt his hands spread her legs apart and grab a hold of the waist band of her boxers to pull them down. She hissed in the breath as the cool air from out of the window, brushed past her womanhood. A light chuckle from Damon broke her hiss because she wasn't wearing any underwear. It was easier for him and he reminded himself to thank Elena later in the morning. Since it was was early morning.

His hands rested on her thighs as he leaned forward, bending his head low, to lick at her exposed wet folds. Elena gasped, catching herself to shut the hell up as Damon continued. His tongue licking the smooth wetness off her thighs before whipping over than other. His mouth opening slightly to breath cool air along her nub and she vibrated with shock before she calmed herself to relax into what he was doing. He closed his eyes and settled into the taste of Elena, taking long slow licks along her folds and nub, pulling them into his mouth and biting down just a bit.

Elena shook with pleasure, feeling herself to a release already, more than she had planned, but it was cool. She never experienced this side of him and her body wanted more. Most of the time he would touch her and lick her but he was using his mouth and she nearly came right there.

"Decilious" The only word that passed from Damon's mouth as he continued to lick and suck and bite along Elena's folds. He was practically drooling from how wet she was and he instantly thought that dressing up as a vampire with the help of his brother was a good idea, but he didn't tell her that. His plan was to remain quiet and be dark and mysterious. His plan was to make Elena cum harder than she had ever came before and that was his number one goal. He came back to reality as he lost himself in her taste. He knew she was close. He could feel her body shake and yes he wanted to taste her, to act like a vampire but he did not. At the last minute, when her body couldn't take it anymore. He pulled back and slowly stood up, his eyes on Elena again as she balanced herself on her arms, looking up at him. Her black tight tank was tauting him, hugging her breast tight. He took a deep breath as he grabbed at his black belt and ripped it off from his pants, breaking the belt in two and throwing it away from him. Elena gulped and he smiled a devilish smile as he worked on his button and his zipper, taking it off and sliding it down his legs, letting the pants drop to the floor and he pulled on his lip with his teeth. He had on no underwear and he wanted to see Elena's reaction. Even though she had already seen the "little" monster in his pants. He wanted her to be shocked and her heart pumping because of how he presented it. The key to pull anyone in was presentation.

"Damon, what are you doing?" she asked again. The question had arose with suspension. He could hear in her voice that she was scared and a part of him, the part that he was playing, was loving that. He was playing the role of a bloodthristy vampire, a vampire who had no morals and valued little from humans. He wanted to play that. He wanted to be Eric from Trueblood and just take.

He didn't answered her question but instead grabbed a hold of his shaft and begin to move his fingers over it, cupping his balls as he stood there before her touching himself. To the outsider, it look like he was about to violate her and that was the idea. But he kept all his roaming thoughts to himself and cracked a smile that showed nothing of his thoughts but of wonder and mystery.

Elena watched him was curious eyes as she watched Damon touched himself in front of her. She could feel her arousal creep up on her and yet she wanted more. She was close. He had almost brought her to the edge and for a second she felt like she was the edge of a cliff. She wanted to jump off and dive, god damn it she wanted to dive, but he pulled back and she fell the the ground like nothing, all in her mind. Outside of her mind, she was watching him. He was gazing into her with his eyes and she was stuck on her bed waiting for what he was going to do to her next.

He stroked himself a couple more minutes and watched her as he did so. His thoughts on how tight she would be, her moans, her groans, his grunts that would be filled with power. Her thrist for him. His need and want for her. He opened his mouth and said the slowest words possible. "Take off your top"

Elena did. No questions asked.

She rose slightly and quickly rid herself of the top, throwing it behind her and hearing it land on her dresser before it hit the floor. Her eyes never leaving his as she saw him slowly take off his jacket and drop it to the floor. She watched as he took off his shirt and dropped that too while his feet kicked off his boots. SHe gulped again and felt impulses of something she couldn't understand shoot through her body. She was oddly liking something that she was to sure about.

Damon stepped out of his pants and walked over to her, crawling up her body like a predator. His hands caresses her face and resting on her cheek that was a faint pink almost a apple red. He looked into her eyes as he held himself there, his other hand reaching lower to position his cock at her entrance and rub along her wet folds. She shuddered and look at him with soft eyes, not sure what to say or do. But she did want something to come out of her mouth, something like...

"You wonder what I'm going to do to you, correct?" His voice sounds dark and deep and taunted with the act of...something she heard of or seen but she couldn't place it with Damon. He was acting oddly strange and she had this feeling deep in her groin she was going to really like it. So she didn't reply with her soft voice that would have alerted him that she wanted it but she nodded her head, briefly, quickly without blinking afraid to miss anything. He smirked at her nod and kissed her along her lips without really touching her, his kiss moved to her cheeks and to her neck, and the hollow point right below her soft dangling earlobe. He breathed cool near the space there and she shivered, shaking. "I going to fuck you, nice and slow, change positions, then hard and fast till you milk my cock and then when that's over you want to know what I'm going to do then?" She gasped. Her voice was caught in her throat at his words.

He didn't wait for an answer but simply smirked again and replied, quietly in her ear, smiling through the entire thing of promises for that night and all Elena could do was nothing, absolutely nothing.

* * *

How do you like that Cliffhanger? I will add a lot more for these two in the next chapter. I have a lot planned with this "Dark" Damon and this innocent but curious Elena.

Please leave comments and reviews.

Tell me what you thought about the details and everything. My first time trying it out so how did I do.

P.S I might want to write a Trueblood fanfic so if you have any ideas, please let me know.

DomOx


End file.
